Jedna jaskółka
by Mefisto
Summary: Polacy w świecie NGE. Debiut autora.
1. 10 września 2015, czwartek

**Deklaracja:**  
Wyrzekam się wszelkich pretensji do NGE, wydarzeń i bohaterów, poza tymi, których sam wymyśliłem.

Szczególne zasługi w powstaniu tego utworku mają ludzie z forum MAGI SYSTEM, zwłaszcza Eror, który pokazywał mi, jak nie należy pisać, oraz M3n747, mobilizujący mnie do szlifowania i wygładzania ukończonego dziełka i męczący się z jego hateemelizacją.  
Podziękowania także dla Hotaru, Hiryu, Welesa i Samira Durana, którzy wtrącali swoje trzy grosze.  
Wdzięczność moja ścigać będzie również Lokalne Bóstwo – Kami oraz Kyona za użyczenie miejsca na pierwszą publikację dziełka.

Utwór dedykuję Mary Sue, bez której nie mógłby się obyć.

**Jedna Jaskółka**

10 września 2015, czwartek

Na rozprażonej słońcem płycie lotniska sterczały cztery nastoletnie postacie, nudzące się śmiertelnie. Dwie z nich ubrane były w mundurki szkolne, jedna w czarny dres i jedna w żółtą sukienkę na ramiączkach. Ta ostatnia osoba była płci żeńskiej, co zdradzał też jej piskliwy głos i pewne szczegóły anatomii. Sądząc po tym, że pozostałe osoby próbowały co jakiś czas dyskretnie przyjrzeć się owym szczegółom z bliska, były one płci męskiej. Brak zarostu z kolei i niezbyt jeszcze ustabilizowane po mutacji głosy sugerowały, że osobnicy owi nie byli jeszcze całkiem dorośli. Potwierdzało ten fakt ich niezbyt poważne zachowanie. Prawie–że–mężczyźni byli tubylcami i nosili typowe miejscowe imiona: Shinji, Kensuke i Touji. Ich koleżanka wyglądała na obcokrajowca: Japończycy nie miewali niebieskich oczu, miedzianych włosów i niemieckiego akcentu. Niemniej ruda nosiła japońskie imię: Asuka.

Młodzi czekali na przybycie transportowca z Polski. Niewielkie mieli pojęcie o tym kraju. Chłopcy wiedzieli jedynie, że leży on prawdopodobnie w Europie, choć możliwe, że w Południowej Ameryce. Jedno licho. Asuka, która z pochodzenia była Niemką, potrafiła im powiedzieć tylko tyle, co niegdyś przypadkiem usłyszała od ojca: że to wschodni sąsiad Niemiec, że jest znacznie biedniejszy i kiepsko zarządzany, ale ludzie tam są wyjątkowo zaradni, gdy chodzi o ich przetrwanie indywidualne. W Ameryce spotkała paru Polaków, ale byli oni mocno zamerykanizowani. Jedyne co ich wyróżniało, to to, że uparcie ubierali choinkę dopiero w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia i ten dzień obchodzili wyjątkowo uroczyście. Macocha powiedziała jej, że to był niemiecki zwyczaj, który zadomowił się i w Polsce. Jednakowoż wszystkie te informacje, którymi nie omieszkała uraczyć swoich towarzyszy, były wyjątkowo nieprzydatne w ich sytuacji.

– Na co my właściwie czekamy? – ziewnął Touji.

Kensuke zajęty był mierzeniem siły wiatru metodą poślinionego palucha i nie zwrócił na pytanie uwagi. Shinji flegmatycznie udzielił odpowiedzi.

– Na randkę.

– Z Misato? – podskoczył Touji.

– Kretyn – burknęła Asuka. Nie mogła nie przypomnieć sobie, jak przebiegało jej pierwsze spotkanie z Trójką Głupców, jak ich pogardliwie nazywała.

Shinji uśmiechnął się. Jego kumpel gotów był dla Misato skoczyć w ogień. Jak wówczas, gdy witali Asukę, Misato spytała go jedynie, czy nie wybrałby się z nią i z pilotami. Kensukego nawet nie musiała pytać: chłopak znowu włamał się do komputera ojca i doskonale znał cel ich wyprawy. Po prostu odpowiednio wcześnie zjawił się w mieszkaniu pani Katsuragi, ciągnąc ze sobą zaspanego Suzuharę.

– Ma przylecieć dwoje nowych kandydatów oraz nowa broń – wyjaśnił Aida. Nawet go nie pytali, skąd on to wie.

– Nowy Evangelion? – Touji wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Niestety nie – ruda pokręciła głową. Shinji podjął wyjaśnienia:

– Jakaś nowa strzelba. Musimy mieć lepszy sprzęt, bo ten, co mamy, jest nieskuteczny. Nie mamy nic, czym by można ostrzelać wroga przed bezpośrednim atakiem.

– Broń dla fajtłapy – przerwała mu Asuka. – Prawdziwy wojownik walczy twarzą w twarz…

– …i ląduje na twarz – wpadł jej w słowo Shinji. – Nie wiesz, z czym masz do czynienia, ale szarżujesz. A potem czekasz, aż ci ktoś podpowie, co właściwie masz robić.

– Miałeś mnie ubezpieczać, kretynie! – wrzasnęła Asuka. Z wdzięcznością powitała okazję do pokłócenia się. Wszystko lepsze niż ta nuda.

– A niby jak to miałem zrobić, jak stałaś mi na linii strzału, co! – odwrzasnął Shinji. Chyba myślał podobnie.

– Trzeba było ubezpieczać z bliska!

– I ubezpieczałem! Zająłem jednego z pary!

– I wylądowałeś w wodzie!

– A ty niby byłaś lepsza! Miałaś swoją walkę jeden na jeden i wylądowałaś w piachu! Więc nie gadaj głupot i pomyśl trochę o taktyce!

– Znalazł się strateg od siedmiu boleści…

Kensuke westchnął.

– Długo oni tak mogą?

– Nie znasz ich? – wzruszył ramionami Touji. – Ciekawe, co tak długo zajmuje Misato–san…

Starym kumplom nie chciało się już nawet słuchać tamtej dwójki. Temat rozdziału ról w życiu codziennym i podczas walki wracał jak bumerang przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. Shinji miał pecha, że świetnie gotował i nie kwestionował poleceń Misato. Stawiało go to w oczach Asuki na podporządkowanej pozycji. Ciężko było dziewczynie uznać dłuższy staż Shinjego, tym bardziej, że początkowo zupełnie nie umiał się on bić. Jednakże Trzeci Pilot nie stał w miejscu. Nie tylko gorliwie brał udział w regulaminowych treningach w ośrodku szkoleniowym NERV–u, ale też na własną rękę starał się poprawić swe umiejętności, dopingowany przez Misato – ich opiekunkę i zarazem bezpośrednią przełożoną. W ramach tych dodatkowych treningów ćwiczył walkę wręcz z Toujim (z Asuką nie chciał trenować, bo mu było wstyd, że dziewczyna go może zbić), zaś od Kensukego uczył się posługiwania bronią palną i technik przetrwania w obcym terenie. Odbijało się to co prawda na jego wynikach w szkole, ale nie przejmował się tym specjalnie. Efekty były już całkiem widoczne. Świeżo nabyta sprawność fizyczna dała Shinjemu nieco pewności siebie. Zhardział do tego stopnia, że ośmielił się stawiać Asuce, gdy ta za bardzo nim pomiatała. W domu motywował swoją towarzyszkę do wypełniania przez nią jej prozaicznych obowiązków, takich jak pranie czy sprzątanie, szantażem: groził po prostu, że przestanie gotować i dziewczyna zostanie zmuszona do pichcenia sobie samej albo polegania na zdolnościach kulinarnych Misato. Asuka co prawda umiała przyrządzać sobie posiłki, ale ją to nudziło. Misato z kolei… No cóż, dawno już oboje zdecydowanie odstawili swoją szefową od kuchni. To była kwestia instynktu samozachowawczego. Oboje chcieli żyć. Pen Pen, dziwaczny pingwin pełniący obowiązki domowego zwierzaka, podzielał ich zdanie.

Suzuhara zaczął ziewać. Już miał wygłosić kolejną porcję narzekań, gdy zobaczył nowy cień dołączający do ich cieni. Wróciła Misato. Shinji i Asuka przerwali swoją rytualną kłótnię. Wyraz twarzy Misato nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

– Samolot dzisiaj nie przyleci – powiedziała krótko. – Chiny nie zgodziły się na przelot samolotu wojskowego z nieznaną bronią nad ich terytorium. Z Rosją Polska ostatnio ma jakieś zatargi graniczne. Jeśli Indie się nie zgodzą, to będą musieli lecieć nad Ameryką i Pacyfikiem, a to dodatkowo wydłuży okres oczekiwania.

– To nie mogli wcześniej uzgodnić trasy przelotu? – mruknęła Asuka. – Polnische Wirtschaft…

Misato wzruszyła ramionami.

– Wracamy.

Opuścili lotnisko i skierowali się w stronę parkingu, gdzie Misato zostawiła swą ukochaną brykę.

– Misato–san – Shinji chciał o coś spytać. – Czemu Ayanami nie przyjechała z nami?

– Wiedziała, co robi – skrzywiła się Asuka. – Zmarnowaliśmy cały dzień. Można go było poświęcić na coś pożytecznego.

– Na przykład na naukę? – Misato spojrzała na nią z ukosa. Panna Souryuu nie raczyła jej odpowiedzieć. Major Katsuragi zwróciła się do Shinjego.

– Rei została na warcie. Ktoś musi zawsze być do dyspozycji na wypadek kolejnego ataku.

– No, tak, ale jak my gdzieś ruszamy, to zawsze ona zostaje.

– Przejmujesz się nią? – w głosie Asuki znać było niekłamaną pogardę. – Pewnie woli towarzystwo komandora od naszego.

– Niewykluczone – skrzywiła się Misato.

Shinji się nachmurzył. Komandor Ikari co prawda zwracał się do niego po imieniu, ale to było jedyne świadectwo jakichkolwiek więzi między ojcem a synem. Natomiast przywiązanie komandora do Rei, odwzajemnione, rzucało się w oczy. Shinji nawet lubił Rei – chyba przez kontrast z męczącą Asuką – ale gdy widział ją rozmawiającą swobodnie z jego ojcem, miał ochotę któreś z nich udusić. W dodatku panna Ayanami wydawała się kompletnie nie rozumieć pretensji chłopca i oczekiwała, że będzie on patrzył na komandora z takim oddaniem, jak ona.

– Przepraszam, że was ciągnęłam na próżno – Misato wyglądała na zmęczoną i rozdrażnioną. Otworzyła drzwi samochodu i zdjęła blokadę z pozostałych.

Asuka wepchała się na siedzenie koło kierowcy, chłopcy stłoczyli się z tyłu. Ruszyli. Nikt nie miał ochoty na gadanie po całym dniu spędzonym na lotnisku wojskowym w Matsushiro, które w przeciwieństwie do cywilnego nie posiadało żadnych atrakcji i było jakby wymarłe.

W drodze powrotnej do domu nie zamienili ani słowa. Shinji jak zwykle odciął się od świata ścianą dźwięku z walkmana. Asuka bębniła palcami po szybie w rytm jakiejś swojej wewnętrznej melodii. Touji ukradkiem wertował podwędzone ojcu pisemko z nagimi paniami, przeklinając w duchu cenzurę, zamalowującą najistotniejsze detale. Kensuke uwieczniał swą kamerą zachód słońca, bo nie mógł znaleźć ciekawszego obiektu.

– To nawet dobrze, że ich dzisiaj nie spotkaliśmy – powiedział w końcu.

– Czemu? – burknął Touji, nie odrywając się od lektury.

– No bo jak by się z nami zabrali? Przecież tu już nie ma miejsca.

Misato zaklęła pod nosem. Nie wzięła pod uwagę oczywistej rzeczy.

Zadzwonił pager.

– Tak? Katsuragi przy telefonie… Co? Kiedy? Za dwie godziny… Dobrze, będę o czasie. Tylko tę dwójkę, pozostali mają miejsca zarezerwowane w hotelu wojskowym. Dobrze. A skąd ta zmiana…? Aha, rozumiem.

– Co się stało? – Asuka z zainteresowaniem popatrzyła na zwierzchniczkę. Misato zaklęła ponownie, tym razem na głos, a następnie z rozmachem obróciła samochód o 180 stopni, po czym wcisnęła gaz do dechy.

Pasażerami mocno zarzuciło. Shinji dostał kamerą Kensukego w nos, zaś Toujemu magazyn wyleciał z rąk, odbił się od przedniej szyby i upadł Asuce na kolana.

– Co ty mi tu rzucasz, zboczeńcu! – rozdarła się dziewczyna. W następnym momencie przyspieszenie strąciło jej nieszczęsne pisemko z kolan. Touji oczywiście natychmiast wychylił się, sięgając po nie. Akurat wtedy Misato wzięła brawurowo zakręt i chłopak zaliczył głową oba przednie fotele.

– Misato–san! – wrzasnął Shinji.

– Co ty wyprawiasz! Pozabijasz nas! – wrzasnęła Asuka.

– Kamera! Kamera! – wrzasnął Kensuke.

Touji tylko stęknął, trzymając się za głowę.

Przez następny odcinek drogi trzymali się za ręce, asekurując się wzajemnie, podczas gdy Misato udawała rajdowca. Dopiero po kwadransie się uspokoiła i spojrzała na zegarek.

– W porządku, nie ma co tak gnać.

Shinji spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Asuka klęła w duchu po niemiecku, rozmasowując łokieć. Walnęła nerwem w wewnętrzną klamkę. Wolała jednak się nie odzywać, gdy pani major była wściekła.

– Jednak przylatują – powiedziała po chwili Misato. Całkiem spokojnie. – Chińczycy anulowali im pozwolenie na przelot, gdy już się znajdowali nad ich terytorium. Musieli zawracać i jak już znajdowali się nad granicą z Pakistanem, przywrócono im pozwolenie.

– Więc znowu zawrócili? A czemu tak? – dopytywała się Asuka.

– Amerykanie narozrabiali. Akurat teraz w Chinach przebywa pani sekretarz stanu i strzeliła jakąś gafę dyplomatyczną. Obejrzycie dziennik, to się dowiecie o konkretach. W każdym razie Chińczycy zamierzali wywalić Amerykanów do domu i zawiesili kontakty z krajami należącymi do NATO. A Polska akurat jest najbardziej oddanym sojusznikiem USA w Europie. Interweniował polski ambasador i udało mu się przynajmniej przepuścić samolot. Tylko przez to mają ośmiogodzinną zwłokę.

Zamilkła na chwilę, kontrolując mapę.

– Najgorzej, że nie mam gdzie was wysadzić po drodze. Będziemy się gnietli w drodze powrotnej.

Na lotnisko wojskowe dojechali, gdy już było ciemno. Kensuke wyprysnął z samochodu i pognał na płytę, by uwieczniać podchodzący do lądowania ogromny transportowiec Mrija. Nikt na niego nie zwrócił uwagi, gdyż wszyscy zajęci byli zabezpieczaniem lądowania gości. Misato po chwili dołączyła do Aidy i kazała mu schować kamerę, bo mogą być kłopoty. Znajdowali się w końcu na terenie strzeżonym.

Samolot osiadł ciężko na ziemi, wytracił prędkość i podkołował pod wieżę kontrolną. Otwarły się tylne drzwi i zaczął się z nich wyłaniać powoli wielki transporter kołowy, na którym umieszczono jakąś konstrukcję. Następnie wyległa cała masa ludzi w mundurach i kombinezonach techników, a na samym końcu wyjechał motocykl z dwójką pasażerów. Misato zostawiła swych podopiecznych pod wieżą i zaczęła konferować z ludźmi w mundurach. Wreszcie skinęła na swoich.

Zerwał się wiatr, dość silny, gdyż otaczała ich otwarta przestrzeń. Asuka klęła, bo znowu jej podrywało spódnicę, zaś Touji stracił swą czapkę. Shinji i Kensuke na wszelki wypadek odsunęli się od nich.

Dwoje nastolatków na motorze okazało się być ową zapowiedzianą parą kandydatów na pilotów. Chłopak był bardzo wysoki, chudy jak szczapa. Niemniej nie był wątły, ale żylasty. Sądząc po płynnych, kocich ruchach, był bardzo sprawny fizycznie. Musiał niedawno gwałtownie wyrosnąć i jeszcze nie zdążył nabrać ciała. Dziewczyna wyglądała przy nim jak kruszynka. Była niższa od Shinjego niemal o pół głowy, ale – jak chłopcy zdążyli ocenić – okrągłości miała we właściwych miejscach. Nie była taką pięknością jak Asuka, choć jej oczy przykuwały uwagę – duże, skośne i wąskie, jak u zadowolonej z życia lwicy. Rysy twarzy miała bardzo podobne do swojego towarzysza. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że przybysze są blisko spokrewnieni, a może nawet byli rodzeństwem. Co prawda różnili się bardzo wzrostem i kolorem włosów – dziewczyna miała ciemne, a chłopak bardzo jasne, właściwie białe. Jednakże, gdy przyjrzało im się bliżej, widać było przy skórze ciemne odrosty. Biel nie była naturalna.

Oboje mieli na sobie czarne, skórzane kurtki, bawełniane koszulki z nadrukiem "You are not alone with schizophrenia" i jasne spodnie z ciekawymi wzorami haftowanymi na udach. Bardzo zainteresowały one Asukę.

Nowi przywitali się po angielsku. Przypuszczenie młodych Japończyków, co do pokrewieństwa przybyszów, potwierdziło się. Nowi byli rodzeństwem, bliźniakami. Chłopak przedstawił się jako Marcin Wicher, a dziewczyna na imię miała Martyna. Misato przedstawiła swoich podopiecznych.

Zaraz rozpoczęła się wymiana zdań na podstawowe tematy: ulubione filmy, gry i muzyka, motor, zwyczaje, sposoby przedstawiania się. Po angielsku. Trójka Japończyków angielski znała słabo, wręcz fatalnie, za to Misato, Asuka i oboje Polacy wysławiali się w języku Szekspira z łatwością. Asuka była wniebowzięta, gdy okazało się, że goście znają również doskonale niemiecki. Natomiast z japońskiego opanowali niestety jedynie trochę podstawowych zwrotów i słownictwo, które weszło do kultury masowej.

Souryuu pilnie przyglądała się medalionom, które Wichrowie zawiesili sobie na szyjach. Początkowo myślała, że to krzyżyki, podobne do tego, który nosiła Misato, ale nie. Wisiorki miały kształt zwierzęcych główek. U Marcina była to głowa stylizowanego psa albo wilka z rozwartą paszczą, natomiast u Martyny realistycznie ujęty łeb kota. Wykonano je chyba ze srebra. Asuka skądś znała te motywy, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, skąd. Chyba z jakiejś bajki.

– Jesteście bardzo zmęczeni? – spytała Misato, przerywając wstępną wymianę informacji.

– Wyspaliśmy się w samolocie.

Misato powiadomiła jakiegoś gościa w mundurze – opiekuna owej dwójki – że zabiera młodych do kwater. Sprzęt miał zostać na miejscu, do prób poligonowych. Marcin zawrócił do samolotu po bagaże swoje i siostry, Martyna natomiast wzięła motor za kierownicę i, idąc razem z pozostałymi w kierunku samochodu Misato, kontynuowała rozmowę. Problemy z transportem całej gromadki do domu rozwiązały się szybko. Martyna zaproponowała, że siądzie któremuś z chłopaków na kolana, zaś jej brat na pewno będzie wolał przejechać się na motorze. W trakcie likwidowania oporów Misato przed przyjęciem tej opcji wrócił Marcin i spytał, czy gospodarze nie mieliby nic przeciw temu, żeby on pojechał na własnych dwóch kółkach. Dopiero niedawno kupił sobie tego junaka i jeszcze nie zdążył się nim nacieszyć. Misato machnęła ręką. Chłopak prawo jazdy miał. Co prawda nieważne w Japonii, bo nie ukończył jeszcze 16 lat, ale Misato liczyła na to, że o tej porze policja nie będzie się czepiać. A w razie czego miała za sobą cały autorytet NERV–u. Uprzedziła jedynie gościa, że w Japonii, inaczej niż w większości krajów europejskich, panuje ruch lewostronny. Na Marcinie nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

W trakcie ładowania bagaży rodzeństwa do bagażnika, a Martyny na kolana Shinjego (był najniższy z chłopaków, więc przy nim było najwięcej miejsca), Martyna zobaczyła walające się na podłodze pisemko erotyczne. Na widok ocenzurowanych aktów parsknęła śmiechem. Zamieniła kilka słów z bratem. Na pytanie Asuki odpowiedziała po niemiecku, że śmieszy ją sama idea wydawania ocenzurowanej pornografii. Albo do oglądania dostępne jest wszystko, albo tylko niektóre części ciała i w takim razie powinno się publikować co najwyżej zdjęcia częściowo rozebrane.

– Zaczekajcie chwilę – rzucił Marcin po angielsku. Wsiadł na motor i ku konsternacji Misato zniknął gdzieś w ciemności. Wrócił po dziesięciu minutach. Otworzył bagażnik motoru, mieszczący się pod tylnym siedzeniem, i wyciągnął z niego cały stos magazynów pornograficznych i periodyków zawierających lżejszą erotykę. Asukę zatkało. Chłopaków też.

– Wojsko zostawiło w samolocie. To jeszcze chyba po międzynarodowych misjach ONZ, bo tu są pisemka z całej Europy, USA, Kanady, Australii… Będziecie mieli co oglądać.

Wreszcie można było ruszać w drogę. Misato prowadziła, a Marcin jechał w ślad za nią. Młodzież w samochodzie kontynuowała rozmowę. Zagraniczne porno strasznie korciło Suzuharę, ale nie śmiał go ruszać. Już i tak wystarczająco skompromitował się przed Misato. A dziewczyny ucięły sobie akurat o tym pogawędkę – po angielsku, więc piąte przez dziesiąte Trzej Głupcy coś tam rozumieli. Misato od czasu do czasu wtrącała swoje złośliwe komentarze.

– Asuka… – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Shinji.

– Czego?

– Ty masz dobrą orientację w przestrzeni, prawda?

– Oczywiście.

– Więc może powinnaś pilotować? Misato–san łatwo się gubi.

– Ale tylko w miejscach, których nie znam dobrze! – zirytowała się Misato. – A tę drogę znam na pamięć. Mnóstwo razy tędy jeździłam.

– Po nocy też? – spytał niewinnie Shinji. – Zresztą, jak jest pani pewna, to już się nie odzywam.

Misato też przestała się odzywać, skupiając się na obserwacji drogi, zaś Asuka odwróciła się i zaczęła na wszelki wypadek obserwować mapę na ekranie kontrolnym. Rzuciła tylko po niemiecku parę słów wyjaśnienia nowej koleżance. Martyna zachichotała. Kensuke ukradkiem pokazał młodemu Ikariemu znak "V" i zdecydował się sprawdzić, co też podnieca gaijinów. Touji, zaglądając mu kątem oka w pismo, próbował nawiązać konwersację z nową koleżanką. Jąkając się przy każdym słowie, zdołał sklecić kilka banalnych zdań. W końcu sobie darował, zdeprymowany.

– Czego słuchasz, Shinji? – Martyna wskazała walkmana. Ikari tym razem nie zatkał sobie uszu słuchawkami, bo nie chciał, by wzięto go za osobę nieuprzejmą.

– Bacha – odpowiedział.

– Muzyka klasyczna?

– Tak. Chcesz… posłuchać?

Podał dziewczynie słuchawki i włączył kasetę.

– Ładne – powiedziała po chwili. – Kawaii – poprawiła się. Shinji jednak zrozumiał polskie słowo po tonie w jakim zostało wypowiedziane. Było mu bardzo przyjemnie, że dziewczynie podoba się to, co i jemu. Angielskie zdanie samo ułożyło mu się w głowie. Po dłuższej chwili namysłu zdecydował się je wygłosić.

– Mo… mogę tego słuchać non–stop…

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

– Rozumiem. Mnie również bardzo się to podoba.

Więcej się już nie odzywała, zasłuchana. Od czasu do czasu tylko sprawdzała, czy widać za nimi światełko motocykla. Shinji milczał. Czuł na policzku dotyk innego ciepłego policzka i rozkoszował się nim. Jego ucho znajdowało się blisko ucha dziewczyny i wyraźnie słyszał odtwarzaną melodię. Więcej nic od świata nie chciał. Kensuke metodycznie wertował australijskie wydanie "Playboya" – krępował się trochę brać przy dziewczynach za rzeczy bardziej drastyczne. Touji zrezygnował z konspiracji i wziął się za lekturę innego pisemka. Asuka prowadziła cichą konwersację z Misato.

Nie wiadomo kiedy dojechali pod dom Misato, Shinjego i Asuki. Zatrzymali się i zaczęli leniwie gramolić do wyjścia. Po chwili dołączył do nich Marcin. Roześmiał się na widok zaambarasowanych chłopaków.

– I co, siostra? Jak się jechało? – zagaił po polsku.

– Bardzo przyjemnie. Żałuj, że nie byłeś z nami.

– A ty żałuj, że nie byłaś na zewnątrz. Nocka przepiękna. Pani Katsuragi… – przeszedł na angielski.

– Wystarczy Misato – uśmiechnęła się Misato. Marcin zastanowił się.

– To znaczy, że mam mówić "Misato–san", czy tylko "Misato"? Nie chciałbym strzelić gafy…

Misato parsknęła śmiechem.

– Misato–san. Tak się u nas mówi do starszych.

– Rozumiem. Misato–san… Czy mogę o coś spytać?

– Tak?

– Pani nazwisko mi się z czymś kojarzy…

– Pewnie z Drugą Wojną Światową – wtrącił Kensuke. – Był taki lotniskowiec "Katsuragi". I lotniskowiec "Souryuu" też.

– Aha. A ja jestem Wicher, jak polski niszczyciel "Wicher". Też Druga Wojna Światowa. Ale ja nie o tym. Miałem na myśli ekspedycję antarktyczną kierowaną przez profesora Katsuragi. Zastanawiałem się, czy to zbieżność nazwisk, czy może… W końcu pracuje pani w NERV–ie.

Misato pobladła. Uśmiech spełzł jej z twarzy. Martyna przerzucała szybko spojrzenia od jednego do drugiego. Kensuke i Touji patrzyli z zainteresowaniem. Asuce i Shinjemu zaparło dech. Oni byli wtajemniczeni w prawdę o Drugim Impakcie.

– To był mój ojciec – odpowiedziała powoli Misato.

– Była tam pani? – spytała Martyna.

– Co ty, za wcześnie… – zmitygował ją Marcin po polsku.

– Byłam.

Zapadła cisza. Dla Shinjego i Asuki była to rewelacja. O tym nie mieli pojęcia.

– Miałam wtedy tyle lat, co wy teraz.

Kensuke i Touji wyczuli, że dzieje się coś bardzo ważnego. Misato jednak nie kontynuowała.

– Macie mieszkanie dokładnie nad nami, w tym samym pionie. Shinji i Asuka wam pokażą. Ja muszę odwieźć tych tutaj do ich domów.

– Misato–san, o co chodzi? – chciał się dowiedzieć Touji. Ale Kensuke go zagarnął:

– Pewnie znowu jakieś ściśle–tajne–tylko–dla–personelu–NERV–u.

– Zgadza się – powiedziała Misato. Nie zauważyła, że Kensuke mrugnął do Toujego znacząco: jak tajne, to on prześwietli pliki ojca i się dowie. Touji skinął głową.

– Czemu pytacie? – zwracając się ponownie do rodzeństwa Misato przeszła znowu na angielski.

– Nasz ojciec tam był – odpowiedział Marcin. – Doktor Albert Wicher. Może go pani kojarzy?

Misato pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Przykro mi. Tam było wielu cudzoziemców.

Rodzeństwo milczało.

– Przeżył?

– Nie. Jesteśmy, jak to się mówi… pogrobowcami.


	2. 11 września 2015, piątek

**Jedna Jaskółka**

11 września 2015, piątek

Testy synchronizacji, prowadzone przez całe popołudnie, szły źle. Nawet bardzo źle. Wydawało się, że rodzeństwo nie jest w stanie zsynchronizować się z żadną z Ev będących na wyposażeniu NERV–u. Oboje wyszli w końcu z gigantycznych cyborgów zmęczeni i rozdrażnieni.

– Musicie się po prostu otworzyć na Evę – powiedziała Rei. Nieźle znała angielski.

– Muszę się umyć – stwierdził Marcin. – Jest tu jakiś prysznic?

– Zaprowadzę cię – zaproponował Shinji. – Asuka…

– Wiem, pokażę. Chodź – Asuka zwróciła się do Martyny.

Misato zatroskana patrzyła na wyniki testu. Ritsuko i Maya były równie zdziwione i zaaferowane, jak ona.

– O co tu chodzi? Z takimi wynikami harmonicznymi powinni oboje się połączyć bez problemu.

– Może to zmiana stref czasowych? – podpowiedziała Maya.

– To bez znaczenia. Forma fizyczna nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Zresztą mieli pół dnia na wypoczynek. Specjalnie na testy wybrana została taka pora, by byli w pełni rozbudzeni. To musi być jakaś blokada psychiczna – Ritsuko w zmyśleniu tarła podbródek. – Jeśli wierzyć ich opiekunowi, oboje mają nawet zaczątkowe zdolności rozwijania pola AT.

– Samodzielnie!

– Tak.

– Czy w tym tkwi problem?

Ritsuko westchnęła.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że zamykają się, gdy ma dojść do kontaktu z którąkolwiek Evą. Nie otwierają się nawet na symulowany kontakt. A szkoda, bo mieliby od początku bardzo wysokie walory jako piloci.

– Więc jednak Marduk się nie pomylił… – zamyśliła się Misato. – Mimo wszystko nie nadają się na pilotów. Inaczej zostaliby wskazani.

Ritsuko zerknęła ukradkiem na przyjaciółkę.

– Nie pomylił się.

+

– Jesteś chory? – Shinji z niepokojem patrzył na Polaka. Ten siedział pod prysznicem i wyglądał, jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty. Po chwili młody Japończyk zreflektował się i powtórzył pytanie po angielsku.

– Nie – Marcin odpowiedział cicho, nie otwierając oczu. – Po prostu nienawidzę zapachu krwi. Zawsze jak siostra ma okres, to ja cierpię. Używaliśmy w Polsce innego płynu do oddychania. Skąd wy wytrzasnęliście taki?

Marcin mówił dość cicho, ale wystarczająco wyraźnie, by Shinji mógł go zrozumieć.

– Nie wiem. Mamy go… Po prostu mamy.

Marcin chyba doszedł do siebie, bo wstał i zaczął się myć starannie. Shinji stwierdził, że nic tu po nim i wyszedł z łazienki. W drzwiach prawie zderzył się z Martyną. Już ubraną.

– Jak on się czuje? – spytała niespokojnie.

– Był trochę chory, ale już ok. Hej, tutaj jest męska łazienka – Shinji poniewczasie zorientował się, że dziewczyna chce go wyminąć.

– To mój brat – powiedziała Martyna i weszła do środka. Shinji popatrzył za nią przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Nie jego sprawa.

Przy stanowisku operatorów trwała zażarta dyskusja na temat tego, co zrobić z rodzeństwem: czy ich szkolić i ewentualnie poddać terapii w nadziei przezwyciężenia barier psychicznych, czy też sobie darować. Opiekun rodzeństwa, major Stanisławski, nie zabierał w niej głosu. Kiwał jedynie głową, jakby mówił "wiedziałem, że tak będzie". Stanęło w końcu na tym, że rodzeństwo wróci do Polski tym samym samolotem, którym przyleciało. Ritsuko stwierdziła, że psychoterapie ciągną się latami i nie dają żadnych gwarancji wyleczenia. A piloci potrzebni są teraz. Misato wyszła z pokoju operatorów bardzo niezadowolona. Ubodło ją zwłaszcza, że opiekun polskich dzieci nie przejawiał żadnego zainteresowania ich losem. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego właściwie tak jej zależy na zatrzymaniu tej dwójki. Choć nie, wiedziała. Łączyła ją z nimi tajemnica Antarktydy. Wprawdzie następnego dnia po przybyciu nie zamienili na ten temat ani słowa, ale było dla niej jasne, że dzieciaki mają pewne pojęcie, co tam się wydarzyło.

Gdy wróciła do swoich podopiecznych, ci akurat dyskutowali nad nazwiskiem Asuki. Rodzeństwo nie mogło dojść do ładu z faktem, że osoba, której rodzimym językiem jest niemiecki, nosi japońskie imię i nazwisko, i jeszcze ma do tego owo "Langley" pomiędzy jednym a drugim.

– Tata jest pół Niemcem, pół Amerykaninem. Nazywa się Edmond Langley. Mama z kolei nazywała się Kyoko Zeppelin Souryuu. W naszym rodzie była tradycja, że kobiety zachowywały podwójne nazwiska – po ojcu i po matce. Nie przyjmowały nazwiska męża, tylko zachowywały własne dziedzictwo – tłumaczyła Asuka po angielsku.

– Dziwne, słyszałem, że w Hiszpanii jest taki zwyczaj, ale w Niemczech?

– To twoja mama jest Japonką?

– Babcia była Japonką. To stare dzieje, jeszcze z czasów Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Ród Souryuu utrzymywał bliskie kontakty z rodem hrabiów Zeppelin. Kiedy wymarli wszyscy męscy potomkowie, obowiązek przekazania rodowego nazwiska spadł na kobiety. To obyczaj japoński. Z kolei w Europie wówczas był nacisk na zmianę nazwiska na nazwisko męża. Efekt jest kompromisem. Po wojnie też to przetrwało, a nawet stało się łatwiejsze, bo wprowadzono równouprawnienie. Babcia wychowała się w Niemczech, wówczas Zachodnich. Ona mnie nauczyła języka, bo mama w domu mówiła wyłącznie po niemiecku… Uczyła mnie też pisania, ale nie przykładałam się do tego… Teraz żałuję, bo mam kłopoty z kanji.

Pojawienie się Misato przerwało rozmowę.

– Więcej prób dzisiaj już nie będzie.

– Całe szczęście… Jeszcze trochę, a zarzygałbym wam Entry Plug. – odetchnął Marcin.

– Tak źle znosisz kontakt? Czy może masz klaustrofobię? – zaniepokoiła się Misato.

– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy – Marcin machnął ręką. – To znaczy, kontakt jest koszmarny, ale przeżywałem już gorsze rzeczy. Po prostu nie znoszę zapachu krwi. To znaczy, nie mdleję, ani nic takiego, ale to nie jest przyjemne, być zanurzonym w morzu krwi.

Misato zamurowało.

– Ten wasz cholerny opiekun nic nie powiedział! Może dałoby się coś z tym zrobić! Mamy przecież fachowców od takich rzeczy! – zdenerwowała się.

Martyna popatrzyła na nią spokojnie.

– Ja nie mam takich problemów, a wcale nie wypadłam lepiej. To znaczy, że nie będziemy pilotami?

Misato zdziwiła się lekko, bo było to powiedziane z nadzieją, a nie z rozczarowaniem.

– Nie. Zapadła decyzja, by szukać następnych kandydatów, którzy nie będą mieli takich problemów z synchronizacją. Wy wracacie do kraju, gdy się skończą poligonowe próby z bronią, która przywieźliście. Czyli za jakieś dwa tygodnie.

– To dobrze – rodzeństwo spojrzało po sobie z uśmiechem.

Asuka nie mogła powstrzymać okrzyku zdziwienia.

– Jak to, nie chcecie być pilotami?

– Nie – odpowiedziała jej Martyna. – Mamy już dosyć tych wszystkich testów, doświadczeń, eksperymentów i badań. Chcemy żyć jak normalni ludzie. Jeśli będzie jakaś wojna, to pójdziemy do wojska, nie ma sprawy. Ale do tego czasu, chcemy mieć trochę życia dla siebie.

– Poza tym bez urazy, ale sama idea Evangeliona wdaje mi się kretyńska – stwierdził Marcin. – Chyba konstruktorzy naoglądali się zbyt dużo kreskówek. W ogóle cała ta historia jest głupia: jakiś potwór atakuje Japonię, a wy wystawiacie przeciw niemu własnego potwora. Jak w tanich filmach z zeszłego wieku.

Misato i Asuka obraziły się. Shinji nie zrozumiał dobrze wymiany zdań i poprosił Asukę o przetłumaczenie. Gdy ta mu pokrótce streściła rozmowę, zaczął się śmiać. Jego sympatia do Polaków znacznie wzrosła. Wiedział, że w tym momencie naraża się Asuce, ale on sam nie był entuzjastą Evangelionów i pilotował tylko dlatego, by uzyskać aprobatę osób z otoczenia. A teraz się okazało, że są inne osoby, które również nie podchodzą do nich entuzjastycznie i przedkładają normalne życie nad walkę.

Rei wyglądała, jakby sprawa w ogóle jej nie obeszła. Przez cały dzisiejszy dzień nie odzywała się prawie wcale, poza przedstawieniem się i krótkim instruktażem dla nowych, o którego udzielenie poprosiła ją Ritsuko. Marcin teraz zwrócił się do niej.

– Masz na imię Rei, prawda?

Skinęła głową.

– Powiedz mi, jak uzyskałaś taki kolor? Nie wiedziałem że w Japonii barwi się również oczy. Szkła kontaktowe chyba tego nie załatwią, bo ich kolor będzie się mieszać z kolorem oczu. A ja też bym chciał mieć taką piękną czerwień.

Misato, Shinji i Asuka ze zdziwieniem stwierdzili, że nieporuszona zwykle Rei wygląda na wstrząśniętą. Niebieskowłosa po dłuższej chwili odpowiedziała:

– To naturalny kolor.

Teraz Marcinowi brwi powędrowały do góry.

– Czas na mnie – powiedziała Rei i wyszła.

+

Po powrocie do domu Polacy zostali u Misato, Shinjego i Asuki na kolacji. Ponieważ trzeba było przygotować posiłek dla nadprogramowej liczby osób, Marcin zabrał Asukę na junaku do najbliższego supermarketu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie dosiąść z powrotem swojego mechanicznego rumaka przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Martwiło go tylko, że kończy mu się paliwo. W Japonii było strasznie drogie.

Z wyprawy skorzystał o tyle, że Asuka przestała się na niego boczyć o lekceważenie Evangelionów. Chodził z nią od półki do półki, pytał o japońskie nazwy produktów i znaczenie symboli kanji, wywiadywał się o jej ulubione potrawy i inne rzeczy – aż w końcu zaproponował randkę. Asuka nie miała nic przeciw temu, bała się jedynie, że znowu wypadnie coś niespodziewanego – na przykład atak anioła, albo niezapowiedziane testy Ritsuko.

– Próba naszej broni odbędzie się za trzy dni, jak zmontują podzespoły i przygotują stanowisko na poligonie – powiedział Marcin. – Dziś jeszcze poproszę panią Misato, by mi zalegalizowała prawo jazdy. Powinniśmy mieć do dyspozycji cały jutrzejszy dzień i pojutrze. Coś z tego się wybierze.

– A dokąd pojedziemy? Przecież ty nie znasz Japonii.

Asuka sądziła, że Marcin ją poprosi o wybór odpowiedniego miejsca na randkę. Co byłoby trochę głupie, bo to on ją zaprosił. Ale się pomyliła.

– Wczoraj znalazłem w sieci informację, że otwierają do zwiedzania atelier filmowe w Gotenba, tam gdzie kręcili filmy o Drugim Impakcie i inną fantastykę. Zwłaszcza te ostatnie produkcje o potworach i robotach – uśmiechnął się. – Zamówiłem już bilety. Co ty na to?

Asuka była zachwycona. Pomysł szalenie jej się spodobał, a jeszcze bardziej to, że chłopak wykazywał inicjatywę. Pozostało tylko przekonać Misato. Marcin nie zdradził, że pierwotnie zamierzał wybrać się z siostrą, ale ta chciała zostać sam na sam z Misato, by porozmawiać o wydarzeniach na Antarktydzie.

Zagadali się tak, że nabrali za dużo rzeczy do koszyka. Dopiero przy płaceniu Asuka się zreflektowała, że nie wystarczy jej pieniędzy. Marcin dopłacił różnicę.

– Taki jesteś bogaty?

– Może nie bogaty, ale mam własne fundusze. W zeszłym roku nieźle harowaliśmy z Martynką, by nie być na łasce innych. Mamie ledwo starcza do pierwszego. Tylko dlatego zgodziliśmy się na doświadczenia, że słono nam za nie zapłacili.

– Co to były za doświadczenia?

Marcin nie odpowiedział, zajęty ładowaniem wiktuałów do bagażnika. Dopiero gdy skończył, odezwał się:

– Wybacz, nie chcę o tym mówić. Nieprzyjemne sprawy.

+

Kolacja była wesoła. Weselsza niż się spodziewali, bo wprosił się na nią niejaki Kaji, dawny facet Misato, a obecnie współpracownik. Wichrowie po raz kolejny pogubili się z japońskim sposobem przedstawiania – nie wiedzieli w końcu, czy ich nowy znajomy nazywa się Kaji Ryouji, czy Ryouji Kaji. Obie wersje były jednakowo prawdopodobne, bo zarówno Kaji, jak i Ryouji były imionami. Marcin podejrzewał że samemu Kajemu się myli. Postanowił zwracać się do sympatycznego Japończyka tak jak Shinji i Asuka: Kaji–san. Misato odzywała się do gościa monosylabami, a gdy zdawał się jej nie słyszeć, burczała epitety "dupek", "śmieć", "błazen" i tym podobne. Kaji bezczelnie ją podrywał, doprowadzając Asukę do białej gorączki. Marcin z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się dorosłym. Byli żywym zaprzeczeniem jego wyobrażenia o tym, jacy są Japończycy prywatnie. Ale w toku rozmowy wyszło na jaw, że Kaji spędził spory szmat czasu w Niemczech, a następnie odwiedził Amerykę, gdzie przejął opiekę nad Asuką. Misato z kolei często podróżowała do różnych krajów, kontaktując się z instytutami badawczymi i wojskowymi różnych specjalności. Misato zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, czym właściwie Kaji się zajmuje obecnie. Ale uświadomiła to sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy zapytała o to Martyna.

– Powiedzmy, że sprzątam tam, gdzie inni nabałaganią, a gdzie inni chcą mieć porządek, tam ja mącę. I wchodzę tam, gdzie mnie nie proszą.

Asuka nic z tej wypowiedzi nie zrozumiała, ale ponieważ Martyna wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną, nie dała nic po sobie poznać. Shinji też nie zrozumiał, ale jego to nie obchodziło. Z coraz większym zainteresowaniem patrzył, jak trzy kobiety przy stole rywalizują o nieogolonego mężczyznę.

"Jakbym ja próbował się tak zapuścić jak Kaji, to by mnie najpierw Asuka, a potem Misato ochrzaniły, że nie dbam o siebie. A o niego mało sobie oczu nie wydrapią. Jeszcze do tego Martyna… Jak on to robi?"

W pewnej chwili zauważył, że Marcin mruga na niego i dyskretnie wysuwa się z kuchni. Shinji odczekał chwilę i wysunął się za nim.

– Shinji, ty chodzisz z Asuką?

Shinji nie zrozumiał angielskiego zwrotu.

– To znaczy, czy ty ją kochasz, czy jedynie mieszkacie razem?

– Ach, o to chodzi… Nie, jedynie mieszkamy razem.

– To dobrze, bo ją zaprosiłem na randkę – Marcin powiedział to tonem beztroskim, ale obserwował uważnie reakcję rozmówcy. Shinji wzruszył ramionami.

– Będzie cicho i spokojnie w domu – odrzekł.

Wicher uspokojony chciał już wracać, ale Shinji przytrzymał go za ramię:

– Marcin–kun…

– Tak?

– Czy ja… mogę z Martyną…? – słowa ciężko przechodziły chłopcu przez gardło. – No, też zaprosić…

– Pewnie. To tylko wasza sprawa.

Shinji się rozluźnił. Nigdy jeszcze nie umawiał się z dziewczynami. Asuka, choć znajdowała się pod ręką, była dla niego zbyt gwałtowna. Zresztą był pewny, że odmówiłaby mu. Nie raz i nie dwa dawała mu znać, że uważa go za mięczaka i fajtłapę. Rei z kolei, druga dziewczyna, z którą miał bliski kontakt, była kompletnie nieprzewidywalna. I tak już odniósł spory sukces, że kilka razy z nią porozmawiał. Pozostałe dziewczyny w klasie, po okresie początkowej adoracji, szybko zostawiły go w spokoju. Pewnie uznały go za mało interesującego. Prawdę mówiąc, Shinjemu to nawet odpowiadało. Wolał stopniowe budowanie zażyłości i takie gwałtowne oblężenie peszyło go. A Martyna… Mieszkała raptem piętro wyżej, nikogo jeszcze nie znała i lubiła muzykę. Shinji śnił o niej ostatniej nocy i rozpamiętywał te dwie godziny, kiedy siedziała mu na kolanach, przytulona i wsłuchana w Bacha.

– Marcin–kun…

– Tak?

– Zrozumiałeś, co mówił Kaji–san? O swoim zawodzie?

– Co? A, tak. Mówił, że jest szpiegiem. I kilerem.

Shinjego zmroziło.

– Co ty mówisz! – mało nie krzyknął.

– Nie rób takiej zgorszonej miny. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, to on tu odpowiada za waszą ochronę. Macie tu przecież terrorystów, no nie? Ktoś wam wysadził pierwsze Tokio w powietrze. Myślisz, że nikt nie chciałby was porwać dla okupu? – Marcin szybko odwrócił się, by Shinji nie zobaczył go krztuszącego się od wewnętrznego śmiechu. Zażartował tylko, a biedny chłopaczek wziął to na poważnie. "Straszny z niego dzieciak" – pomyślał. – "Jak go moja siostra weźmie w obroty, to będzie naprawdę biedny."

Wicher wrócił do kuchni, gdzie tłoczyło się całe towarzystwo, odwołał na stronę Misato i coś jej zaczął tłumaczyć. Wysłuchała go i skinęła głową. Chłopak uśmiechnięty stanął przy Asuce i szepnął jej coś do ucha, a ta popatrzyła na niego i entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową. Shinji usunął się w cień.

"Więc to tak się załatwia" – pomyślał. – "Parę słów i po wszystkim."

Wrócił do kuchni, gdzie rozmowa zeszła akurat na tematy aktualne.

– Wiecie może, dlaczego ta broń nazywa się "Jaskółka"? – spytała Misato. – Wasi technicy i wojskowi albo nie wiedzieli albo raczyli mnie jakimiś sentencjami.

– "Jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni"? – Martyna przytoczyła polskie przysłowie i od razu przetłumaczyła je na angielski.

– Właśnie. Nie rozumiem tych waszych mądrości Zachodu.

Martyna się roześmiała.

– To nie jest żadna wielka mądrość, tylko przysłowie. Nieaktualne zresztą, bo już nie ma pór roku. Jaskółki są u nas przez cały rok.

– Ale co to znaczy? – Dopytywała się Misato.

– I co to są jaskółki? – Dołączył się Shinji.

Marcin wziął kartkę papieru, flamaster i narysował szybko ptaka o wąskich, sierpowatych skrzydłach i rozwidlonym ogonie, jak u fregaty. Ptak uganiał się za małą muszką.

– To jest jaskółka.

– Wygląda jak salangan – stwierdził Shinji.

Kaji z równym jak Misato zainteresowaniem przyglądał się rysunkowi.

– I co to ma wspólnego z bronią plazmową? Przecież to nie będzie broń lotnicza, jej podzespoły są za duże. Zdaje się, że to ma być wasza broń ręczna.

– Jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni – powiedział Marcin. – Jaskółki odlatywały z Polski jesienią i przylatywały wiosną, kiedy już było ciepło i obudziły się owady. Czasami mrozy wracały w marcu lub kwietniu. Jak któryś ptak przyleciał za wcześnie, to ryzykował, że zamarznie. Dlatego się mówiło, że jak się widzi jedną jaskółkę, to wcale nie znaczy, że już jest po ostatnich mrozach. Dopiero całe stado dawało pewność, że przyszła wiosna.

– A co to ma wspólnego z bronią? – Asuka ponowiła pytanie.

Marcin zrobił mądrą minę. Martyna westchnęła.

– Uwaga, teraz będzie wykład polityczny.

– Ach, Polacy uwielbiają rozprawiać o polityce! – pokiwał głową Kaji. – Zaryzykujemy.

Marcin się obruszył.

– Wcale nie będzie wykładu. Normalnie, Niemcy sprzątnęli nam sprzed nosa kontrakt na budowę Evangeliona, Szóstki, czy Ósemki. Samodzielnie nie możemy sobie pozwolić na budowę. Oni zresztą też. Ich gospodarka kuleje od czasu, gdy im zatopiło całe centrum przemysłowe w Essen. Ale uzyskali fundusze od Rosji i Chin, a nam Amerykanie powiedzieli, że musimy radzić sobie sami. No to sobie radzimy, projektujemy broń przeciw potworom i Evangelionom. Taką, która będzie penetrowała ich osłonę. Na dłuższą metę bardziej nam się to opłaci. Tylko, że to nam nie załatwi problemu bezrobocia.

Asuka, zadowolona, że jej rodacy wykazali spryt i inicjatywę, tłumaczyła wszystko Shinjemu.

– To jednak chcieliście budować Evangeliony – stwierdził Shinji.

– Pieniądz nie śmierdzi – powiedział Marcin. – Jeden Evangelion to zatrudnienie dla setek tysięcy, jeśli nie milionów ludzi. Budowa zaplecza technicznego, systemów obronnych, zasilania w energię elektryczną i składniki odżywcze, części zamiennych i kultur tkankowych… Przecież Evangelion to cyborg i na samym prądzie nie pojedzie. Jeść też musi. Gdy powiedziano, że z kontraktu nici, to o mało nie doszło do rewolucji. Na szczęście nowy rząd miał parę dobrych pomysłów, jak z tego wybrnąć. Ale ciągle jeszcze nie jest pewne, czy te projekty wypalą. Za trzy dni się przekonamy.

Asuka dzielnie tłumaczyła.

– I to jest ta jaskółka, tak? – spytał Shinji. – Jeśli wasza broń będzie użyteczna, to dostaniecie zamówienia na następne? Jeśli znowu nie stracicie kontraktu, bo wtedy to by była tylko jedna jaskółka, ta, co to nie czyni wiosny?

Marcin kiwnął głową.

– Właśnie.

+

Dalsza rozmowa zeszła ze spraw poważnych. Dziewczyny zajęły się roztrząsaniem, co się nosi w tym sezonie w Europie, Kaji i Misato demonstrowali Marcinowi zalety japońskiej broni krótkiej i wyjaśniali cierpliwie, że katany i inne miecze dawno już wyszły z powszechnego użycia. Shinji z kolei, poproszony przez Misato, zagrał kilka kawałków na wiolonczeli, czym wzbudził żywe zainteresowanie Polki. Pen Pen wyłonił się ze swej lodówki usłyszawszy dźwięki muzyki, czym sprowokował zażartą dyskusję na temat etyki inżynierii genetycznej i doświadczeń na zwierzętach. Gdy w toku dyskusji okazało się, że dyskutanci zapomnieli, jakie właściwie były ich początkowe stanowiska, Shinji uznał, że trzeba kłaść towarzystwo spać. Wychodząc Martyna obiecała, że nauczy Shinjego przyrządzania paru polskich potraw i gospodarze przekonają się, która kuchnia jest lepsza: polska, czy niemiecka. Asuka nie usłyszała tego, bo akurat przekonywała Misato, że lawendowe perfumy są piętnastoletniej kobiecie niezbędne do życia. Z tego powodu nie zauważyła też, że Martyna dała Shinjemu i Kajemu buziaka na pożegnanie.

Obaj długo potem nie mogli zasnąć.


	3. 12 września 2015, sobota

**Jedna Jaskółka**

12 września 2015, sobota

Następnego dnia Misato załatwiła obojgu rodzeństwu dokumenty zezwalające na swobodne poruszanie się po Japonii jednośladami. Musieli tylko zdać test na znajomość przepisów ruchu drogowego i wykazać się umiejętnościami prowadzenia pojazdów mechanicznych. Test był po angielsku, więc Wichrowie nie mieli z nim problemu. Shinji stracił odwagę, gdy zobaczył, że Martyna też świetnie jeździ na motorze. On w życiu nie miał okazji na zdobycie takich umiejętności. Po prawdzie, to wcale o nie nie zabiegał. Asuka była niezadowolona – formalności przeciągnęły się tak długo, że nie wiedzieć kiedy zrobiło się późne popołudnie. Marcin był nieco rozbity, bo jeszcze nie przestawiły mu się pory aktywności. Po testach się zdrzemnął, a gdy się obudził, zaprosił Asukę i chłopaków na karty. Martyna zawiadomiła również Rei, ale ta nie przyjęła zaproszenia. Marcin pomyślał, że pewnie z jakiegoś powodu uraziła ją jego ciekawość. Shinji zabrał ze sobą Pen Pena, bo Misato wychodziła do pracy. Miała coś do załatwienia w Matsushiro w związku z planowanymi testami Jaskółki.

Kensuke przybył z kwaśną miną. Jego matka skonfiskowała mu jego porcję zagranicznych pisemek, które dostał od Marcina. Touji takich problemów nie miał, bo w domu był tylko on, jego ojciec i dziadek, równie zainteresowani. Siostra Toujego ciągle leżała w szpitalu, co martwiło chłopaka, ale jej stan był stabilny. Odwiedzał ją co dzień.

Shinji z ciekawością rozglądał się po mieszkaniu zajmowanym przez rodzeństwo. Niby żadnych cudów być w nim nie mogło, jako że to było standardowe japońskie mieszkanie, ale ku zdumieniu chłopca ściany były wymalowane w niezwykłe sceny: od iluzjonistycznych obrazów przez zupełnie bajkowe, rozświetlone słońcem pejzaże.

– Nie mogliśmy spać po nocach – wzruszył ramionami Marcin – tośmy sobie wystroili mieszkanko.

Cały apartament wyglądał, jakby każda ściana była przejściem do innego świata – goście mieli wrażenie, że wystarczy tylko wyciągnąć rękę, by się w nim zanurzyć. Kiedy Polacy zdążyli to wszystko wymalować, pozostawało zagadką. W końcu mieli na to jedynie dwie noce. W mieszkaniu nie było telewizora, ani konsoli do gier, więc tubylcy zastanawiali się, co właściwie będą robić. Pozostały rzeczywiście tylko karty.

Był mały kłopot, w co grać, bo Polacy nie znali japońskich gier, a Japończycy polskich. Ale szybko dogadano się, że wszyscy znają zasady pokera. Początkowo grano na zapałki, ale taka gra, bez prawdziwych emocji, rychło stała się nudna. Ponieważ Asuka absolutnie nie zgadzała się na pokera rozbieranego, Martyna zaproponowała grę na rozkazy. Na to z kolei Shinji nie chciał się zgodzić, ale go przegłosowano. Niechętnie, ustąpił. Głównie z tego powodu, że nie chciał, by go Martyna brała za mięczaka. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy początkowo sprzyjało mu szczęście: przez pierwszą godzinę raz tylko otrzymał rozkaz i to od Martyny. Znając jego miłość do muzyki klasycznej, dziewczyna kazała mu nabrać wody w usta i odśpiewać jeden z nowszych przebojów grupy heavymetalowej "Banzai" – tak, aby nie uronić ani kropli. Całe towarzystwo turlało się ze śmiechu po podłodze, słuchając gulgoczących dźwięków. Podobieństwo aranżacji Shinjego do rzeczywistego brzmienia wokalu zespołu było zdumiewające. W dodatku rozochocony chłopak zaczął podskakiwać jak gitarzysta zespołu i trząść głową – aż się zakrztusił. Ponieważ jednak co kilka dni musiał wykaszliwać z płuc porcję LCL, był przyzwyczajony i nie uronił ani kropli. Wszystko, co miał w ustach, przełknął i dopiero potem odkrztusił swoje. Gdy siadł, naszła go refleksja, że musiał się potężnie wygłupić. Wolał zaprezentować się polskiej koleżance z trochę lepszej strony. Nastrój znowu mu siadł. Rozkazy ponownie zaczęły go omijać i chłopak przygasł – aż Marcin spytał go, czy się dobrze czuje. Oboje z Asuką stanowili duet mistrzowski i wydawali przegrywającym rozkazy nieco złośliwe. Najbardziej oberwało się Toujemu, potem zaś Martynie. Kensukego przegrane omijały, ale też ani razu nie udało mu się wygrać.

Ku zdumieniu wszystkich około dziesiątej wieczór pojawiła się Hikari. Okazało się, że pokłóciła się z siostrą o przydział obowiązków domowych, do tego stopnia, że postanowiła się przenieść na tydzień do Asuki. Hikari jeszcze nie znała Polaków i była ich bardzo ciekawa. Była rozczarowana, że nie zostaną długo. Dołączyła się do pokera, wypytując o życie w Polsce, o szkołę, o obyczaje. Ku jej zdumieniu okazało się, że rodzeństwo własnego kraju w zasadzie nie zna, aczkolwiek oboje świetnie się orientują w najnowszych sprawach polityki krajowej i ogólnoświatowej.

– Nie dziw się – wyjaśnił Marcin – ostatnie siedem lat prawie nie wychylaliśmy nosa z różnych laboratoriów i obiektów wojskowych. Wiele świata nie poznasz, jak kursujesz tylko między pracą, szkołą a internatem. Własny dom widzieliśmy raz na miesiąc, a już żeby gdzieś się dalej wybrać? Zapomnij. Tak naprawdę, to dali nam spokój dopiero wtedy, gdy po raz drugi upadł projekt budowy Evangelionów w naszym kraju. A i tak musieliśmy wrócić, bo nie było za co żyć. Wojsko przynajmniej wypłaca nam regularne pensje. Nie powiem, spore. Ale ma to swoją cenę…

– Po raz drugi? A kiedy był ten pierwszy raz? – zainteresowała się Asuka.

Marcin zamyślił się.

– Dawno. Chyba parę lat po wojnie. Przynajmniej tak słyszałem. Który to oddział jest w Niemczech, trzeci? No, właśnie dlatego zaczęto budowę w Niemczech. My mieliśmy spore szanse, bo nasza gospodarka tak nie ucierpiała, a wam tsunami i potop zabrały jedną trzecią kraju i jeszcze rozwaliły stolicę. No, ale mieliście centralę NERV–u w Monachium i to ostatecznie zdecydowało.

– Wtedy mnie wybrano… – Asuka objęła kolana ramionami i pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach. – To nie był jeszcze NERV. Wtedy to się nazywało GEHIRN.

– Mózg? – uśmiechnęła się Martyna. – Najpierw Mózg, teraz Nerwy, potem będzie pewnie Rdzeń Kręgowy…

– A potem?

– Poniżej już jest tylko odbyt – mruknął Marcin.

Towarzystwo ryknęło śmiechem. To znaczy, Toujemu i Kensukemu trzeba było tłumaczyć z powodu ich słabej znajomości angielskiego. Shinji stwierdził, że nie jest z nim tak najgorzej, bo zaczyna rozumieć. Ale nie dziwiło go to – chcąc pogadać z Martyną usilnie przypominał sobie wszystkie niegdyś wyuczone i zapomniane dawno zwroty.

– Dziwne, że w Polsce nie powstała kolejna gałąź NERV–u – podjęła Asuka. – Powstała przecież czwarta w Chinach, piąta we Francji, szósta w Wielkiej Brytanii, siódma w Rosji…

– To przez Rosję. Mamy z nią zatargi graniczne i co nam się zaczyna jakoś układać, to znowu się pieprzy. Nikt nie chce inwestować w kraju, który lada moment może znaleźć się w stanie wojny.

– Jakie zatargi? – zdziwiła się Asuka. Coś sobie zaczęła przypominać z geografii i historii. – Wy chyba nie graniczycie z Rosją? Po drodze jest chyba Litwa i Ukraina, no nie?

– I Białoruś – Marcin zaczynał się rozkręcać. Odłożył swoje karty i rozpoczął wyjaśnianie. – Ale mieliśmy u granic kawałek Rosji. Wiesz chyba, co to były Prusy Wschodnie?

Asuka skinęła głową.

– No. Po Drugiej Wojnie Światowej Ruscy wam to zabrali, zostawili sobie Koenigsberg z okolicą, a nam oddali bagna i jeziora na południu. Tylko, że teraz cała ta ruska część dawnych Prus Wschodnich znajduje się pod wodą. Nie mają gdzie trzymać floty bałtyckiej, bo im Petersburg też zalało i jeszcze nie odbudowali infrastruktury. Chcą szantażować nas i Litwinów, byśmy im oddali kawał lądu, by mogli zbudować sobie bazy wojskowe.

– I nie oddacie im? – spytała Hikari.

– Jeszcze czego. A wy oddalibyście im połowę Hokkaido? Bo do tego rzecz się sprowadza.

– Ludzie, skończcie z tą polityką – jęknął Touji. Pomimo, że narzekał po japońsku, Polacy zrozumieli.

– Przepraszam, polityka to nasza polska choroba – roześmiał się lekko zawstydzony Marcin. – Każdy facet obowiązkowo musi o tym gadać.

– Coś, jak w Japonii zaglądanie dziewczynom pod spódnice – Asuka pokiwała głową, patrząc spode łba na Toujego i Kensukego.

– Racja – Roześmiała się Hikari.

– Co racja? A niby ile razy wam zaglądaliśmy pod spódnice, co? Podajcie choć jeden przykład! – zaperzył się Touji.

– A kto niby robił mi zdjęcia w przebieralni i sprzedawał po całej szkole, co! Kto mnie filmował kamerą i puszczał filmy do szkolnej sieci! – odparowała Asuka.

Kensuke uznał, że najlepszą obroną jest atak.

– Taka jesteś wstydliwa, a chodzisz w szortach i koszulinie, co ci mało z cycków nie zleci!

– To zupełnie co innego! – obruszyła się Asuka.

– Niby co!

– Kłóćcie się po może angielsku, by i gospodarze zrozumieli – zaproponowała z uśmiechem Martyna.

Dyskutantom zrobiło się głupio. Wrócili do gry. Shinji odetchnął. Nie przepadał za hałasem w swoim otoczeniu. Jakoś się nie domyślał, że innych z kolei mogą męczyć jego monotematyczne utarczki z Asuką. Rozmowa zeszła na języki: zwroty grzecznościowe, powiedzenia, nieprzyzwoite wyrazy, ciekawostki. Rodzeństwo było zaskoczone, że w Japonii zwyczajną manierą jest zwracanie się do rówieśników po nazwisku. Zmyliło ich to, że tubylcy przedstawiając się wymieniali najpierw nazwisko, odwrotnie niż w Polsce – a zatem dla niewtajemniczonego obcokrajowca sprawiali wrażenie, że od razu przechodzą na ty. Mieli też błędne mniemanie, że miejscowi się wszystkiemu i wszystkim kłaniają, przy każdej możliwej okazji. Owszem, przed Katastrofą tak było, ale przez te kilkanaście lat obyczaje się zmieniły. Głęboki ukłon pozostał wyrazem wyjątkowej kurtuazji, zastąpiony na co dzień zwykłym skinieniem głowy lub podaniem ręki. W Europie z kolei kurtuazyjne pocałunki w rękę całkowicie wyszły z użycia – ku zdumieniu Japończyków, znających Kolebkę Białego Człowieka głównie ze starych filmów kostiumowych. Zatapiając porty morskie i destabilizując pogodę na całym świecie Drugi Impakt pozrywał globalną sieć komunikacyjną i na długi czas praktycznie zlikwidował turystykę. Poszczególne nacje musiały zacząć odkrywać się na nowo. Stare stereotypy niejednokrotnie po latach okazywały się absolutnie błędne. Przy okazji wychodziło coraz bardziej na jaw, jak wielkie spustoszenia w ludzkiej mentalności wywołała Katastrofa. Z obecnych na imprezie osób każda kogoś straciła albo podczas samego wydarzenia albo w wyniku późniejszych następstw ekonomicznych i społecznych. Wszyscy odczuwali zaszczepiony przez poprzednie pokolenie lęk przed przyszłością. Choć z drugiej strony ludzie, którzy przeżyli, stali się bardziej hedonistyczni i korzystali z życia jak nigdy wcześniej – by nie zmarnować żadnej jego chwili.

Rozmowa o egzotycznych obyczajach tak wciągnęła wszystkich, że karty poszły w zapomnienie. Asuka i Hikari zaczęły uczyć Polaków japońskich znaków: katakany, hiragany i najpopularniejszych ideogramów kanji. Z kolei Martyna wprowadzała tubylców w meandry polskiej ortografii. Marcin spasował, bo nie miał do tego głowy. Za to wszystkim obecnym robił portrety: realistyczne, karykaturalne i stylizowane na różne style komiksowe. Jednogłośnie pochwalono jego zdolności plastyczne. Japończyków zdumiewała szybkość, z jaką tworzył. Zaczęli się domyślać, jak powstały freski w mieszkaniu Polaków. Potem obgadano wszystkie osoby w klasie, z Rei Ayanami włącznie. Zdania na jej temat były podzielone: Shinji ją lubił, Asuka nie cierpiała z całego serca, Hikari traktowała ją z rezerwą z powodu jej nietowarzyskości, a Touji i Kensuke uważali ją za dziwaczkę, ale wybaczali jej to, bo się ładnie prezentowała w kostiumie kąpielowym. Shinji na wzmiankę o tym zarumienił się, ale uszło to powszechnej uwagi, bo dziewczyny znowu się obraziły na chłopców, że chłopcy widzą w nich tylko ciała.

I tak impreza przebiegała. Gdy zrobiło się już dobrze po północy, dzieciaki zaczęły wreszcie ziewać. Skończyły się chipsy i tanie napoje, nie wpadały już do głowy żadne nowe przekleństwa i dziwaczne wyrazy, jakich można było nauczyć obcokrajowców i już nie dawało rady zapamiętać nowych polskich i niemieckich słówek. Hikari próbowała jeszcze naciągnąć Asukę na opowieści, jak jej się żyło w Niemczech i w Ameryce, ale ta nie chciała za bardzo o tym gadać. Pewnie miała niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienia.

– A czemu właściwie przeniosłaś się do Ameryki? – zainteresował się Marcin.

Asuka skrzywiła się.

– Nie byliśmy w stanie utrzymać Evy. Jedynie Ameryka była dość bogata, nawet po Drugim Impakcie. Poza tym umarła babcia. Opiekowała się mną po śmierci mamy. A jak jej już nie było, to została mi tylko rodzina w Ameryce. To znaczy ojciec i macocha.

Obejrzała się. Shinji już dawno twardo spał, z Pen Penem przytulonym do brzucha. Touji i Kensuke rozmawiali o wynikach rozgrywek bejzbola. Słuchali tylko Polacy i najbliższa przyjaciółka. Cóż, im mogła się nieco zwierzyć. Wichrowie i tak niedługo mieli wrócić do siebie. Opowiedziała im więc pokrótce o swoich stosunkach z ojcem i macochą, o różnicach pomiędzy amerykańskim i niemieckim stylem życia, wreszcie co nieco o babci. O matce z jakiegoś powodu nie wspomniała ani słowem.

– A jak było u was? Wasza mama nie wyszła drugi raz za mąż?

– Wyszła.

Hikari patrzyła na rodzeństwo z nowym zainteresowaniem. Martyna wzruszyła ramionami. Wyjaśniła, że ich ojciec był naukowcem i akurat przebywał na Antarktydzie, gdy rozpętało się piekło. Matka potem wyszła za mąż po raz drugi, bo, o dziwo, znalazł się mężczyzna, który zaopiekował się kobietą z dwójką małych dzieci. Przypadkowo nosił to samo nazwisko, co ich rodzony ojciec.

– Cały świat stanął na głowie. U nas tsunami nie było takie gwałtowne, ale niespodziewane. Mnóstwo ludzi straciło kogoś z rodziny. Były tylko trzy dni na ewakuację Pomorza po cofnięciu się tsunami, zanim doszła do nas fala powodziowa z roztopionych lodowców. Rząd nie dawał sobie rady. Miliony ludzi utraciły domy. Ludzie łączyli się na nowo w pary, bo inaczej nie przeżyliby – zakończyła.

– Ojczym był fantastyczny. Każdy nam zazdrościł takiego tatusia. Ale niestety… Zginął siedem lat temu, gdy były zamieszki – dodał Marcin.

– To wtedy zaczęliście pracować dla wojska? – Asukę uderzyła zbieżność czasowa.

– Tak, wtedy zainteresowało się nami wojsko.

Więcej nic już nie dało się od rodzeństwa wyciągnąć.

Zaczęli szykować się do spania. Dziewczyny zabrały Pen Pena i poszły spać na dół, a Marcin obudził Shinjego i kazał mu się położyć na materacu. Toujego i Kensukego zagonił do sprzątania pobojowiska, a sam powycierał mokre plamy, jakie zostawił Pen Pen i porozkładał materace do spania. Japończycy szybko się uwinęli z porządkami, umyli i poszli w objęcia Morfeusza. Marcin mimo najszczerszych chęci nie był w stanie. Księżyc był dopiero w pierwszej kwadrze, wiec Wicher nie mógł zwalić swej bezsenności na pełnię. Ciągle jeszcze było dla niego za wcześnie, jego organizm nadal żył europejskim rytmem. W końcu zirytował się, wstał, wyjął z szafki laptopa i w drugim pokoju podłączył się do sieci. Przejrzał jeszcze raz ofertę Parku Tematycznego New Gotenba, zaplanował sobie kilka alternatywnych tras zwiedzania, dokładnie zapamiętał rozkład budynków do obejrzenia i wreszcie z czystej formalności zerknął na komentarze internautów. Większa część była po japońsku, ale znalazło się kilka niemieckich i całkiem sporo angielskich. Potem wszedł na jakieś anglojęzyczne forum o filmach japońskich, następnie odszukał wypowiedzi dotyczące efektów specjalnych, które w Gotenba wyprodukowano, i wreszcie dla zabawy przejrzał wszystkie pogróżki pod adresem obcych, jakie znalazł w kontekście produkcji filmów, zatruwania rodzimej kultury Nipponu, zabierania miejsc pracy, wywoływania katastrof i tak dalej. Większość przypominała mu rodzime pomstowanie na Żydów, część z nich była jednak całkiem oryginalna. Zanotował sobie w pamięci kilka nazw rzekomych stowarzyszeń walczących o "wolność i odrodzenie kultury Japonii", by móc się potem podrażnić z nimi na forach dyskusyjnych. Gdyby wiedzieli, że obca dziewczyna ratuje ich tyłki przed potworami… Ani się spostrzegł, jak zaczęło dnieć. Czym prędzej wyłączył laptopa i poszedł spać. Tym razem zasnął szybko.


	4. 13 września 2015, niedziela

**Jedna Jaskółka**

**13 września 2015, niedziela**

Misato odsypiała swoje. Załatwianie spraw związanych z rozruchem eksperymentalnej broni, zabezpieczanie tajemnicy, zapewnianie bezpieczeństwa widzom i inne formalności związane z planowanymi testami kosztowały ją mnóstwo nerwów i wysiłku. Ale lubiła tę pracę. Wróciła do domu dopiero wtedy, gdy Jaskółka była zmontowana, wstępnie aktywowana i pozostało jedynie oczekiwać na pojawienie się celów. Po zmontowaniu broń okazała się obrotową wieżą przypominającą nieco archaiczny patefon z tubą. Wedle instrukcji, miała ona mieć ogromny zasięg i siłę rażenia oraz regulowany kąt ostrzału – od minimalnego po studwudziestostopniowy, zarówno w pionie, jak i w poziomie. Strzelać miała strumieniami plazmy kierowanymi przez zespoły elektromagnesów, dokładnie tak jak elektrony w starych kineskopach próżniowych i w mikroskopach elektronowych. Tu jednak w grę wchodziło jeszcze coś innego. Broń miała podobno działać nawet we wszechświecie o bardzo odmiennej fizyce, jak zapewniał Misato szef techników. Chyba żartował. Major Katsuragi dowiedziała się też przy okazji, że instytuty, w których opracowano podstawy teoretyczne Jaskółki, znane są w polskim światku naukowym jako Instytuty Magii Teoretycznej i Magii Stosowanej. Podlegały one Polskiej Akademii Nauk, silnie zmilitaryzowanej po Katastrofie i dotowanej z funduszu przeznaczonego na obronę. Nazwy oczywiście były nieoficjalne, ale dobrze oddawały osiągnięcia obecnej nauki. Zagłębiając się w specyfikacje i techniczne szczegóły związane z zabezpieczeniem rejonu działania Jaskółki, major Katsuragi zaczęła podejrzewać, że utrata nad nią kontroli mogłaby się skończyć naprawdę katastrofalnie. Nic dziwnego, że Polacy woleli się tej broni pozbyć. Choć od dawna opiekowała się Evangelionami i układała plany walki z Aniołami, Misato dopiero teraz zaczęła sobie tak naprawdę uświadamiać potęgę nauki. Cóż, ludzkość od dawna pragnęła dopiąć niemożliwego. Już przed katastrofą zaczęła operować niemal boskimi mocami, a po katastrofie była tak zdeterminowana, że zabawa w kreowanie golemów stała się czymś zwyczajnym. W Europie chyba nawet nie było to już tajemnicą, sądząc po swobodzie, z jaką Polacy poruszali te tematy w zwyczajnej rozmowie. Po pokazie japońskich sił samoobrony Misato ze zrozumieniem przyjęła fakt, że i inne państwa, chcąc zwiększyć swój potencjał bojowy, produkowały bronie ezoteryczne. Jednakże teraz miała mieć do czynienia z wytworem tak niestabilnym, że Evangeliony prezentowały się przy nim jak medytujący mnisi. Bynajmniej nie spała z tego powodu dobrze.

Kiedy się obudziła, dom był wyludniony. Asuka wybyła wcześnie z Marcinem, ziewającym jak hipopotam. Wkrótce potem wynieśli się Kensuke i Touji, odprowadzając przy okazji Hikari. (Młoda Horaki nie wytrzymała długo w swej zaciętości i gdy rano zadzwoniła do niej siostra z przeprosinami, entuzjastycznie zgodziła się wrócić do domu.) Shinji stwierdził, że Martyna śpi jak kamień w pokoju Asuki, więc jej nie budził, tylko poszedł do kiosku po gazetę. Chciał zobaczyć, czy w kinach grają coś, co by mogła obejrzeć osoba nie znająca japońskiego, i przy okazji poradzić się sprzedawcy, którego lubił, jak ma właściwie zachować się na randce. Było mu trochę głupio, że nie umówił się już wczoraj. W międzyczasie obudziła się Martyna i przeszła do siebie, by coś zjeść i spać dalej. Zostawiła tylko kartkę z podziękowaniami i prośbą do Misato o rozmowę wieczorem.

Gdy Shinji wrócił, Misato zaproponowała mu, by zaprosił dziewczynę na obiad. Poszedł zatem na zakupy, by uzupełnić zapasy jedzenia. Poprzedniego dnia goście opędzlowali całą lodówkę. Zajrzał po drodze do Martyny, ale ta chyba jeszcze spała, bo nie odpowiadała na jego pukanie. Odłożył zatem zaproszenie jej na randkę na później. Z zakupami uwinął się szybko, równie szybko też przyrządził coś jadalnego i pognał ponownie na górę. Tym razem Martyna była już na nogach.

– Coś ci pokażę – powiedziała z uśmiechem, zanim zdążył się do niej odezwać.

Zaprowadziła go do pokoju i kazała usiąść przy stoliku, na którym leżał otwarty laptop.

– Pamiętasz? Kiedy tu przybyliśmy, to Kensuke powiedział, że "Katsuragi" i "Souryuu" to były okręty wojenne. A bratu się skojarzyło, że był też taki niszczyciel "Wicher". To zobacz: tu jest "Ayanami", tu jest "Akagi"…

Shinji stwierdził, że oglądają stronę o japońskiej marynarce wojennej z czasów Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Szybko znalazł też kilka innych znajomych nazwisk. Niezmiernie go to ubawiło. Telefon od Misato przypomniał mu, po co tu właściwie przyszedł.

– Um… Martyna–san… Chcielibyśmy… zaprosić cię na obiad – udało mu się wydukać w całkiem poprawnej angielszczyźnie. Zeszli na dół.

Podczas posiłku opowiedzieli nieco zniecierpliwionej Misato, co odkryli. Szybko znaleźli tę stronę i Misato zaczęła się śmiać.

– O jest Ritsuko! I nawet Maya!

– Ciekawe, dlaczego tu nie ma statku o nazwie "Ikari" – myślała na głos Martyna. – Nigdzie nie widzę…

– Niemożliwe – zaśmiała się Misato. – Nikt tak by nie nazwał okrętu wojennego.

– Dlaczego? "Ikari" to przecież znaczy "nienawiść", prawda? Pasuje do okrętu wojennego.

– Znaczy też "ambicja"…

– No właśnie, też dobre…

– I "kotwica". Wyobrażasz sobie, że ktoś mógłby nazwać okręt wojenny kotwicą? Ale byłyby kpiny.

Kilka chwil rozmawiali na błahe tematy, po czym Martyna powiedziała, że chciałaby porozmawiać z Misato o Antarktydzie. Misato z westchnieniem skinęła głową. Nie bardzo miała na to ochotę, ale rozumiała pragnienie dziewczyny zebrania choć strzępów informacji o nieznanym ojcu.

– Nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia – powiedziała. – Nie rozumiałam wtedy wiele. Zbyt dużo ludzi tam się kręciło i mówili o kompletnie niezrozumiałych rzeczach. Zapamiętałam głównie…

– Potwora ze światła – dopowiedziała Martyna.

– Wiesz o nim? – Misato wytrzeszczyła oczy.

– Oczywiście. Sporo materiału naukowego się zachowało. Mnóstwo ludzi zamykało się w kapsułach ratunkowych. Przez dobre dwa tygodnie nasza flota rybacka wyławiała trupy trzymające dyskietki i CD–ROMy. Sporo zagarnęła też chilijska flota.

Shinji stracił nadzieję, że uda mu się zaprosić atrakcyjną Polkę na randkę. Nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Prawie nic nie zrozumiał, bo Martyna mówiła szybko. Misato wydawała się poruszona.

– Widziałaś te materiały?

– Trochę. Większość z tego jest ściśle tajna. Dziwi mnie, że w ogóle cokolwiek się uratowało. Przecież żeby stopić całą Antarktydę trzeba by niezłej wojny jądrowej. A tu wystarczył jeden wybuchający potwór. Więc co się musiało dziać w epicentrum?

Misato pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach.

– To nie był wybuch. To było raczej jak przebudzenie się boga. Nie od razu, tylko stopniowo. Zaczęła rosnąć temperatura i wszystko zaczęło się walić, a ludzie na moich oczach rozpływali się w bezkształtne kałuże… Cały świat wariował, otworzyły się szczeliny w niebie i w ziemi… Tak jakby otworzył się inny wymiar… widziałam aury ludzi, rzeczy, psów… i rozbłyski w kształcie czteroramiennych gwiazd… albo krzyży. Słyszałam, co ludzie myślą… W większości bali się i chcieli uciekać, chociażby po trupach innych. Nie umiem tego opisać. Ale do tej pory mi się to śni. Jak okropne potrafią być ludzkie myśli…

– Wymiar Cudów… – szepnęła Martyna.

– Uciekałam, chciałam się dostać do śniegołaza, ale mnie odepchnęli… Jeden mnie dźgnął szpadlem. Złamał mi mostek… W momencie próby wychodzi na jaw, że jesteśmy tylko zwierzętami, nie istotami rozumnymi. Nie wiem, co oni chcieli zrobić, ale chyba go zdenerwowali.

– Może mu się nie podobało, że pobieraliśmy z niego próbki do klonowania… – cicho powiedziała Martyna. – Istota o boskiej mocy byłaby tym chyba urażona. Misato–san, może mu pani przetłumaczy – spojrzała na Shinjego. – Biedaczek chyba mało co rozumie.

Misato przetłumaczyła. Shinji z każdym słowem coraz szerzej otwierał oczy.

– Pobieraliście z Anioła próbki?

– Co?

Misato powtórzyła pytanie Shinjego po angielsku. Od siebie dodała:

– Skąd wiesz o tych próbkach? Jestem w NERV–ie od tylu lat i nic o tym nie wiem.

– No, jak to, a niby na czym trenujecie swoich pilotów? Przecież nawet u nas do wytwarzania Wymiaru Cudów skonstruowano cale układy cybernetyczne, w których są namnożone tkanki potwora. Myśli pani, że na czym u nas testowano Jaskółkę?

Misato była niemal w szoku.

– Chyba teraz zdradzasz tajemnice wojskowe, dziecko…

– Jakie tajemnice? Cały świat się bije o kontrakty na budowę Evangelionów. Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, czym one są i po co one są. My się musieliśmy zadowolić ochłapami, tym co sobie sami skołowaliśmy.

– Jak to cały świat wie, czym one są i po co one są? Przecież Evangelion to ścisła tajemnica!

– Tajemnica, o której trąbi cały Internet?

– Jaki cały Internet? Niczego takiego nie ma w sieci. Wszystkie fakty związane z Evangelionami są natychmiast tuszowane! Nawet jeżeli walka toczy się w mieście!

Martyna pomyślała przez chwilę i stwierdziła:

– To w takim razie u was musi być bardzo ścisła kontrola informacji. U nas nie. Na Ukrainie nie. Na Litwie, w Czechach, na Słowacji, na Węgrzech też nie. Ludzie nie pozwoliliby na cenzurę, nie po to się uwalnialiśmy od okupacji ZSRR, by teraz kierowała nami jakaś inna totalitarna mafia. A swoją drogą, to jak wam się udaje zatuszować informacje o walce, która odbywa się w mieście? Likwidujecie wszystkich świadków?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – westchnęła Misato. – Wszyscy mieszkańcy Tokio–3 powiązani są albo z NERV–em albo z rządem, albo z wojskiem. Podpisali zobowiązanie do zachowania tajemnicy. A poza miastem… Cóż, tajemnica. Może to głupie, ale ludzie wierzą w oficjalne oświadczenia rządu. Z zamachami terrorystycznymi jeszcze można jakoś żyć. Ale myśl o tym, że naprawdę jakiś potwór atakuje nasz kraj jest jednocześnie zbyt śmieszna i zbyt straszna. Nawet ci, co widzieli, wolą wierzyć, że nie widzieli… Właściwie to nawet dobrze, jest mniejsza panika i łatwiej nam zarządzać w razie czego ewakuacją ludności.

Pomyślała przez chwilę i dodała:

– Grubym rybom ciągle zdaje się, że nikt na świecie o niczym nie wie. Ale chyba masz rację, przecież skala inwestycji jest taka, że nie sposób ich ukryć, nawet przy kontroli przepływu informacji. Chyba za bardzo odizolowaliśmy się od zwykłych ludzi…

Martyna pogrążyła się w rozmyślaniach, a Shinji, przyjąwszy swoją porcję tłumaczeń, zwrócił na jedną rzecz uwagę.

– Mówisz, że wszyscy u was wiedzą, co to są Evy i do czego służą? To w takim razie co wiedzą?

– Wiedzą, że Evy to maszyny bojowe, które mają wbudowane tkanki potwora z Antarktydy. Tajemnicą jest tylko jak one wytwarzają tak silne pole Wymiaru Cudów i nie rozpadają się od tego same. A do czego służą? Do zabijania, oczywiście. Jak każda broń. Lepsze to od bomby jądrowej czy nawet N2, bo w ogóle nie wytwarza promieniowania. Można wybić u wroga wszystko, co żyje i zająć nieskażoną ziemię.

– Evy służą do zabijania Aniołów! – zaprotestował Shinji.

– Czemu wy je nazywacie Aniołami? Nieważne zresztą. Powiedzmy, że wojna z tymi "Aniołami" się kiedyś skończy. I co wtedy? Państwa będą dzieliły się na takie, co mają Evangeliony i takie, które ich nie mają. Jakie będą następne wojny? Pomyśl o tym Shinji. Jesteś pilotem.

Zapanowało ponure milczenie.

– Jeśli mówisz, że poza Japonią Evangeliony są powszechnie znane i wszyscy wiedzą, że my walczymy z Aniołami – Misato chciała zmienić temat – to jak wytłumaczysz to, że turyści tak tłumnie przybywają do Japonii?

– No, jak to, nie wiesz tego, Misato–san? Właśnie z tego powodu. Każdy chce zobaczyć legendarnego potwora na własne oczy. To lepsze niż film.

– Ale to niebezpieczne! – zawołał Shinji.

– No właśnie – odpowiedziała Martyna, uśmiechając się przy tym gorzko. – To właśnie przyciąga ludzi. Walki kogutów, walki psów, walki byków, walki gladiatorów. Walki Aniołów. Zawsze najbardziej przyciąga krew. Zobacz, jak bardzo różnią się brutalne opowieści rodem z Gotenba od łagodniutkich baśni Disneya. I co jest bardziej popularne? Park Tematyczny New Gotenba, czy Disneyland?

– Czy… ty… lubisz krew?

Polka długo nie odpowiadała.

– Nie, Shinji. Nie lubię krwawych obrazów. To dlatego nie chciałam pojechać z bratem na dzisiejsze otwarcie. Marcin – owszem, lubi.

Shinji znowu nabrał nadziei na to, że uda mu się zaprosić Martynę na randkę. Ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, wtrąciła się Misato.

– Przecież Marcin nienawidzi krwi?

– Nienawidzi zapachu krwi – sprostowała Martyna. – Ale oglądanie mu nie przeszkadza. Zwłaszcza na niby, na filmach. Co innego w realnym życiu, wtedy nie jest wcale taki chętny do jej rozlewu. Chyba, że…

Urwała i zapatrzyła się przed siebie. Misato niecierpliwie czekała na kontynuację odpowiedzi.

– Chyba, że co?

Martyna milczała, jej twarz stopniowo przybierała wyraz paniki. Nagle spojrzała w oczy Misato i chwyciła ją za kołnierz.

– Marcin ma kłopoty! – krzyknęła. – Wezwij ochronę!

– Co? Skąd…

– Jesteśmy bliźniakami! Wyczuwamy się nawzajem! Wezwij ochronę!

Misato nieco przestraszona wyjęła swój telefon komórkowy, ale zanim zdążyła wystukać numer, sam zadzwonił.

– Katsuragi Misato… Co takiego! …dobrze, już jedziemy.

Obejrzała się na Martynę.

– Miałaś rację. Jedziesz ze mną. Shinji, zostań w domu. Zadzwonię do ciebie później.

Szybko obie z Martyną wyskoczyły do przedpokoju. Shinji dopadł je, gdy wciągały buty.

– Ale co się stało!

Nie było odpowiedzi. Obie panie wypadły w pośpiechu z mieszkania. Winda akurat stała na ich piętrze. Po chwili wóz Misato ruszył z jazgotem i roztopił się w cieniu wielkich budynków. Shinji stał długo bez ruchu. A potem wypowiedział SŁOWO, na którego użycie nigdy jeszcze sobie nie pozwolił i nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek sobie pozwoli.

+

Studia filmowe w Gotenba powstały po zniszczeniu przez powódź miasta Kawasaki, słynnego ze swych filmów o Godzilli. Bezpieczne położenie i bliskość najnowszej stolicy dały miastu wielki zastrzyk funduszy. Nowe dzielnice projektowane były od początku jako praktycznie samowystarczalny kompleks usługowo – mieszkaniowy. Mieszkali tu wszyscy ci, którzy bali się zejść pod ziemię. W trudnych czasach po kataklizmie władze miasta postawiły przede wszystkim na rozrywkę, od hazardu, przez różnego rodzaju parki dla dzieci, po filmy fantastyczne. Okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę, gdyż ludzie spragnieni byli fikcji i oderwania od ponurej rzeczywistości. Po odtworzeniu połączeń lotniczych i oceanicznych z resztą świata Gotenba stało się jednym z najpopularniejszych miejsc turystycznych. Od czasu do czasu mieszczące się tam studia filmowe uchylały swe podwoje, pozwalając na zajrzenie za kulisy świata fantazji. Ponieważ robiły to rzadko i nieregularnie, nie były atrakcją spowszedniałą, jak w swoim czasie Disneyland. Każda taka akcja przynosiła im krociowe zyski. Asuka błogosławiła dzień, w którym poznała młodego Wichra. Bez niego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie trafiłaby na dzień otwarcia Maszyny Marzeń, nie mówiąc już o tym, że i tak by jej samej nie puszczono. Ciągle jeszcze nie mogła darować Misato zmarnowanej wycieczki na Okinawę. Choć z drugiej strony nurkowanie w lawie i walka z Aniołem były nawet bardziej ekscytujące.

Chodząc od atrakcji do atrakcji i próbując różnych cudów, jednocześnie opowiadała Marcinowi swoje przygody. Największą uciechę sprawiło jej testowanie wielkiego robota – rekwizytu z filmów o mechach ("Co ty, nawet nie umywa się do Evy, wszystko takie toporne, mnóstwo guzików, a Eva to jest przedłużenie twojego ciała, myślisz o czymś i to się dzieje…"), nurkowanie z delfinami w Parku Wodnym ("Super, musisz spróbować, te delfiny są fantastyczne, i rekiny, jak w prawdziwym oceanie, widziałaś jak zeszłam do wody, pokażę ci, to jest łatwiutkie, co, nie nurkowałeś nigdy…") i Sala Synestezji ("Ekstra, mówisz na czerwono, ojej, moje słowa pachną kwaśno, nie ruszaj się tak gwałtownie, bo błyskasz, hej, jak tańczysz tango to jesteś jasno–gorzkawy i korzenno–niebieski…")

Po opuszczeniu Sali Synestezji poczuli się zmęczeni. Mieszanie zmysłów nieco dezorientowało. Wychodząc napotkali jegomościa, który zapowiadał rychłe usunięcie obcych z Japonii i odcięcie świętej ziemi Kraju Wschodzącego Słońca od zagranicznego plugastwa i jego złych wpływów na młodzież. Swoje komunikaty wygłaszał w kilku językach, głównie europejskich. W każdym robił błędy, o ile Marcin mógł zrozumieć. Asuka wzięła go za atrakcję turystyczną i spytała, ile zarabia dziennie za to odstawianie oszołoma. Faceta zatkało. Pomyłka Asuki stała się widoczna, gdy gościa zabrała policja.

– Dziwny facet – powiedział Marcin. – Przypomina mi tych wariatów, których wczoraj obserwowałem w sieci. Wiesz, takich fanatyków w stylu "Japonia dla Japończyków".

– Jak zaczną rozrabiać, ochrona się nimi zajmie – skwitowała Asuka. Jej myśli powróciły do aktualnych spraw. – Słuchaj, może byśmy coś zjedli? Zgłodniałam przez to łażenie. Człowiek nie wie, kiedy czas mija.

Wstąpili do najbliższej restauracji. Asuka próbowała naciągnąć Marcina na sushi, ale ten zdążył usłyszeć wcześniej, że to słynne japońskie danie jest raczej drogie. Zamówili sobie zupę miso i kitsune udon. Marcina zafascynowała nazwa "lisie kluski". Pałaszowali z apetytem, kiedy usłyszeli narastający grzmot z ulicy. Wkrótce zaczęli rozróżniać w nim pojedyncze tony – to huczały silniki setek motocykli nadciągających promenadą

– Oho, zbliżają się kłopoty – powiedział cicho Marcin. Zauważył poruszenie również pośród innych gości. Pod oknami restauracji przedefilowała kawalkada motocyklistów ubranych na czarno, z czerwonymi opaskami na głowach, z przymocowanymi do tylnych siodeł motocykli sztandarami, sterczącymi jak husarskie skrzydła. Przejechali w całkowitym milczeniu. Gdy zniknęli, Marcin zostawił przy talerzu odliczony zwitek banknotów i wziął Asukę pod łokieć.

– Wynośmy się stąd.

– Czemu?

– Bo tu są turyści – odpowiedział. – Nawet jeżeli tamci, pod studiami, będą tylko demonstrować, to zawsze znajdzie się kilkudziesięciu takich, co z dala od oczu szefów zrobią burdel. A jak pojawi się policja, to tu będzie piekło.

Asuka po krótkim namyśle uznała jego argumenty i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Za późno. Rozległ się od nowa łoskot i z kierunku, w którym niedawno podążyli demonstranci, wyprysła dziko wrzeszcząca banda na motorach. Poszły w ruch łańcuchy, kawałki pustaków i pałki. Przez okno wleciała butelka, z której wystawała płonąca szmata. Rozprysła się na jednym ze stolików i na gości chlusnęła fala płynnego ognia. Rozległy się wrzaski i w jednej chwili zapanowała panika. Nagle wszyscy jednocześnie zapragnęli wydostać się z pułapki. Postał ścisk i tumult, przerażeni ludzie zaczęli tratować się nawzajem. Przez okna wleciały dalsze koktajle Mołotowa. Asuka straciła kompletnie orientację, gdy pomieszczenie zaczęły wypełniać kłęby dymu i ogień. To nie była walka jeden na jeden, do której była przyzwyczajona. Marcin zareagował szybciej. Kopniakiem przewrócił najbliższy stolik i chwycił jego nogę pod pachę, z blatu robiąc tarczę, zasłaniającą go przed odpryskami szkła i strugami płonącej benzyny. Drugą ręką zagarnął dziewczynę. Asuka pociągnęła go pod ścianę.

– Scheisse! Nic nie widzę! – warczała. Oczy jej potwornie łzawiły. Trzymany stół zapobiegał stratowaniu ich przez oszalały tłum, ale okazało się to rozwiązaniem tymczasowym. Gryzący dym wydobywał się z kratek wentylacyjnych i oboje zaraz zaczęli się krztusić. Kolejny celnie rzucony pocisk pokrył ich tarczę ścianą ognia. Butelka trafiła w samą krawędź blatu. Odpryski szkła odbiły się od ściany nad nimi i opadły na nich, kalecząc odsłonięte ramiona Asuki. Marcin natychmiast puścił nogę stołu, zerwał z siebie swą kurtkę i otulił nią dziewczynę, rozwścieczoną własną bezradnością.

– Do kibla! – wrzasnął. Z grubsza orientowali się, gdzie może być WC. Marcin zawsze takie rzeczy sprawdzał na pierwszym miejscu. Kuląc się i opędzając kopniakami przed miotającymi się w panice klientami, przemknęli do ubikacji. Asuka załapała, że Marcin chce się wydostać tylnym wyjściem, ewentualnie oknem. W ubikacji jednak okazało się, że kończy się ona ślepo. Ktoś zamknięty w kabinie wrzeszczał nieprzytomnie. Robiło się coraz goręcej i powoli zaczynało brakować powietrza. Asukę piekły oczy.

– Co teraz! – wrzasnęła.

– Trzymaj się blisko mnie!

Marcin skupił się. "Spokojnie" – myślał. – "To tylko jeszcze jeden eksperyment. Musisz tylko zrezygnować z oddzielenia, trochę poddać się światu. Otocz tę ścianę własnym umysłem…"

Adrenalina buzująca mu w żyłach sprawiła, że łatwiej niż kiedykolwiek wyłączył ze świadomości rozpraszające bodźce, jak dym, żar i wrzaski. Ściana przed nim zafalowała pod jego dotykiem, przestała stawiać mu opór. Rozsunął ją jednym wysiłkiem woli. Czyjeś myśli wmieszały się w jego, galopujące, chaotyczne, przepełnione przerażeniem. Wytrąciły go z koncentracji i zmusiły do powrotu do własnego ciała. Ale ściana przed nim, rozbita i powykrzywiana, po odzyskaniu własnego ciężaru, runęła. Z pozrywanych rur natychmiast zaczęły walić strumienie gorącej i zimnej wody. Marcin z trudem odzyskał panowanie nad ciałem. Szarpnął stojącą nieruchomo, osłupiałą Asukę i razem z nią ruszył w kierunku rozlewających się strumieni. Wypadli przez wielki otwór na zewnątrz i znaleźli się w tylnej uliczce. Tu było cicho i pusto. Polak wsłuchał się w otoczenie i skierował towarzyszkę tam, gdzie było ciszej. Dziewczyna odzyskała władzę w nogach i ruszyła pędem. Dopadła narożnika, gdy nagle kilka metrów przed nią ukazała się grupa bojówkarzy na swoich uskrzydlonych motorach. Jechali wolno, z płonącymi koktajlami Mołotowa w rękach i najwyraźniej szukali celu. Asuka stanęła jak wryta. Marcin wpadł na nią z tyłu i w jednej chwili pojął, co się dzieje.

Butelki już leciały w ich kierunku.

– Niee! – wrzasnął Marcin i wyrzucił ręce przed siebie, jakby chciał gołymi dłońmi powstrzymać nadlatującą śmierć. Świat wokół niego zwolnił. Jego ciało jakby rozpłynęło się i objęło przestrzeń przed nim. Metr przed ciałem Asuki powietrze stwardniało na kamień. Butelki wypełnione łatwopalnymi substancjami rozbiły się o niewidzialną przeszkodę i zakryły ją ścianą ognia. Marcinowi nigdy nie udawało się utrzymać zbyt długo takiej sfery obronnej. Dekoncentrowało go zawsze uczucie zanikania granic pomiędzy nim a światem zewnętrznym. Teraz jednak miał ważne zadanie do wykonania: musiał za wszelką cenę ochronić osobę towarzyszącą. Zamiast zakończyć zatem działanie sfery ochronnej, rozszerzył ją, pchając ścianę ognia naprzód, aż zakryła ona napastników. Asuka nie ułatwiała mu zadania. Objęta Wymiarem Cudów, dzieliła jego wrażenia – i przyjmowała to bardzo źle. Jej gwałtowne emocje rozrywały jego jaźń. W dodatku gdy pokrył sobą również i bandytów, zaczął odczuwać także ich myśli, przerażenie i ból. Przywiodło mu to na myśl straszne wspomnienie, kiedy to pod ciosami rozszalałego tłumu padał Bogu ducha winny artysta, który wyszedł na miasto w dzieckiem i znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze. Nie udało mu się wtedy go ochronić. Jego agonię odczuł każdym zmysłem. Krew, która wylewała się z okaleczonego ciała, zmieszała się z jego krwią, a następnie z krwią każdego, kto się znalazł zbyt blisko. Wszystko zamienił w krwawe ochłapy, powtarzające agonię jego ojczyma, jego ukochanego tatusia. Ale tatusiowi to nie przywróciło życia.

Wicher poczuł, jak przepełnia go dawna rozpacz i furia. Zachowywał cały czas świadomość, że osoba, którą ma chronić, żyje i musi przeżyć. Ale w jego prywatnej sferze, w jego Wymiarze Cudów, wszystko mieszało się w jeden chaos, kierowany jedynie przez jego najgłębsze życzenia. Każdemu napastnikowi poświęcał cząstkę swej uwagi do czasu, aż wypalił go do kości. Musiał rozdzielić swą jaźń, by nie zrobić krzywdy Asuce. Zrobił to potwornym wysiłkiem i zaczął nie tylko zatracać swoje zewnętrzne granice, ale i rozpadać od środka. Jego towarzyszka znalazła się w oku cyklonu ognia, narożnik budynku, przy którym się znajdowali, zamienił w świetlisty słup. W Wymiar Cudów trafił jakiś samochód pełny uzbrojonych ludzi. Zanim zdążyli podjąć jakąś akcję przeciw Asuce, Marcin skierował ku nim następny mentalny piorun. Jednakże w momencie, gdy jego jaźń przerwała granice ich jaźni, wypełniły ją rozpaczliwe mentalne wrzaski: "NERV!" "OCHRONA!"

NERV. Ochrona. Bezpieczeństwo.

Marcin stłumił furię i wypuścił z objęć swego umysłu zarówno żywioł, nad którym przejął władzę, jak i Asukę. I przestał odczuwać cokolwiek.

+

– Komandorze, czujniki wykryły pole AT w pobliżu stolicy! – zameldował przejęty operator systemu wczesnego ostrzegania. Był całkiem nowy w tej pracy i jeszcze nie potrafił nadać swoim meldunkom maksymalnej zwięzłości, wymaganej przez dowództwo.

– Czyżby Anioł zdołał się przekraść? – Fuyutsuki stanął przy spanikowanym operatorze. Po chwili wskazał na odczyty.

– Wzorzec czerwony. Zwyczajny ESPer. I jak na Anioła pole o bardzo słabym natężeniu. Fałszywy alarm.

Wszyscy wokół odetchnęli.

– Ale jak na człowieka pole jest bardzo silne – zauważył Aoba, który przełączył na swoim terminalu odczyty promieniowania własnego zbiorowości ludzkich na wykresy aktywności pojedynczych osób.

– W Gotenba trwają akurat zamieszki. Ekstremiści walczą z cudzoziemskimi turystami i z policją. Pod wpływem emocji człowiek potrafi niesamowite rzeczy – nieszczęsnemu operatorowi rozwiązał się język. Pragnął chyba pokryć gafę czymś, co udawało rzeczową analizę.

– Gotenba! – Kaji podskoczył do terminala Aoby. – Tam jest teraz Asuka! Z tym młodym Polakiem, Marcinem!

Fuyutsuki w jednej chwili odrzucił swą kamienną niewzruszoność.

– Natychmiast wezwijcie major Katsuragi. Łączcie z ochroną, mają za wszelką cenę wydostać Drugie Dziecko. W miarę możliwości również i jej towarzysza, ale bezpieczeństwo Asuki Souryuu jest priorytetem! Zawiadomcie komandora!

– Jest meldunek od ochrony! Wydostali oboje z terenu działań. Polak jest nieprzytomny, Souryuu w szoku i ma lekkie powierzchowne obrażenia. Oboje podtruci dymem!

– Czy to Polak rozwinął pole AT? – komandor Ikari dołączył do osób na mostku.

– Ochrona melduje, że to on – odpowiedział po chwili Aoba. – Zostali zaatakowani przez bandę ekstremistów, która obrzuciła ich koktajlami Mołotowa. Polak… Polak spalił napastników na popiół. Ale chyba to go wyczerpało do cna.

– Jest meldunek od major Katsuragi. Siostra Wichra wyczuła, że z bratem dzieje się coś złego i zaalarmowała ją. Major wie już wszystko i właśnie przybyła do Kwatery Głównej. Za dwie godziny będzie tu też doktor Akagi.

– Dobrze. Pierwszy i Trzeci Pilot mają się zjawić w Kwaterze Głównej – rozkazał komandor Ikari. – Do czasu gdy będzie jasne, co się stało, mają pozostać w gotowości bojowej. Chcę również mieć sprawozdanie od ubezpieczających Drugie Dziecko agentów, gdzie byli, kiedy ona została zaatakowana. Fuyutsuki, przejmij kontrolę nad przygotowaniami do testu Jaskółki. Nie życzę sobie niespodzianek. Polska załoga i technicy mają znaleźć się pod obserwacją. Major Stanisławski ma się zameldować u mnie.

– Co z Martyną Wicher? – spytał Fuyutsuki.

– Jeżeli zechce widzieć się z bratem, pozwólcie jej.


	5. 14 września 2015, poniedziałek

**Jedna Jaskółka**

14 września 2015, poniedziałek

Marcin obudził się w zupełnie obcym pokoju. Bolała go nieco głowa i miał wrażenie, że całą skórę zastąpiono mu sztuczną tkanką. Nie pierwszy raz tak było. Zapach środków dezynfekujących przypominał mu laboratoria i eksperymenty. Po nich też się tak źle czuł i niekiedy nawet miewał zwidy. Próbując zidentyfikować nieznane pomieszczenie, badał jego kształt, śledził przebieg rys na ścianach, obserwował grę świateł i cieni na płaszczyznach znajdujących się w jego polu widzenia. Przeszkadzało w tym mu nieco wrażenie powiększania się przedmiotów, na które aktualnie zwracał uwagę. Gdy opanował swe gałki oczne i zaczął wreszcie widzieć świat we właściwej perspektywie, postanowił nieco poszerzyć możliwości obserwacji. Powoli przypominając sobie, gdzie właściwie ma szyję i jak jej może używać, obrócił swą głowę w bok. I wtedy dostrzegł niedaleko od siebie parę czerwonych oczu, a nad nimi szopę jasnobłękitnych włosów. Coś mu mówiło, że to nie jest kolejna halucynacja, choć nie widział, skąd to wie. Wreszcie skojarzył.

– Rei…

Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie w jego uszach. Dziewczyna coś powiedziała po japońsku. Nie, po angielsku. Zaczął kojarzyć.

– Co mówisz? – nie był pewien, w jakim języku to powiedział.

– Obudziłeś się… – odpowiedział cichy, beznamiętny, znajomy głos. To znaczy, że zrozumiała.

– Gdzie ja jestem? – przypomniał sobie, jak zadać to pytanie po angielsku.

– W szpitalu NERV–u.

Zaczął wreszcie zbierać myśli do kupy. Przypomniał sobie facetów w czerni, zabierających jego i kogoś jeszcze do samochodu. Rozpływał się i coś wokół niego płonęło. Mało płuc nie wypluł od gryzącego dymu. Pewnie go odwieźli do szpitala. Ale co było wcześniej?

– Czemu tu jestem?

– Byliście z Souryuu w Gotenba, kiedy zaczęły się tam zamieszki. Ochroniłeś ją i siebie polem AT. Potem dotarli do was agenci ochrony NERV–u i ewakuowali was z zagrożonego terenu. Przywieźli was tutaj.

Cały czas obserwowała go dziwnym, taksującym wzrokiem. Ale z wyrazu jej twarzy nie mógł niczego odczytać. Przypomniał sobie. Randka, ucieczka z zablokowanego budynku, grupa bojówkarzy, na którą wleźli… Ściana ognia. Faceci w czerni. I kaszląca Asuka.

Podniósł się. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale zdołał usiąść, podparłszy się jedną ręką, a drugą przytrzymując się stolika stojącego koło łóżka.

– Co z Asuką?

– Opuściła szpital dzisiaj rano.

– Nic jej nie jest?

– Z tego, co mi mówiono, pilot Souryuu nie odniosła obrażeń.

Marcin wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Wracało mu powoli normalne czucie i orientacja w przestrzeni. Nie rozpływał się już.

– Jak długo tu jestem?

– Właśnie mija doba. Przywieziono was do szpitala wczoraj wieczorem.

"To znaczy, że dzisiaj odbywa się test w Matsushiro. Wszyscy zainteresowani pewnie tam są. To dlatego tu nie ma ani majora Stanisławskiego, ani Misato, ani Ritsuko… Asuka i Shinji pewnie też tam są, ze swoimi Evangelionami. Ale w takim razie co tu robi Rei?" – rozmyślał Marcin.

– Nie obserwujesz testu? – spytał.

– Zostaliśmy tu na wypadek alarmu bojowego – Znowu ten cichy, monotonny głos.

– To znaczy, że Shinji i Asuka też tu są?

– Ikari–kun był tu rano, sprawdził, jak się oboje czujecie. Twoja siostra też tu była, ale zasnęła i odwieziono ją do domu.

– A Asuka?

– Nie przychodziła tu.

– Nie pytała o mnie?

– Nie.

Zrobiło mu się smutno. Więc Asuka też… Zaczął się rozglądać za jakimś telefonem. Chciał powiedzieć siostrze, że już z nim wszystko w porządku.

– Rei… To znaczy – zreflektował się – wolisz chyba, by ci mówić po nazwisku? Ayanami?

Odpowiedziała dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

– Tak. Wolę, by zwracano się do mnie po nazwisku.

– Powiedz, Re… Ayanami. Wyszłaś wtedy tak nagle. Czy cię uraziłem, pytając o kolor twoich oczu?

Znowu przedłużające się milczenie. Wreszcie odpowiedź.

– Nie lubię koloru moich oczu. Wygląda jak krew.

Dodała po chwili:

– Ludzie się go boją. Czasami to przeszkadza.

Marcin uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– Witaj w drużynie. Mnie też się ludzie boją. Co prawda nie z powodu koloru oczu, a tego, że czasem… Ty to nazwałaś polem AT. Co to właściwie znaczy, to AT?

– To skrót od angielskiego wyrażenia "Absolute Terror".

Marcin pomyślał chwilę i pokiwał głową.

– Absolutna groza… Całkiem trafna nazwa. U nas nazywano to Wymiarem Cudów. Że wewnątrz przestawały obowiązywać wszelkie prawa poza twoimi własnymi. Na upartego można by tworzyć nawet rzeczy niemożliwe, gdyby się miało odpowiednią moc i wyobraźnię. Ale to grozi zniszczeniem siebie samego.

Wstał i spróbował postawić kilka kroków. Trochę jeszcze uginały się pod nim kolana, ale już zdecydowanie wracał do formy. Usiadł na łóżku i wziął parę głębokich wdechów.

– Nie zasłonisz się? – usłyszał ciche pytanie. Odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

– Słucham? Ach, przepraszam – zreflektował się. – Zapominam, że ludzie są wstydliwi.

Zaczął szukać czegoś, ale pod ręką były tylko duże płachty prześcieradeł. Nadawały się na strój na Halloween, ale nie na prowizoryczne przykrycie.

– Nie wiesz, gdzie położyli moje ciuchy?

– Tu – wskazała mu stolik. Pod blatem, na którym stała bateria lekarstw, mieściła się półka. Tam złożone było jego ubranie.

– Nie jestem wstydliwa – powiedziała w czasie, kiedy on szperał w poszukiwaniu majtek. Potem, gdy je znalazł, szperał dalej. Coś innego było ważne. Przerwał poszukiwania na krótko, by jednak włożyć majtki. W końcu nie był sam.

– Pomyślałam, że możesz poczuć dyskomfort, gdy się zorientujesz, że stoisz przede mną nago. Jeszcze nie wróciła ci pełna sprawność umysłowa.

Znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał. Wyciągnął medalion w kształcie wilczej głowy z kieszeni spodni i zapiął sobie łańcuszek na karku. Potem kontynuował ubieranie się.

– Tyle razy mnie rozbierano, przebierano, obmacywano, badano, że jest mi całkiem obojętne, czy stoję przed kimś nago, czy w ubraniu – odpowiedział dziewczynie. – Mam nadzieje, że cię nie uraziłem.

– Nie. Też tak się czuję.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Zobaczył w jej oczach zrozumienie. Obserwowała w milczeniu jak coraz pewniej wkłada na siebie kolejne sztuki odzieży. Na koniec wyjął z kieszeni kurtki mały grzebyk i przeczesał swe białe włosy.

– Coś ci powiem, Rei. Tego, przepraszam, Ayanami. Może nie lubisz koloru swoich oczu. Może ludzie się go boją. Ale ja uważam, że masz piękne oczy. Jeśli tylko znajdę sposób, to sobie swoje przemaluję na taką głęboką czerwień. I będę tak chodził, dopóki mi się nie znudzi. Guzik mnie obchodzi, co inni będą gadać. No, poza jedną Martyną, ale ona nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko.

Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

– Nie ma tu gdzieś telefonu? Chciałbym powiedzieć siostrze, że wszystko w porządku. Psiakrew, musiałem zgubić swoją komórkę przed wyjazdem… – wymamrotał niezadowolony.

– Tutaj nie ma telefonu – odpowiedziała cicho Rei. – Dlaczego ciągle chcesz mi mówić po imieniu, Wicher–san?

Marcin skinieniem głowy zaprosił dziewczynę, by siadła obok. Gdy po pewnym wahaniu uczyniła to, powiedział:

– Bo u nas, w Polsce, mówienie ci po nazwisku oznaczałoby, że cię bardzo nie lubię i że nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. My od razu przechodzimy na mówienie sobie po imieniu. Albo po przezwisku. Ale nazwisko… wiesz, to zawsze jest coś obcego. Oficjalnego. I trochę sztucznego. Jakbyś była dorosła, to wtedy bym ci mówił "pani Ayanami" albo, gdybyś mi pozwoliła, to "pani Rei". U was się mówi Ayanami–san, prawda? Albo Rei–san, trochę bardziej poufale. Tak mi mówiono.

– A do kogoś w twoim wieku, Wicher–san, tak się nie mówi?

– Nie. Czasem nauczyciele tak się do nas zwracają, ale to jest trochę obraźliwe. Jak by to powiedzieć… Ironiczne? Sarkastyczne. O, to jest dobre określenie, sarkastyczne. Jakby ktoś z mojej szkoły mówił do mojej siostry "pani Wicher" to bym mu połamał kości. Ale tu są inne obyczaje, więc się dostosuję.

Rei zamyśliła się.

– Zatem nie odpowiada ci zwrot "Wicher–san"? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili.

– Wiem, dlaczego tak do mnie mówisz, więc się na to zgadzam – odrzekł Marcin. – Ale przyznam, że nie bardzo mi to odpowiada… Dziwnie się z tym czuję.

Rei utkwiła wzrok w swoich kolanach, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. Marcin dyskretnie się jej przyglądał. Identycznie jak trzy dni wcześniej dziewczyna miała na sobie pomięty, choć czysty mundurek szkolny. Najwyraźniej robiła sobie pranie, ale prasowaniem już nie zawracała sobie głowy. Czesaniem chyba też się nie przejmowała, a przynajmniej robiła to rzadko. Powoli zaczynała brać chłopaka ciekawość, z kim właściwie ma do czynienia. Bo obraz, jaki mu odmalowali przedwczoraj jej koledzy z klasy, był co nieco karykaturalny.

– W takim razie będę ci mówić "Marcin–kun" – postanowiła wreszcie Rei.

– Co to jest to "–kun"? – zainteresował się Marcin.

– Tak się u nas mówi do kolegów z klasy albo z pracy.

– A do koleżanek?

Rei zrobiła dziwną minę.

– Nie ma dobrego odpowiednika tego wyrażenia. Jest albo "–san", albo "–chan". To pierwsze jest oficjalne i wraża szacunek. To drugie jest poufałe. Tak się mówi do dzieci.

Marcin podrapał się po głowie. Coraz bardziej wciągała go ta rozmowa. Dowiadywał się ważnych rzeczy.

– To znaczy, że jakbym chciał się do ciebie zwrócić poufale, ale nie za bardzo poufale, oczywiście jakbyś mi na to pozwoliła, to powinienem ci mówić po prostu "Rei", bez żadnych "ogonków" za imieniem?

Rei pokręciła głową.

– To już jest nadzwyczaj poufałe – powiedziała. – Można tak mówić o kimś, ale nie do kogoś.

Marcin przypomniał sobie swoje pytania skierowane do Misato, jak ma się do niej zwracać, i aż się uśmiechnął. Musiała to ciekawie odebrać.

– W takim razie wszystko jasne – powiedział raźno. – Ty mi będziesz mówić Marcin–kun, do mojej siostry będziesz się zwracać per Martyna–san, a my ci będziemy meldować Ayanami–san. I wszystko będzie w porządku.

– Wystarczy samo Ayanami – uściśliła Rei.

– OK.

Marcinowi całkowicie już przeszło to nieszczególne uczucie, że jest w nie swojej skórze. Sprawdził czy ma portfel, czy w portfelu są pieniądze i spojrzał na Rei.

– Wypisuję się stąd. Idziesz ze mną?

Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, gdy stanęła w nich pielęgniarka.

– Ej, nie stawać! Nie wolno! Do łóźka ćsieba! – zawołała łamaną polszczyzną.

Marcin położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

– Nie trzeba. Chyba, że zemdleję, zanim dojdę do recepcji.

Mrugnął do Rei.

– Dasz się zaprosić na kurczaka z frytkami?

– Nie jadam mięsa.

Mały problem. Marcin zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Przypomniał sobie, gdzie szpital NERV–u się znajduje. Kiedy pierwszy raz sprowadzano go do kwatery głównej, by wykonać na nim i na jego siostrze testy synchronizacji, pilnie obserwował drogę i zapamiętywał punkty charakterystyczne oraz kierunki. Był świetny w odtwarzaniu raz pokonanej drogi. Jeżeli dobrze zidentyfikował budynek szpitalny, to wiedział, gdzie w pobliżu jest włoska pizzeria.

– A miałabyś ochotę na pizzę wegetariańską? Czy wolisz tutejszą kuchnię?

Rei sprawiała wrażenie, jakby na jej wargach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Ale to mogło być tylko złudzenie.

– Lubię pizzę.

+

Telefon znalazł się w recepcji. Służbowy. Ponieważ akurat nikogo nie było w pobliżu, chłopak skorzystał z okazji. Poprosił Rei, by zaczekała chwilę i wykręcił numer komórki siostry.

– Martyna Wicher, halo?

– Cześć siostra. Wróciłem do przytomności. Urywam się z tego przybytku.

– Marcin! Jak się czujesz? Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

– W porządku. Nic mi nie urwało. Cały czas się martwisz? Gdzie w ogóle jesteś?

– W Matsushiro. Obserwujemy testy. Powiedzieli, że najwcześniej jutro odzyskasz przytomność!

– W porządku, Kiciu. Najwyraźniej się trochę uodporniłem. Co z rudą?

– Wygląda na wstrząśniętą. Unika mnie cały dzień. Coś ty jej zrobił?

– Nic. Literalnie nic. To znaczy, chyba jej się nie spodobało, że objąłem ją Wymiarem Cudów. I paru bandziorów też…

Po drugiej stronie łącza zapanowało milczenie.

– Podobno zabiłeś kogoś.

– Nie było wyjścia. Obrzucili nas koktajlami Mołotowa. A ja musiałem chronić dziewczynę. Słuchaj, piękna. Nie chcę o tym mówić. Rei na mnie czeka.

– Nie mów, że teraz z nią umówiłeś się na randkę.

– Idziemy na pizzę. Tak się złożyło, że była przy moim łóżku, kiedy się obudziłem. Ślubu z nikim nie brałem, mogę chodzić z kim chcę.

Chwila milczenia.

– Dobrze, braciszku. Sam wiesz najlepiej, czego chcesz. Powodzenia życzę. Tylko uważaj na siebie.

– Oczywiście. Ty też. Jaskółka ma solidnego kopa. Nawet Wymiar Cudów cię nie ochroni, jeżeli podejdziesz za blisko.

– Wiem, kotku. Będę uważać.

– Trzymaj się.

– Pa.

– Uff… – odetchnął Marcin. Zwrócił się do Rei.

– Pizzeria jest, o ile pamiętam, dwie przecznice stąd. Mam nadzieję, że to nie przeszkodzi ci w pełnieniu twoich obowiązków?

+

Rei była wyjątkowo mało komunikatywna. Okazała się całkowitym przeciwieństwem Asuki, której żywiołowość działała trochę Marcinowi na nerwy. Przez całą drogę do pizzerii się nie odzywała. Marcin też milczał. Sam nie wiedział, czy mu to odpowiada, czy nie. W gruncie rzeczy powiedział siostrze prawdę, był z tą osobą, która asystowała jego przebudzeniu. Na Asukę trochę się obraził. Rozumiał, że mogła być wstrząśnięta demonstracją jego mocy, ale w końcu uratował jej życie. Wrócił myślami do tamtego momentu, gdy Rei potwierdziła, że jej oczy mają naturalny kolor.

– Podobno oczy są zwierciadłem duszy… – pomyślał na głos.

Rei zwróciła ku niemu pytające spojrzenie. Powtórzył po angielsku i dodał komentarz:

– Czerwień oznacza żar i namiętności, natomiast błękit – chłód i spokój, rozsądek i logikę. Zastanawiałem się nad kontrastem, jaki tworzysz z Asuką.

Weszli do pizzerii. Marcin pozwolił towarzyszce wybrać stolik. Ceny dań były zdumiewająco niskie. Ale Gotenba była nastawiona na wyzysk turystów, a Tokio3 posiadało, jako superforteca, własne zasoby żywności, wyhodowanej na otaczających Geofront plantacjach oraz w hodowlach hydroponicznych. Mogli dzięki temu nieco zaszaleć. Po złożeniu zamówienia, gdy czekali na dostawę, Marcin kontynuował swój wywód.

– Ty nosisz się na niebiesko, włosy też masz niebieskie. Cała tchniesz spokojem i opanowaniem. Ale jeśli wierzyć symbolice kolorów, to twoje oczy świadczą, że w głębi duszy skrywasz wielkie namiętności. Może miłość, może nienawiść, może szał… Ale nie pozwalasz wydostać się im na zewnątrz.

Nie potrafił zinterpretować spojrzenia, kim go obdarzyła. Powoli zaczynał żałować, że ją ze sobą zabrał. Była jak sfinks. "Po cholerę ze mną poszła, jak nie chce ze mną gadać" – pomyślał. – "Ciekawe co będzie, jak się ją nieco podpuści".

Kontynuował zatem.

– Asuka jest bardzo żywiołowa i uwielbia czerwień, co się z jej żywiołowością zgadza. Nawet włosy ma jak ogień. Ale te niebieskie oczy… jeśli wierzyć symbolice kolorów, to w głębi duszy jest logiczną, rozsądną, wyrachowaną dziwką. Tylko skrywa się pod maską otwartości. Jak sądzisz? Trafiłem, czy się mylę?

Rei uśmiechnęła się. Ledwo–ledwo, ale to wystarczyło, by jej twarz nabrała życia. Marcin obserwował ją, nie mogąc nadziwić się przemianie. W trakcie spaceru dziewczyna wyglądała jak lalka. Jej beznamiętna twarz mogłaby równie dobrze należeć do osobnika po lobotomii, albo do obcego. Rozczochrane włosy i wiecznie pomięty szkolny mundurek wskazywały na to, że zupełnie nie przywiązywała wagi do swego wyglądu. Teraz nagle chłopiec stwierdził, że jego towarzyszka jest całkiem atrakcyjna. Jasna, gładka cera, lśniące oczy, delikatnie wykrojone usta… Może trochę zbyt szpiczasty nos, zupełnie nie azjatycki.

Marcinowi skończył się koncept. Nie chciał najeżdżać dalej na Asukę, a trudno było mu zgadnąć, co jeszcze może wlać nieco życia w osobę siedzącą naprzeciw niego. Milczenie stawało się trochę kłopotliwe, ale na szczęście przyniesiono pizzę. Można było zająć się jedzeniem. Rei miała pewne kłopoty z operowaniem zachodnimi sztućcami. Chyba przywykła do pałeczek. Patrzyła jak jej towarzysz kroi swoją pizzę na cienkie trójkąty, niczym tort, po czym każdy kawałek zwija i nabija na widelec. Marcin podchwycił jej spojrzenie. Zarumienił się.

– Wszyscy moi znajomi śmieją się z mojego krojenia pizzy… Oni zaczynają od brzegów i odkrawają je. A ja właśnie lubię brzegi. No i w sumie mniej jest krojenia – zaśmiał się.

Rei kiwnęła głową i postąpiła jego śladem. Marcin jedząc, rzucał na nią ukradkowe spojrzenia. Podziwiał jej szczupłe, białe ręce, pokryte delikatnymi włoskami, połyskującymi błękitem w świetle słońca. Tak samo połyskiwały jej włosy. Mimochodem chłopak się zdziwił, że nawet w tym złotawym świetle chylącego się ku zachodowi słońca, ciągle widać ten błękit. Ale nagle inna myśl przeszyła jego głowę. Przecież Rei nie dbała o wygląd. A gdyby nawet dbała, to chyba nie farbowałaby wszystkich włosków na całym ciele? Zapomniał o jedzeniu, przypatrując się dokładnie meszkowi na rękach i na twarzy dziewczyny, aż jej spojrzenie spoczęło na nim.

– Coś się stało?

Ha. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że Rei ma niebieskie brwi. A rzęsy – nie niebieskie wprawdzie, ale i nie czarne, jak to mogłoby się zdawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Były ciemnogranatowe.

– Ty masz naprawdę niebieskie włosy – powiedział ze zdumieniem. – Farbowałaś WSZYSTKIE?

Rei przestała jeść. Znowu to spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzyła przy pierwszej wzmiance o kolorze jej oczu.

– Nie powiesz mi chyba, że to są twoje naturalne włosy? – spytał.

Żaden ssak nie produkował niebieskiego barwnika. To wiedział na pewno. Nie tak dawno oglądał film przyrodniczy, w którym była o tym mowa. Nawet leniwce były zielone, bo je obrastały glony. Czy Rei miała jakieś niebieskie glony we włosach? Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. To już byłoby ZBYT dziwne. "A swoją drogą, to ciekawe, czy ona WSZĘDZIE ma niebieskie włosy".

Rei wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę wyjść. Marcinowi zrobiło się głupio. Machnął ręką.

– Nieważne. Nawet jeśli jesteś jakąś mutantką, to i tak ja jestem dziwniejszy od ciebie. Jak długo żyjesz tutaj? – zapytał.

– Od urodzenia.

– To znaczy, miałem na myśli NERV.

– Ja też.

"Nic dziwnego, że jest taka wyobcowana" – przemknęło chłopakowi przez myśl. – "Chyba nie miała zbyt wiele kontaktu z zewnętrznym światem."

– Razem z siostrą spędziliśmy ostatnie siedem lat w takich przybytkach – zwierzył się. – Od kiedy ujawniłem się z moimi zdolnościami. Nie to, żebyśmy spali w szalkach Petriego i oglądali słońce przez kratki. Ale co dzień po parę godzin w laboratoriach, wolne dni jedynie w weekendy i to nie każde, potem internat i lekcje… Na szczęście znaleźli się tam ludzie jeszcze dziwniejsi o nas, a my nie byliśmy już tacy głupi, by próbować telepatii. Co najwyżej czasami dla rozrywki małe sztuczki – z kartami, zapałkami… No i lubili, jak malowałem. Dało się żyć. Ale i tak było jak w więzieniu. Dobrze, że mam siostrę, z którą mogę dzielić myśli. Trochę tak, jakbyśmy mieli wspólne ciało albo wspólną duszę, bo co czuje jedno, to czuje drugie. Tego nam nikt nie zdołał zabrać.

"Po cholerę ja jej to wszystko gadam?" – zreflektował się nagle. – "Co ją to obchodzi."

Rei otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. Bardzo ładnie ci z uśmiechem i z tymi niebieskimi włosami, ale z opadniętą szczęką wyglądasz głupio.

Wrócili oboje do posiłku. Pizze im już wystygły. Marcin wstał i podszedł do sprzedawcy.

– Przepraszam, mówi pan po angielsku?

Nie mówił. Zatem chłopak spróbował wyjaśnić mu, o co mu chodzi, posługując się tymi kilkoma słowami japońskimi, które zdążył poznać.

– Pizza zimna. Chcę ciepła. Nie nowa, ta. Zapłacę. Tam – wskazał na piec – krótko i ciepła. Proszę. Sprzedawca zrozumiał i uśmiechnął się. Wziął niedokończoną połówkę pizzy od Polaka i wsadził ją na powrót do pieca. Pieniędzy nie chciał przyjąć, tylko się uśmiechał.

– Re… Ayanami, ty też? – spytał Marcin.

Też podała swoją pizzę do podgrzania. Sprzedawca sobie nucił coś na melodię "I Think I'm Alone Now". Przekręcał angielskie słowa niemiłosiernie. Marcin pomyślał, że to brzmi jak "I think I'm a clone now" i zachichotał. Opowiedział Rei o swoim skojarzeniu. Baaardzo dziwnie na niego spojrzała.

– Widzisz. Jakbyś miała parę klonów, to byś mogła wysłać samą siebie po pizzę. No i miałabyś przynajmniej jedną osobę, która nie dziwiłaby się twojemu wyglądowi.

Dowcip był ryzykowny, zważywszy poprzednie reakcje Rei. Rzeczywiście, wstała… nie, nie wyszła. Podeszła do szafy grającej i puściła od nowa "I Think I'm Alone Now". Marcin uznał, że należy to rozumieć jako aluzję, że lepiej nie szarżować z dowcipami, bo zostanie zaraz sam. Dziewczyny zwykle zamiast mówić wprost, robiły aluzje.

Dostali oboje swoje podgrzane pizze i dokończyli je. Sprzedawca powiedział do nich coś, w czym powtarzało się słowo "karaoke".

– Co to jest karaoke? – Marcin spojrzał na Rei zaskoczony.

Nie bardzo wiedziała.

– Śpiewa się do melodii. Tu jest maszyna do karaoke – powiedział ktoś po angielsku. Obejrzeli się oboje. Do pizzerii weszło kilka osób, pomiędzy którymi Marcin rozpoznał techników zajmujących się eksperymentami synchronizacyjnymi. Widocznie skończyli pracę na dzisiaj. Po chwili lokal się wypełnił, a technicy zaczęli zachęcać Rei do występu. Widząc zmieszanie na twarzy dziewczyny jeden z nich puścił sam podkład melodyczny i odśpiewał piosenkę. Co prawda było to po japońsku, ale Marcin wątpił, by śpiewak trzymał się oryginalnego tekstu, bo powtarzało się w nim "Akagi" i "Ibuki" w jakimś niezbyt sympatycznym kontekście. Rei słuchając wykonania technika spłonęła rumieńcem, a pozostali wyrazili głośny aplauz. Kolejny zaczął na inną nutę, ale chyba o tym samym.

– Możesz mi przetłumaczyć, co on śpiewa? – spytał Marcin. Rei znowu obdarzyła go jednym ze swoich niesamowitych spojrzeń… i zaczęła tłumaczyć na angielski, zachowując rytm piosenki:

_ Szef nami pomiata  
Zmuszając do ciężkiej harówy bez końca.  
Nie widzimy świata  
Bożego od wschodu do zachodu słońca.  
A doktor Akagi  
Zamyka się w swym gabinecie sama.  
Pracuje, czy nogi  
Rozkłada przed zdjęciem pewnego pana?  
Ta mała Ibuki  
Wie pewnie, jednak nie powie nikomu,  
Bo małą Ibuki  
Szefowa wynagrodzi po kryjomu.  
W małym gabinecie  
Dyskretnie i cicho języczki chodzą.  
Ich szczęście, że dzieci  
Z takich zabaw się żadne nie urodzą.  
Wypieprzyłbym obie  
Do dołu do góry, z tyłu i z przodu,  
Lecz tego nie zrobię  
Bo wredni kumple narobią mi smrodu.  
Mogę tylko patrzeć  
Jak Maya swoją krągłą dupcią kręci.  
Jej dupcia na zawsze  
Zapisze się w pracowników pamięci._

Gdy kandydat na gwiazdę skończył, rozległy się gwizdy i brawa. Technicy poklepywali kumpla po ramionach, wyrażając swoje uznanie. A Marcin w zamyśleniu skubał podbródek, na którym zaczynały już kiełkować delikatne włoski.

– Znałaś wcześniej ten tekst? – zapytał.

– Nie.

– Teraz tłumaczyłaś? W miarę, jak on śpiewał?

– Tak.

– Ale jemu się nie rymowało, a tobie tak.

– Japońskie piosenki się nie rymują, ale angielskie się rymują.

Marcin był zdumiony.

– Masz talent do poezji, dziewczyno – rzekł uroczyście. – Czemu go nie pokazujesz częściej?

– Nie było rozkazu.

Wichrowi opadły ręce na takie dictum.

"Czy ona jest robotem, czy co? Czy jej w ogóle nie zależy, by cokolwiek pokazać ludziom? Przecież jest taka zgrabna i buźkę ma niebrzydką. I jeszcze zdolna. Gdyby wykazała trochę inicjatywy, zrobiłaby furorę."

W chwili, gdy tak rozmyślał, podszedł do niego jakiś facet w czarnym garniturze i ciemnych okularach. Pokazał wizytówkę pracownika ochrony NERV–u i powiedział, że odzyskano jego motor. Uzupełniono w nim paliwo i podstawiono pod wejście do pizzerii. Człowiek W Czerni przekazał także zalecenie od lekarzy, by nie forsował się zaraz pierwszego dnia po wstaniu z łóżka szpitalnego i dużo odpoczywał.

Marcin kiwnął głową. Przyszło mu na myśl, że jego siostrzyczka pewnie się o niego niepokoi. Uznał, że czas wracać. Rei wyglądała, jakby też miała dosyć bycia obiektem zainteresowania i zgodziła się od razu na propozycję odwiezienia do domu. Pożegnali się z technikami i sprzedawcą i wyszli, eskortowani przez ochroniarza. Motor Polaka wyglądał na całkiem w porządku, był jedynie trochę poobtłukiwany po wydarzeniach wczorajszego dnia. Kierując się wskazówkami ochroniarza Marcin odwiózł Rei pod jej dom. Gdy wchodziła do klatki, zatrzymał ją i odwrócił do siebie.

– Słuchaj, Rei, to znaczy, Ayanami – rzekł cicho. – Wziąłem cię dzisiaj na pizzę z ciekawości. Nie chciałem wierzyć w to, co o tobie gadają, że jesteś całkiem pozbawiona emocji. I nadal w to nie wierzę. Ktoś, kto ma taki talent do słów, nie może być nieczułym automatem.

Zamilkł na chwilę, a potem dodał:

– Uważam, że świat sporo traci przez to, że się przed nim ukrywasz. Poważnie. Za dużo jest teraz krwi i przemocy, a za mało piękna i sztuki. Na razie.

+

Martyna spała już, gdy dotarł do domu. Obudziła się jednak, gdy poszedł pod prysznic, choć starał się zachowywać jak mysz pod miotłą.

– Udała się randka z Ayanami? – spytała.

– Tak. Chyba tak – Marcin szybko zakończył kąpiel, wytarł prowizorycznie i z suszarką w ręce przeszedł do pokoju. Usiadł na brzegu posłania siostry i opowiedział jej w skrócie wypadki dnia, susząc jednocześnie włosy.

– Zdumiewających rzeczy można się dowiedzieć o drugim człowieku – zakończył.

Martyna bawiła się końcówkami swoich włosów, myśląc intensywnie.

– Mówisz, że ona ma naprawdę niebieskie włosy?

– Nie widziałem odrostów. Pokaż rękę…

Marcin wziął rękę siostry pod lampkę nocną.

– O, właśnie tak to wyglądało. Twoje włoski połyskują srebrzyście, ale jak się nieco zmieni kąt oświetlenia, to widać, że są ciemne… O co chodzi?

Martyna była wściekła.

– Wcale nie jestem włochata! – syknęła.

– Przecież wcale tego nie mówię. To miał być przykład dla porównania. Jej włoski na rękach połyskiwały błękitem. Na twarzy też.

– To ona jest włochata? – zainteresowała się Martyna.

– Nie bardziej niż ty. No, może trochę bardziej. Ma taki delikatniutki meszek, ale jej włoski są bardzo jasne i nie widać tego z dala.

– Muszę się jej przyjrzeć z bliska. Ciekawe, czy jej biała cera nie bierze się właśnie z koloru włosków… Hikari tak jej zazdrościła… Myślała, że Ayanami stosuje specjalne podkłady. Ciekawe, że tutaj chcą sobie wybielać skórę, a u nas modna jest lekka opalenizna. A kiedyś nawet bardzo mocna…

Marcin westchnął.

– Wy, baby, to tylko o jednym gadacie. A to podkłady, a to dieta, a to jakieś pryszcze, a to depilacja, a to szminki…

– Jakbyśmy o tym nie gadały i nie robiły czegoś, Marcinku – przerwała mu Martyna podejrzanie słodkim tonem – to by się pies z kulawą nogą za nami nie obejrzał. I żebym ci nie przypomniała, o czym WY bez przerwy gadacie. A wracając do jej kolorów, to ciekawe, co inni o tym wiedzą. Misato wydaje się być w ogóle niezorientowana w rzeczach nie dotyczących bezpośrednio jej działki.

– Nie wiem. I szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle mnie to nie obchodzi. Sprawa jest dla mnie zamknięta. Chyba nawet polubiłem Rei. Nie zamierzam ciągnąć tego, co sprawia jej przykrość.

– Bardziej niż Asukę? – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sceptycznie. – Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawaliście się pasować do siebie.

Marcin wzruszył ramionami. Położył się koło siostry. Jej ciało było cieplutkie.

– Nie miałbym nic przeciw niej, gdyby nie usiłowała na każdym kroku zwracać na siebie uwagi. Owszem, jest piekielnie atrakcyjna, ale wnerwiające było, jak cały czas demonstrowała, jaka to ona jest wspaniała. Opowiadała mi o walkach, które stoczyła z potworami… to jest z Aniołami. Była tylko ona, rozumiesz? Wszystkie zwycięstwa to jej zasługa, wszystkie porażki to przez Shinjego. A już Misato, Rei, doktor Akagi, w ogóle się nie liczą. No, może Kaji się liczy. Sporo o nim nadawała wczoraj.

– Dziś się nie mógł od niej opędzić. Taka jednostronna miłość to jest straszna rzecz, dla obu stron. Nie chcę się zakochać. Jak pomyślę, że jeszcze zrobię z siebie taką idiotkę…

– Mówiłaś, że unikała cię dzisiaj?

– Owszem. Shinji posiedział trochę ze mną, kiedy czekałam kiedy się obudzisz. Mówił o swoim ojcu, o potworach… to jest Aniołach. Potem zabrał się z Asuką, jak doszła do siebie. Nie wiem, kto mnie odwiózł do domu, chyba Kaji. Potem podrzucili mnie helikopterem do Matsushiro. Chcieli, bym wytworzyła im pole AT, ale zrezygnowali, jak się dowiedzieli, że nie jestem Evangelionem i nie zawsze udaje mi się je wytworzyć. Oni tak nazywają Wymiar Cudów. Tylko nie wiem, co to oznacza.

– Skrót od "Absolute Terror". Rei mi powiedziała.

– Trafna nazwa…

– Jak się sprawuje Jaskółka?

– Bardzo dobrze. Przerobiła im trzy bataliony czołgów i artylerii na złom w ciągu dwóch sekund. Jej własne pole zaś chroniło ją przed pociskami. Tutejsi byli zachwyceni, tylko narzekali, że jak jest włączony Wymiar Cudów, to siadają wszystkie sprzęty elektroniczne w pobliżu i ciężko będzie zintegrować Jaskółkę z systemami obronnymi. Jeżeli sprawdzi się ona przeciwko polu Evangeliona, to chyba przerobią ją na pistolet maszynowy dla Evy, bo na samodzielne stanowisko ogniowe to nie bardzo się nadaje…

– Ciekawe. Więc będą testowali Jaskółkę na ich własnym sprzęcie bojowym? Współczuję pilotom…

– Ja też. Oni też nie są do tego tacy szybcy. Shinji mówił mi, że kiedyś miał akcję z Ayanami przeciw Aniołowi, co strzelał silnie skupioną plazmą. Ayanami robiła za osłonę i trzymała pawęż zrobioną z pancerza promu kosmicznego. Chyba chcą ten patent zastosować i teraz, bo się okazał skuteczny. Anioł nie przebił tarczy.

– Ciekaw jestem, na kim to wypróbują. Chyba nie na Shinjim? Mogą na Asuce, bo ona lubi ryzyko.

– Chyba nie narażą Ayanami. Shinji mówił, że komandor, jego ojciec zresztą, jest do niej bardzo przywiązany. Pogadałam z nim jeszcze trochę po powrocie. Tylko musiałam go zaprosić na górę, bo Asuka patrzyła na mnie jak na Anioła. Shinji mówi, że to dlatego, że ją wyratowałeś. Dowiedział się od doktor Akagi, bo ona sama mu nie powiedziała. Ona nie cierpi, jak ktoś jest od niej lepszy i nie znosi czegokolwiek zawdzięczać komuś innemu.

Martyna obróciła się na brzuch, chcąc, by brat jak zwykle zrobił jej masaż. Zaczęła mruczeć jak kot.

– Czy Shinji zaprosił cię w końcu na randkę?

Roześmiała się.

– Nie. Widzę, że od paru dni się do tego przymierza i nie może się odważyć.

– To może sama go zaprosisz?

– Nieeee, wolę bardziej zdecydowanych chłopców. Shinji jest milutki, ale jeszcze z niego straszny dzieciak.

– A Kensuke albo Touji?

– Tacy sami, tylko trochę bardziej bezczelni.

– A Kaji?

– Asuka zadźgałaby mnie we śnie, jakbym usiłowała robić podchody do jej ukochanego Kajego.

Marcin pocałował siostrę w ucho i szepnął:

– A gdybym ja zaproponował ci chodzenie? Mam odpowiedni wiek, jestem śmiały, odważny, opiekuńczy…

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

– Za bardzo rozglądasz się za dziewczynami. Choć, kto wie… rozważę twoją propozycję.

Obróciła się do brata przodem i przytuliła.

– Wiesz – wymruczała mu w pierś – gdyby nas teraz ktoś zobaczył, to pewnie by pomyślał, że już chodzimy za sobą.

– Może nawet by pomyślał, że śpimy ze sobą.

Martyna zatrzęsła się od tłumionego śmiechu.

– Oj, tak. Na pewno. Tylko, że Japończycy nie sypiają ze sobą. Oni stają się jednym.

– Też pięknie – mruknął Marcin. – A my po europejsku będziemy spać.

– Oj, tak. Spać, spać, spać…

– Dobranoc, Kiciu.

Chłopcu odpowiedziało milczenie. Wkrótce sam zasnął.


	6. 15 września 2015, wtorek

**Jedna Jaskółka**

15 września 2015, wtorek

Następny dzień był piątym dniem pobytu Polaków w Japonii. Obudzili się w miarę wcześnie – już zaczęli się aklimatyzować. Pierwszy raz od przylotu wzięli się za gimnastykę i treningi siłowe. Kilkudniowa przerwa sprawiła, że oboje nieco stracili formę.

Po śniadaniu postanowili rozejrzeć się trochę. Gdy Martyna zeszła na dół, okazało się, że nikogo tam nie ma. Misato była w pracy, zaś Asuka i Shinji w szkole. Zadzwonili zatem do majora Stanisławskiego, czy nie będą potrzebni przy Jaskółce.

– Korzystajcie z życia, dzieciaki. Na razie nie jesteście potrzebni – odpowiedział. – Za dwa dni odbędą się testy polowe z Evangelionami i wtedy przyjdzie na was kolej.

Zaopatrzyli się zatem w plan miasta i ruszyli na zwiedzanie jego naziemnej części. Marcin pamiętał jeszcze kilkanaście symboli kanji, których znaczenie objaśniła mu w swoim czasie Asuka, i próbował odczytywać znaczenie szyldów. Obiad zjedli w małej, zacisznej restauracyjce. Potrawy zamówili na chybił trafił. Dowiedzieli się dzięki temu, że ramen to coś w rodzaju spaghetti z rzadkim sosem.

– Parę rzeczy jest tu dziwnych – powiedział Marcin, usiłując daremnie złapać pałeczkami uciekające kluski. – Wydaje mi się, że ogólnie rzecz biorąc my lepiej żyjemy. Jest tu dużo elektroniki i sklepów z różnościami, na ulicach jest porządek, ale jak się spojrzy na ludzi, to chodzą biedniej ubrani niż my. Samochodów jest mało, motorów też niewiele więcej, wszystko zasuwa na rowerach. Muszą mieć potworny kryzys paliwowy. W tych ich mieszkaniach ledwie można się pomieścić. Zrobić imprezę na dziesięć osób to już jest sztuka. Jedynie żarcie tu jest w miarę tanie, ale tylko dlatego, że stolica ma własne zaopatrzenie z podziemnych farm. A zarobki – jak się porówna, na co stać naszego majora i Misato, to niebo a ziemia.

– Oni tu muszą wszystko sprowadzać – Martyna trochę sprawniej radziła sobie z niesfornym posiłkiem. – Poza tym oni budują Evangeliony. No i muszą odbudowywać to, co im zniszczą Anioły. Podatki ich zabijają. To dlatego żyje się im gorzej. Zresztą pomyśl sobie: ile musieli odbudowywać stoczni, by na powrót odtworzyć marynarkę handlową i floty rybackie. Nas jak mocno to trzepnęło, że utraciliśmy Gdańsk i Szczecin. A my nie byliśmy tak uzależnieni od morza. No i ktoś wreszcie u nas pomyślał i darował sobie wielkie podatki. Ludzie sami potrafią sobie radzić.

– Czegoś nauczyliśmy się od Amerykanów. I pomyśleć, że tak niewiele brakowało, byśmy wstępowali do Unii Europejskiej z tą ich biurokracją. Nie zapomnę tej marchewki jako owocu i małży jako ryb morskich. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy Ruscy nie zrobili nam przysługi tym ciągłym grożeniem. Głównie z tego powodu nie chcieli nas w Brukseli.

– Z Rosją to myśmy zaczęli, braciszku. Wyciągaliśmy łapki po Białoruś i wspieraliśmy im opozycję. A było jasne, że Rosjanie będą chcieli ją zachować w swojej strefie wpływów. Czy my musimy wiecznie gadać o polityce?

– Możemy o religii. Widziałaś tu jakiś kościół?

– Co ty – roześmiała się Martyna. – Przecież tu nie Polska, by stawiać kościół na każdej ulicy. Zresztą tutaj jest inna religia. A poza tym może oni nie chcą stawiać świątyń w miejscach, gdzie mogłyby zostać zniszczone. Może jest ich więcej w podziemnej części.

– Hobbici.

– Co?

– Mieszkańcy nor. Nie chciałbym żyć pod ziemią – zadeklarował Marcin. – Choćby nie wiem jak było bezpiecznie, to jest jak więzienie. Może jestem dziwny, ale już bardziej podobają mi się tamte oszołomy w Gotenba. Przynajmniej mają trochę wolności i swoje zdanie. Tutejsi są tak uregulowani, jakby całe życie żyli w koszarach. Zobacz, że ze znajomych osób najbardziej swobodne są te, które zetknęły się z wielkim światem – Misato, Kaji. Oni znają inne style życia i mają więcej luzu.

– Nie przesadzaj, braciszku – Martyna zdecydowanie odrzuciła wywody Marcina. – Za mało znamy ludzi, żeby tak mówić. Touji, Kensuke i Hikari zachowują się dokładnie tak samo jak nasi, chociaż nosa nie wytknęli poza Japonię. Wcale nie są tak uregulowani. Powiem ci więcej – to my jesteśmy. Tylko tutaj możemy sobie zaszaleć, bo wyrwaliśmy się z koszar. No i mamy za co poszaleć – jen bardzo kiepsko stoi w porównaniu do złotówki. Ale w domu chodzimy na paluszkach. Jak Ayanami.

– Nie lubisz jej – stwierdził Marcin. – Mówisz jej po nazwisku.

– Wszyscy jej tak mówią. No, masz rację, nie lubię jej. Właśnie dlatego, że jest taka cicha i podporządkowana. Kompletnie bezbarwna.

– Nie lubisz jej, bo jest taka w swoim domu, jacy my jesteśmy w swoim?

Martyna wytrzeszczyła oczy. Od tej strony nie rozpatrzyła sprawy.

– No, masz rację – stwierdziła po namyśle. – Za bardzo przypomina mi życie, od którego chciałabym uciec. Myślisz, że warto się z nią zaprzyjaźnić?

Marcin zastanowił się.

– To może być trudne. Wszelkie żywsze reakcje trzeba z niej wyciągać niemalże siłą. I nigdy się nie wie, czego można się po niej spodziewać. Ale chyba brakuje jej rozmowy. A parę komplementów potrafi zdziałać cuda. Spróbuj pogadać o niej z Shinjim. On ją chyba lubi. Coś powinien o niej wiedzieć. A zdecydowanie nie należy pytać Asuki – roześmiał się. – Obie się nawzajem nie cierpią. Wiesz, co? Teraz tak myślę, że chyba trochę za ostro oceniłem Asukę. Przecież ona też jest tu obca. Przybyła raptem dwa miesiące temu. I też, jak i my, od lat nie miała normalnego domu.

– Pogadasz z nią?

Marcin skinął głową.

– Spróbuję. Może przestanie się nas bać.

+

W drodze do domu otrzymali SMS od Misato. Prosiła, by zajrzeli do niej. Okazało się, że czeka na nich dr Akagi. Shinji i Asuka nie wrócili jeszcze ze szkoły i Ritsuko chciała wykorzystać tę chwilę, by porozmawiać z rodzeństwem na osobności. Zaprosili więc ją do siebie. Popijając przyrządzony przez Martynę kompot wyjaśniła, jaką ma do nich sprawę.

– Z raportów medycznych wynika, że kiedy rozwijasz pole AT, masz wrażenie zanikania granicy pomiędzy swoim ciałem a światem zewnętrznym – mówiła patrząc na Marcina. – Gdy wprowadzasz zmiany w obrębie tego pola, czujesz, jakbyś wprowadzał zmiany w obrębie siebie.

– Zgadza się.

– Z tobą – Ritsuko skinęła na Martynę – jest podobnie.

– Tak. To raczej nieprzyjemne. Jedynie, gdy zdarza mi się poczuć myśli brata, tak się nie dzieje.

– I vice versa – tak jakbyśmy byli już połączeni ze sobą Wymiarem Cudów.

– Macie uczucie roztapiania, tym silniejsze, im silniejsze pole wytworzyliście.

– Zgadza się. Paskudne uczucie. A już kontakt z Evangelionem przerasta wszystko. Tak, jakbyśmy wpadali w czarną dziurę – powiedziała Martyna.

– Potem strasznie dużo czasu zajmuje odzyskanie władzy nad ciałem. Jakbyśmy musieli od nowa rysować sobie jego mapę w umyśle.

Ritsuko wyjęła notes z kieszeni bluzy i skrzętnie wynotowała sobie te uwagi. Wichrowie patrzyli na nią z zaciekawieniem.

– Czemu pani o to pyta? Sugeruje pani, że mamy złudzenia? Że tylko nam się wydaje, że się dematerializujemy? – spytał Marcin.

Ritsuko pokręciła głową.

– Tak sądziłam, dopóki nie otrzymałam raportu od ochroniarzy, którzy zgubili ciebie i Asukę w Gotenba. Twierdzili, że kiedy do was dotarli, byłeś częściowo przezroczysty. Wyglądałeś rzekomo, jakbyś płonął od środka.

Marcin powoli skinął głową.

– Ogień zmieszał się ze mną. Normalka. Zawsze po długim ciągu eksperymentów sprawdzamy się nawzajem, czy mamy wszystko na miejscu i czy przypadkiem nie zgarnęliśmy jakichś ciał obcych.

– Myśli pani, że w przypadku Evangelionów byłoby inaczej? – wpadła mu w słowo siostra.

Ritsuko milczała długą chwilę.

– Nie. Teraz jestem pewna, że blokada, która uniemożliwia wam kontakt z Evangelionem, niezależnie od pochodzenia, uratowała wam życie. Natychmiast po nawiązaniu kontaktu przestalibyście istnieć jako osobne byty. Albo w najlepszym wypadku… zostałyby po was ślady osobowości. Zapisane w maszynie.

Wichrowie byli wstrząśnięci. Z niedowierzaniem popatrzyli po sobie. Nie spodziewali się potwierdzenia swoich podejrzeń od osoby, której najbardziej zależało na tym, by nie były one prawdą. A Ritsuko kontynuowała.

– To, co wam teraz powiem, jest raczej tajemnicą. Wolałabym żebyście nie mówili tego nikomu, a już zwłaszcza Shinjemu. Podczas pierwszych testów synchronizacyjnych przeprowadzanych z jednostką 01 zaszedł wypadek… Z danych wynika, że testowano, jak dalece jest możliwe zsynchronizowanie się z Evangelionem. Wprowadzono nowy interfejs, który miał pozwolić na przejęcie pełnej kontroli nad ciałem cyborga przez pilota, tak jakby to było jego ciało. Chodziło o reakcje nie tylko na poziomie świadomych myśli, ale także i odruchów. Evangeliony właśnie dlatego są człekokształtne, by pilot znający sztuki walki potrafił wykorzystać cały swój potencjał.

– Rozumiem. Chodziło o to, by to nie było jak kontrolowanie mecha albo gra arcade, ale jak autentyczna zmiana ciała – Marcin przypomniał sobie Asukę wyśmiewającą się z mecha w Gotenba.

– Co się stało z pilotem? – Martyna wróciła do sedna sprawy.

– Znikł. Pozostało po nim tylko ubranie.

Rodzeństwo znowu popatrzyło po sobie.

– Całkiem przestał istnieć?

Ritsuko z wahaniem uściśliła:

– Mamy pewne przesłanki by uważać, że przynajmniej ślady osobowości pilota przetrwały w programach kierujących jednostki 01. Albo… w jej umyśle.

– Co to znaczy jej umyśle? To Evangelion ma własny umysł?

– Jakie przesłanki?

Marcin i Martyna zadali pytania jednocześnie. Ritsuko zamachała rękami.

– Po kolei. Owszem, Eva ma coś w rodzaju własnego umysłu. Nie zawsze się zgadza na połączenie. Czasami kontakt z jej umysłem doprowadza do szaleństwa. Trzeba ludzi niezwykłych, by to wytrzymali. Niezwykłych w tym sensie – powiedziała od razu, uprzedzając pytanie – że muszą mieć silnie zaburzone relacje z innymi ludźmi. Tak, aby zaakceptowali interakcję z czymś tak dziwnym jak umysł Evangeliona. Poza tym muszą być dostatecznie młodzi, by zdołali się zaadaptować do specyficznych wymagań, jakie musi spełniać pilot Evangeliona, a równocześnie na tyle dojrzali, by można było na nich polegać. Nie mogą to być ani całkowite dzieci ani dorośli, obarczeni całym bagażem innych powiązań i zobowiązań. Warunki te spełniają najlepiej osoby urodzone w ciągu roku po Drugim Impakcie. Czyli Shinji, Rei, Asuka… i ich rówieśnicy. Zdawało nam się, że wy też się kwalifikujecie. Ale albo jesteście zbyt normalni pod względem emocjonalnym, albo zbyt świadomi zagrożenia.

– Czemu zwłaszcza Shinji nie może się o tym dowiedzieć? Nie wytrzymałby tego?

– Nie, wytrzymałby. On zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, kim jest. Pilotowanie Evangeliona to dla niego sposób na podbudowanie własnej wartości. Akceptuje to, bo wcześniej nie miał żadnego celu. Jest inny powód, dla którego nie powinien wiedzieć o czym rozmawiamy.

– Jaki? Chodzi o pilota?

– Tak. To była jego matka. Żona komandora, Ikari Yui.

Marcin przełknął ślinę. Poszedł do kuchni po nowy dzbanek kompotu. Każdy dzień odkrywał ostatnio przed nim rewelacje. Wrócił do pokoju i napełnił paniom szklanki trzęsącymi się z przejęcia rękoma.

– Jakie przesłanki? – dociekał dalej.

– Słucham?

– Powiedziała pani coś o przesłankach świadczących, że coś z pilota pozostało w maszynie.

– Zdarzało się, że Eva01 podjęła działania… na własną rękę. Raz nawet stało się to kiedy nie była podłączona do zasilania, więc nie miała prawa się ruszać. W każdym takim przypadku chodziło o bezpieczeństwo Shinjego.

– Robot–zombie? – uśmiechnęła się blado Martyna. Na jej czole perliły się kropelki potu.

– Poltergeist? – podpowiedział Marcin. – Duch w maszynie?

– Może – westchnęła Ritsuko. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że dzieciaki są nieco przestraszone, więc muszą jakoś odreagować wstrząs. Nawet głupio dowcipkując. – Co to jest duch? Nie wiem. Nauka nie daje odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie wiemy nawet, co to właściwie jest osobowość. Mamy do czynienia ze zjawiskami przekraczającymi nasze zdolności pojmowania, a musimy sobie z nimi radzić… I w miarę możliwości wykorzystywać je.

– Czy wykorzystaliście jakoś wypadek pani Ikari? – spytała Martyna.

– Tak. Określiliśmy dwa punkty na krzywej synchronizacji: pierwszy to Bezwzględna Linia Graniczna – miejsce, od którego rozpoczyna się interakcja pilota z ciałem Evangeliona; drugi natomiast to punkt zaniku pilota jako odrębnego bytu. Uznaliśmy go symptom stuprocentowej synchronizacji. I teraz przechodzimy do was.

– Tak? – Rodzeństwo ponownie popatrzyło po sobie. Oboje coś przeczuwali, że szykują się kolejne eksperymenty z Evami.

– Z waszych doświadczeń wynika, że to, co uznawaliśmy za kontakt całkowity, wcale nie musi takim być. Że ciało Yui mogło się rozpuścić przedwcześnie, w własnym polu AT. Tłumaczyłoby to, jakim cudem coś się z niej zachowało i na własną rękę podejmuje działania. Choć tego nie rozumiemy, akceptujemy to, dopóki sprzyja to naszym planom. Jednakże wolelibyśmy wiedzieć, jak zapobiec takim wypadkom na przyszłość. Obecnie za każdym razem, kiedy pilot podejmuje akcję bojową, grozi mu śmierć i to nie z powodu działań Anioła.

Rodzeństwo milczało.

– Tak, kochani. Chciałam was poprosić o zgodę na eksperymenty. Zależy nam na tym, by określić granice, których pilot nie powinien przekroczyć i liczymy, że wasz instynkt samozachowawczy uchroni was przed najgorszym. Nie ukrywam, że to igranie z całkowicie nieprzewidywalnymi mocami. Że dla was może się to skończyć śmiercią, albo czymś jeszcze gorszym. Ale nie mam wyjścia. Stawką jest los całego świata.

Widząc niedowierzanie na twarzach swoich interlokutorów, Ritsuko wyjaśniła:

– Wam, żyjącym na drugim końcu świata, to, co tu się dzieje, może wydawać się kolejną głupią bajką o Godzilli. Ale nie zapominajcie o Antarktydzie. Nie wiemy czemu wszystkie Anioły uparły się, by szturmować akurat to miejsce. Ale przychodzą tutaj, a my balansujemy na krawędzi zagłady, dopóki Evangeliony nie rozprawią się z nimi. Jeżeli zawiodą w krytycznym momencie… Dacie swoim rodakom gwarancję, że Polska jest dostatecznie daleko?

Marcin i Martyna ponownie popatrzyli po sobie. Potem opuścili głowy. Marcin wreszcie się odezwał:

– Za dużo na raz, Akagi–san. Zaczeka pani do jutra na odpowiedź?

Ritsuko kiwnęła głową.

– Macie tutaj przepustki do Kwatery Głównej – podała im dwie karty magnetyczne. – Jeżeli się zdecydujecie, to po prostu przyjdźcie jutro rano wraz z Misato. Jeśli nie – oddajcie je jej.

Wstała i ruszyła do drzwi.

– Dziękuję za wysłuchanie i za ten napój. Bardzo smaczny. Sayonara.

+

Po wyjściu gościa rodzeństwo siedziało w milczeniu przez długi czas, z niewyraźnymi minami. Marcin wziął do ręki kartę magnetyczną.

– Subtelne metody nacisku… – powiedział.

– Sprytna sztuka. Łyso będzie oddać te wejściówki Misato, gdybyśmy się nie zgodzili ratować świata przed zagładą – powiedziała z przekąsem Martyna.

– Musielibyśmy mieć naprawdę dobry powód, by nas potem nie zabiły wyrzuty sumienia – jej brat zmrużył oko.

– Jaki na przykład?

– Wierzysz jej?

– Prawie.

– Właśnie, siostra. Gdzie zbujała?

– W miejscu, w którym powiedziała, że nie wie czemu wszystkie Anioły atakują akurat Japonię.

– Zgadza się. Niemożliwe, żeby nie miała najmniejszych przypuszczeń. Przecież oni szykują się do tego od lat. Japonia to najgorsze możliwe miejsce na utrzymywanie Evangelionów. Wszystko trzeba dowozić. Łatwo przeciąć linie zaopatrzeniowe, Przecież już raz Anioł zaatakował ich na wodzie. Musi być jakiś powód, dla którego są tutaj. Powiedz mi, siostra…

Marcin urwał. Próbował nadać pewnej niejasnej myśli jakąś bardziej sprecyzowaną formę.

– Tak?…

– Powiedz, czy nie masz wrażenia, że to miejsce jest dziwne? Nie pamiętam, żebym tak łatwo wchodził w Wymiar Cudów. I tak szybko dochodził po nim do siebie.

Martyna pokręciła głową.

– Nie, kotku, nie czuję różnicy. Testy w Matsushiro nie wyszły. Potrzebuję ciągle kilku dni, by zsynchronizować się z Jaskółką.

– Ale Matsushiro jest dobre dwieście kilometrów stąd. A Gotenba niecałe dwadzieścia. To praktycznie przedmieście stolicy. W zasadzie leży jeszcze nad Geofrontem.

– O co ci chodzi?

Marcin zastanowił się, po czym machnął ręką.

– O nic. Dorabiam teorie na siłę. Tak się tylko zdziwiłem, że Anioły im się złażą do jedynego miejsca w tym kraju, które jest naprawdę ufortyfikowane. Ale tak naprawdę to tylko dwa tu przydreptały, z czego jeden nie atakował, dopóki Shinji nie podjął z nim walki. A reszta była przechwytywana na wybrzeżu, w magmie, na oceanie… W sumie mogły łazić wszędzie. Ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu kręcą się koło Japonii.

– Były trzy – westchnęła Martyna. – Ten, z którym Shinji stoczył pierwszą walkę, następnie drugi z jakimiś biczami (tu już Shinjego nie bardzo rozumiałam) i potem trzeci, którego załatwili razem z Ayanami, co wiercił dziurę w ziemi. Te trzy usiłowały się dostać do miasta. Następne przechwytywano coraz dalej. Masz rację, coś w tym jest. No i czy sama pani Akagi nie powiedziała, że nie rozumie, dlaczego wszystkie Anioły uparły się, by szturmować akurat to miejsce?

– Coś w tym stylu – potwierdził Marcin.

– Faktycznie dziwne… W przewodnikach piszą, że to jest jedyna taka instalacja nie tylko w Japonii, ale i na całym świecie. I akurat to miejsce jest atakowane… Przynajmniej jedno odpada.

– Co odpada, Kiciu?

– Możliwość, że ktoś celowo podsyła Anioły, by mieć pretekst do produkcji Evangelionów. Nie umieszczaliby całej maszynerii w tak idiotycznym miejscu. Przecież tu wszystko może pójść w diabły przy pierwszym trzęsieniu ziemi.

– Ale to nadal nie rusza nas z punktu wyjścia, Kiciu. Coś tu się kroi i nie wiemy, czy powinniśmy nadstawiać karku dla rozgrywek politycznych na drugim końcu świata. Przecież, w gruncie rzeczy, nasze dane posłużą ulepszaniu Evangelionów, a my tu jesteśmy po to, by sprawdzać, jak można je niszczyć.

– Nie za szybki jesteś, braciszku? Jeszcze nie wiemy, czy Jaskółka okaże się skuteczna przeciw polu AT Evy. Poza tym pamiętasz, co mówiła Misato o Antarktydzie?

– Nie pamiętam, by coś mówiła szczególnego…

– Ach, przecież ty byłeś wtedy w Gotenba! – uświadomiła sobie Martyna. Dokładnie zreferowała bratu rozmowę z Misato. Marcin w roztargnieniu mierzwił swoje włosy.

– Cholera, to zmienia całkowicie postać rzeczy. Wymiar Cudów o takim natężeniu, że przerobił cały kontynent? To by trochę tłumaczyło, czemu nie ma teraz żadnych map Antarktydy. Tam obowiązują teraz inne prawa fizyczne. Musimy wiedzieć, co tu jest grane. Myślisz, że nie zbujała o tych rozpuszczających się ludziach?

– Wydaje mi się, że nie. Sama sobie uświadamia, jak mało tak naprawdę wie.

– Nostradamus mi chodzi po głowie. Czas się zgadza. A co z tymi przepowiedniami o wielkiej wojnie? Wiem, że to głupie, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać.

– Myślisz, że mnie nie? Co powiesz na to, by jutro pójść do Kwatery Głównej, ale zażądać jako zapłaty informacji o Aniołach?

Marcin zastanowił się poważnie.

– Nie przejdzie. To już będą zbyt tajne informacje. Wcisną nam kit, a my nawet nie będziemy wiedzieć kiedy. Pojechać pojedziemy. Ale poszpiegujemy raczej personel techniczny. Natomiast co do Aniołów, to spytamy… – Marcin uśmiechnął się. – Spytamy Rei. Ona w tym siedzi od początku. I podobno jest ulubienicą komandora Ikariego.

Wstał i spojrzał na siostrę.

– Chodź, Kicia. Jeszcze jest wcześnie. Powinniśmy ją zastać.

Martyna poderwała się, ale znieruchomiała w połowie kroku.

– Nie przejdzie – powiedziała stanowczo. – Nie wydaje mi się, by ona miała nam zdradzić jakiekolwiek tajemnice. Ona nie ma żadnego interesu, by nam cokolwiek mówić. Poza tym jest dziwna. Sam to zresztą stwierdziłeś.

– Fakt, jest bardzo dziwna – stwierdził Marcin. – Ale prędzej dlatego, że jest wyobcowana. Mówiła, że się jej ludzie boją. Ze mną poszła na pizzę i nawet parę słów zamieniliśmy. Mamy trochę wspólnego ze sobą. Mogę pójść sam, może coś z niej wydobędę. Z jakiegoś powodu się mną interesuje.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na brata z wyraźną ironią.

– Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie Bóg wie czego, braciszku – powiedziała niemal czule. – Wiem, że uważasz się za Casanovę, ale to nie znaczy, że każda na ciebie poleci. Komplementy mogą nie wystarczyć.

– Kicia, po pierwsze nie wyobrażam sobie byle czego – Marcin odpowiedział spokojnie, ale jego siostra wyczuła irytację w jego głosie. – Jest faktem, że potraktowała mnie inaczej niż wszystkich innych, co o niej opowiadali, i pozwoliła mi ujrzeć kawałek jej duszy, którego nie pokazywała nikomu. Niezależnie od innych spraw, warto chyba wiedzieć, dlaczego mi okazuje zainteresowanie, nie uważasz?

Martyna po zastanowieniu pokiwała głową.

– A po drugie, Kicia, masz lepszy pomysł?

– Shinji. Jest synem komandora. I ma niezłe układy z doktor Akagi. Może coś wiedzieć.

– Ba, ale czy powie?

– Spróbuję go ładnie poprosić…

Marcin roześmiał się.

– Czyli zasadniczo chcesz z nim zrobić to samo, co ja planuję z Rei. Bardzo dobrze, dwa źródła informacji są lepsze niż jedno. Ale nie masz prawa się ze mnie naśmiewać, że interesują mnie dziewczyny. Sama nie jesteś inna.

Martyna się naburmuszyła.

– Ale ja nie latam jak opętana za facetami. A teraz jedynie chcę się jedynie dowiedzieć czegoś istotnego dla mojego bezpieczeństwa…

– … uwodząc i manipulując – wpadł jej w słowo brat. – Może nie?

Długo czekał na odpowiedź. W końcu Martyna niechętnie skinęła głową.

– Czyli wychodzę na osobę dwulicową. Ale nie mamy wyjścia, musimy wiedzieć takie rzeczy – próbowała się usprawiedliwić.

Marcin znał siostrę na tyle dobrze, że mógł sobie wyobrazić niechęć, którą teraz sama do siebie czuła. Z nich dwojga to ona wolała być zawsze w porządku wobec innych ludzi i załatwiać wszelkie sprawy honorowo, tak by nikt nie był pokrzywdzony.

– To już jest polityka, siostrzyczko – mruknął. – Tu nie ma miętkiej gry.

Sam też nie był do końca zadowolony. Co innego umówić się z laską, która się człowiekowi podoba, a co innego wykorzystywać kogoś w ten sposób.

– Miejmy to już za sobą.

Gdy wyszedł, Martyna jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła za nim. Niespodziewanie dla samej siebie zaczęła się śmiać.

– "Parę komplementów czyni cuda". Casanova i Bond w jednym. Ech, ty mój bracie… Żeby ci się przynajmniej randka udała.

+

Pół godziny później Marcin wyhamował przed blokiem, do którego odprowadził poprzedniego dnia Rei. Dochodziła dopiero siódma wieczór i w ostatnich blaskach dnia blokowisko prezentowało się upiornie. Było niewiarygodnie zapuszczone. Urbanistyka gierkowska wyglądała przy tym zbiorowisku jednakowych pudełek jak szczyt funkcjonalności i piękna. Marcin domyślił się, że przy budowie tego rejonu miasta spieszono się, by pomieścić gwałtownie rosnącą populację nowej stolicy. Podobne rzeczy działy się i w Polsce, gdy trzeba było na gwałt pobudować mieszkania dla ludności, która uciekła z Pomorza. Budowano wtedy dużo i byle jak. Traf chciał jednak, że do Polski blisko było Duńczykom, których pół miliona przetrwało kataklizm. Otrzymali enklawę autonomiczną w ocalałych rejonach Województwa Wschodniopomorskiego oraz obywatelstwo polskie. Nie mając początkowo żadnych środków utrzymania, zaczęli budować domy – dla siebie i dla innych. Budowali tanio, szybko i trwale. Błyskawicznie opanowali cały rynek budowlany w Polsce i zapobiegli rozwojowi slumsów i architektonicznemu zarżnięciu miast południowej Polski. Marcin chodził do klasy z paroma Duńczykami i problemy te znał z pierwszej ręki. Teraz błogosławił swój rząd, że pomimo wielu starań nie przerobił Polski na Drugą Japonię. Rozejrzał się po absolutnie bezludnej ulicy i z ciężkim westchnieniem wprowadził swój motor do klatki schodowej. W dodatkowe zmieszanie wprawił go widok spisu lokatorów. Zamiast liter były na nim "krzaczki". Jak zatem powinno się pisać "Ayanami Rei"? Hikari pokazywała mu na imprezie… Cóż, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć wszystkich potrzebnych ideogramów, ale uznał, że to jedno nazwisko rozpozna. Przeleciał wzrokiem cały spis, przekonując się przy okazji, że większość lokatorów wyprowadziła się. W pewnym momencie natrafił na zestawienie znaków, które mogło znaczyć "Ayanami Rei". Nie rozpoznawał wszystkich, ale zgadzała się ich liczba i ogólny zarys. Numer mieszkania – 402. Wysoko. Winda nie działała, zatem odpadało zabranie motoru ze sobą. Musiał go zostawić na dole. Westchnął ciężko. Nie miał wielkiej nadziei, że zobaczy go jeszcze, gdy wróci, ale postanowił zaryzykować. W końcu już raz go odzyskał. Czy mógł liczyć na ochronę NERV–u i tym razem? Wzruszył ramionami i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył na górę.

Drzwi mieszkania 402 były uchylone. Skrzynkę na listy zapychał cały stos rachunków, listów i wezwań. Ich adresat nie zadał sobie trudu, by je w ogóle wziąć do ręki. Marcin miał szczęście: niektóre zaadresowane były alfabetem łacińskim, zatem upewnił się, że rzeczywiście stoi przed drzwiami mieszania Rei. Tylko nie był pewny, że naprawdę chce przestąpić jego próg.

Podjął decyzję, zapukał i zawołał:

– Ayanami! Jesteś tam?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Na ponowne pukanie też nikt nie odpowiedział. Odczekał dłuższą chwilę, nasłuchując, po czym stwierdził, że nie po to przyjechał, by wrócić z niczym. Postanowił przynajmniej zostawić wiadomość, gdyby dziewczyny rzeczywiście nie było w domu. Zapukał jeszcze raz i uchylił drzwi. Widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom, wprawił go w osłupienie. Takiego bałaganu nie miał w swoim pokoju żaden z jego kumpli.

– To tyle, jeśli chodzi o uregulowanie Japończyków – stwierdził. Przedpokój był tak zadeptany, że nie zawracał sobie głowy zdejmowaniem butów, chociaż wchodził do japońskiego domu. Przed przestąpieniem progu pokoju jeszcze raz zawołał: – Rei! – i w tym momencie usłyszał szmer wody z prysznica, dochodzący z głębi mieszkania. Oparł się więc o ścianę i odczekał parę minut. Odezwał się ponownie dopiero, gdy szmer wody ucichł i zaszurały rozsuwane drzwi kabiny kąpielowej.

– Rei, ten, Ayanami, to ja, Marcin!

Zapadła cisza. Potem rozległy się plaśnięcia bosych stóp o podłogę i zza rogu wyłoniła się Rei, z grubym, mechatym ręcznikiem, przerzuconym luźno przez kark. Była jeszcze mokra.

W przeciwieństwie do większości swoich rówieśników Marcin nie czuł jakiejś nadmiernej ekscytacji na widok nagiego kobiecego ciała. Naoglądał się siostry ile chciał. Jednak widok zupełnie obcej dziewczyny, chodzącej bez skrępowania wyłącznie we własnej skórze, nieco zbił go z tropu. Szybkie zerknięcie w dół upewniło go, że Rei wszystkie włosy miała niebieskie.

– Czego chcesz? – Rei obdarzyła chłopaka swoim zwykłym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

– Czy ty masz okres? – Marcin poczuł nagle krew. Sekundę później zlokalizował źródło przykrej woni. Minął dziewczynę i sprawdził, co to tak śmierdziało. Było to pudło wypełnione starymi, zakrwawionymi bandażami, stojące w kącie za łóżkiem. Przypomniał sobie, że Rei podobno kiedyś była ciężko poraniona… Ale to musiało być strasznie dawno temu. Zrezygnowany siadł na łóżku i zaczął się śmiać.

– Chciałem cię uwieść, by wyciągnąć od ciebie tajne informacje – powiedział wprost. – Ale teraz to już byłaby przesada…

Rei wytarła się do końca i zaczęła się ubierać bez słowa.

– A tak poważnie, to chciałem porozmawiać o czymś bardzo istotnym dla mnie i dla Martyny. Naprawdę bardzo potrzebujemy informacji. Jeżeli będą tajne, to trudno. Nie będę się upierał. Porozmawiasz ze mną?

Rei skinęła głową.

– Nie masz nic przeciw temu, by wywalić te szmaty? Naprawdę ten zapach mnie drażni.

Rei skinęła głową. Marcin wziął pudło i wyszedł z nim na korytarz. Nie mógł znaleźć żadnego otworu zsypu, więc zszedł z nim na dół. Motor, o dziwo, ciągle jeszcze stał. Chłopak zostawił pudło przy stercie innych, dawno nie uprzątanych śmieci i wrócił na górę. Zobaczył, że Rei ma na sobie pomięty szkolny mundurek. Skrzywił się.

– Nie masz innych ubrań?

– Strój gimnastyczny. I kąpielowy.

Marcin w tej chwili gotów był przyznać rację nawet Asuce. Rei była naprawdę niesamowitym dziwadłem. Jakby kompletnie nie miała własnego życia.

– Chciałeś porozmawiać ze mną o czymś ważnym.

– Martyna rozmawiała z Misato o Antarktydzie. Wiesz, że Misato jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która tam była, widziała i przeżyła?

Rei skinęła głową.

– Opowiedziała jak to wyglądało, gdy Anioł rozwinął swoje pole AT. Ludzie się rozpływali w kałuże. Nie przywiązywałbym do tego wagi, gdyby nie to, że ja też się rozpływam, gdy wyprodukuję zbyt silne pole. Dwa razy mi się to zdarzyło. Prawie. Raz… kiedy zginął mój ojczym – wykrztusił z trudem – a drugi raz, kiedy musiałem bronić Asuki. Efekty widziałaś.

Rei skinęła głową.

– To samo dotyczy mojej siostry – kontynuował Marcin. – Ale z tym możemy sobie poradzić. Chciałem porozmawiać o was, pilotach. Dzisiaj przyszła do nas doktor Akagi…

Rei skrzywiła się.

– …i poprosiła nas o udział w kolejnych testach. Rzekomo chodzi jej o to, by określić ryzyko związane z przebywaniem w polu AT Evangeliona. Podobno był już kiedyś wypadek, osoba dokonująca eksperymentalnego kontaktu rozpłynęła się…

Rei jakby się ożywiła na chwilę.

– …i doktor Akagi boi się, by nie zdarzyło się to w czasie walki Evangeliona z Aniołem. Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby chodziło tylko o was. Chętnie byśmy pomogli. Ale Akagi powiedziała, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Anioły złażą się do Japonii jak muchy do miodu. A my to uważamy za kłamstwo. Nie wiemy, w co się nas wciąga i wolimy się zabezpieczyć przed jakimiś politycznymi aferami. Pytam ciebie, bo ty w tym siedzisz od początku. Jeżeli nie możesz mówić, to nie mów. Ale proszę, nie okłamuj mnie.

Rei spuściła oczy. Milczała długo.

– Nie możesz powiedzieć – stwierdził Marcin.

– Nie mogę.

– Więc powiedz tylko, czy nie zaszkodzimy naszym i naszemu krajowi, jeżeli zgodzimy się na jutrzejsze testy.

Rei bystro spojrzała na rozmówcę.

– Nie zaszkodzicie.

Marcin westchnął.

– W takim razie przyjdziemy jutro. Możemy zmienić temat. Może ty chcesz porozmawiać o czymś ważnym dla ciebie?

Rei skinęła głową.

Marcin czekał cierpliwie. W końcu Rei zadała pytanie:

– Marcin–kun…

– Tak?

– Czy połączyłeś się z kimś kiedyś… w jedność?

Marcinowi brwi powędrowały do góry.

– To znaczy…?

– Wspominałeś o próbach telepatii – uściśliła Rei. Usiadła naprzeciw chłopaka na łóżku. – O łączności z siostrą. Czy przeniknąłeś barierę pomiędzy umysłami? Czy stałeś się z kimś jednym?

Marcin westchnął.

– Masz na myśli Wymiar Cudów… to znaczy pole AT?

– Tak.

– I tak i nie… Trudno odpowiedzieć.

Chwilę trwało zanim poukładał sobie myśli.

– Jestem stale w jakiś sposób połączony z Martyną. Nie, żebym wyczuwał jej myśli, czy żebym miał te same doznania cielesne, co ona. Na przykład jak ma miesiączkę, to ja czuję, że jest nie w formie, choć nie czuję upływu krwi czy bólu. Tak samo z nią – jak się kiedyś upiłem winem ryżowym, to ona wiedziała, co się stało, choć tylko ja miałem kaca. Jak siostrzyczka się cieszy, to też wiem o tym, choć nie wiem dlaczego. Ale czuję tę radość. Smutek, przygnębienie, zachwyt, podniecenie… wszystko. Znamy nawzajem swoje najgłębsze emocje, odczucia… Rzeczy, których nie wyjawilibyśmy nikomu. Musimy sobie bezwzględnie ufać, bo inaczej powariowalibyśmy ze strachu, że dla kogoś innego jesteśmy przezroczyści. Nie masz czegoś do picia?

Rei nalała Marcinowi szklankę wody z kranu. Upił łyk i kontynuował.

– W czasie szkoleń mieliśmy niekiedy za zadanie nawiązanie pełnej łączności. Byliśmy w stanie poczuć jednocześnie własne ciało i ciało drugiego z nas. Ale to była pułapka, bo zanikały różnice. Roztapialiśmy się w sobie. Tak samo było, gdy mieliśmy wytwarzać silne pole. Jeżeli się udało, to zaczynaliśmy zatracać granice pomiędzy naszym ciałem, a tym, co było wewnątrz sfery naszego pola. Doszło do tego, że przed każdym eksperymentem oglądamy się dokładnie nago i po jego zakończeniu sprawdzamy, czy nie nastąpiły zmiany. Jak dotąd udało nam się utrzymać przynajmniej zewnętrzne kształty w porządku. Ale trudno powiedzieć, co nastąpiło w środku. Zbieramy jednak coś z otoczenia. Przesuwanie pojedynczych przedmiotów to drobiazg. Łatwo je oddzielić w myśli od siebie samego. Ale jeśli musisz oddziaływać na otoczenie natychmiast, bronić się, wybierać cele, chronić kogoś, robić kilka rzeczy na raz – wszystko się miesza. Jeszcze teraz mam chwilami wrażenie, że jestem ogniem. W dodatku…

– Co czujesz, gdy zabijasz? – to pytanie było chłodne i rzeczowe. Marcin zacisnął szczęki. Nie lubił o tym mówić.

– Jeśli zabijam swoim polem? Tak, wtedy mam dostęp do ludzkich myśli. I czuję agonię, którą sam powoduję. Nienawidzę zabijania, ale niestety umiem to robić. I czasem muszę. Najgorzej, że jak już raz się wejdzie w tryb walki, to nie ma jak nad tym zapanować. Tu już nie działa rozum.

– Znam to – pokiwała głową dziewczyna.

– Znasz?

Rei wyjaśniła cicho:

– Eva niekiedy wpada w niekontrolowany szał bojowy. Wystarczy złość na kogoś albo strach. Wtedy walczysz z tym, czego się boisz lub nienawidzisz. To, co ty robisz sam, my robimy w połączeniu z Evą. W dodatku tego nie ma jak powstrzymać. Niemożliwe by było zabicie wrogów i jednoczesne osłonięcie kogoś tym samym polem. Ty robisz cuda, my – czystą grozę.

Marcin był zdumiony. To była chyba najdłuższa i najbardziej szczera wypowiedź Rei, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszano. A dziewczyna kontynuowała.

– Chciałam się dowiedzieć, jak to jest: używać pola AT jako czegoś co łączy, a nie czegoś co dzieli. Ale my otwieramy serce przed Evą, a zamykamy przed resztą świata.

– To dlatego nie grozi wam rozpłyniecie się w świecie, a jedynie w Evie – skwitował Marcin. – Albo potrzebne jest o wiele silniejsze pole AT, byście zaczęli się rozpływać. Ja w Evie nie dochodzę nawet do linii granicznej, a już się zaczyna dziać niedobrze.

– Czy to byłoby źle?

– Co?

– Rozpłynięcie się w świecie? Gdyby wszyscy ludzie rozpłynęli się w świecie?

Marcin zmrużył oczy.

– A co potem?

– Potem zostałyby tylko dusze – stwierdziła Rei. – Nie byłoby barier, które uniemożliwiałyby ich komunikację. Ludzie byliby szczęśliwi.

Marcin roześmiał się. Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna uraczy go religijnymi sloganami.

– A co to jest dusza? Masz coś takiego? – spytał z przekąsem. – Myślisz, że coś by pozostało po tobie na wolnym powietrzu?

– Wiem, że mam duszę – Rei powiedziała to z naciskiem.

– Zazdroszczę ci twojej pewności – powiedział Marcin. Pomyślał chwilę. – W porządku, załóżmy, że jest jak mówisz. Zatem zanika twoje ciało… i łączysz się z Ritsuko Akagi, całą swą duszą. Bez barier. I z Asuką. Tak, z nią też. Tylko, że ona mówi po niemiecku. Nie zrozumiesz jej myśli, będziesz odczuwać tylko jej emocje i nastawienie. A zdaje się, że tego u niej nie lubisz. Ze wzajemnością.

Rei milczała. Widać było, że intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawia. Marcin postanowił podrążyć dalej.

– Jesteś szczęśliwa, Rei? – indagował. – Rozumiesz ludzi? Dobrze ci wśród nich? Pomyśl sobie. Otwierasz swój umysł przed całym światem. I słyszysz, czujesz hałas całego świata, w dodatku z podkładem uczuć i emocji. Wyobraź sobie gwar szkoły, tylko milion razy gorszy. Lubisz szkołę?

– Nie.

– Lubisz ruch i gwar?

– Nie.

– Lubisz ludzi?

– …Nie wiem.

– I co, podoba ci się świat bez barier? – zakończył wywód Marcin.

Rei milczała.

Marcin westchnął pod długiej chwili wypełnionej ciężką ciszą.

– Myślisz, że ja o tym nie myślałem? Co by było, gdyby się tak połączyć? Nawet próbowałem. Z obcymi ludźmi, nie tylko z siostrą. Mało nie oszalałem. Jeszcze byłem taki głupi, że robiłem to w podstawówce i zaczęli się mnie bać. Potwornie bać. Wojsko mnie uratowało; tak długo byłem poza zasięgiem wzroku, aż o mnie zapomniano. Martyna ma podobne wrażenia. Sparzyliśmy się oboje. A wiesz, dlaczego to robiliśmy?

– ?

– Bo na lekcjach religii mówiono nam, jak jest w niebie. Nie ma ciał, jest harmonia, wszyscy patrzą na Boga i cieszą się Jego łaską. No więc sprawdziliśmy z siostrą, co to za niebo. I powiedzieliśmy to na lekcji. Ech, nawet ci nie będę mówić, co się potem stało. Powiem ci tylko, że od tamtej pory nie tylko nie wierzę w Boga, dusze itd., ale wręcz mam nadzieję, że naprawdę tego wszystkiego nie ma.

– Jest.

– Jest Bóg?

– Tego nie wiem. Ale jest cała reszta. I są dusze.

Marcin skrzywił się.

– Powiesz mi skąd to wiesz?

Rei pokręciła głową.

– Właśnie tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Ale o to toczy się gra. O zjednoczenie dusz.

"Rewelacja" – pomyślał Wicher. – "Dobre Nowiny przeciwko Aniołom. I w samym środku tego wszystkiego Rei".

Zjednoczenie dusz. Chyba nie taką odpowiedź na swoje pytanie chciał usłyszeć.

Podparł głowę rękami i patrzył dziewczynie w oczy.

– Tak sobie kiedyś dumałem – powiedział – że może jest prawdą to, co mówią, że niebo to nie jakieś miejsce gdzieś tam w zaświatach, ale my. Wszystko, co dobre, co jest między nami. Miłość, przyjaźń, śmiech, życzliwość, radość. A piekło to samotność, żal, nienawiść, wrogość, strach… I to jest tutaj, między ludźmi. Biblia mówi, że źli idą do piekła, a dobrzy do nieba. A jak już wszyscy wymrą, to Bóg wydzieli tych dobrych i pozwoli im żyć jeszcze raz – z ich ciałami. Albo inaczej. Tak sobie kiedyś wyobraziłem niebo. Nie ma ciał, nie ma barier – nie ma granic myśli. Wszyscy myślą to samo, bo raz zaczęta myśl rozprzestrzenia się bez przeszkód, wszyscy jednocześnie ją posiadają. Powiedzmy, że po milionie lat w niebie zanikły odrębne języki, bo ludzie mieli czas poznać je wszystkie i się ich nauczyć albo z nich zrezygnować. Wtedy to cała ludzkość byłaby jak organizm: podejmujesz decyzję w mózgu – i ruszasz stopą. O to chodzi?

Rei skinęła głową.

– Przeniesienie wszystkich na wyższe stadium ewolucji – potwierdziła. – Żeby zanikły wszystkie bariery. Niebo, tak jak je opisałeś, Marcin–kun.

– To byłoby straszne – powiedział Marcin.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Rei.

– Wszystkie dusze razem, bez barier… jedna myśl. Nic poza tym. Więc powiedz, o czym tu myśleć? Żebyś mogła o czymś myśleć, musi być coś poza tobą. Odrębnego. Byś mogła porównywać, dziwić się, zaspokajać ciekawość. Myśleć o sobie. Czy w ogóle można myśleć, jeżeli nie ma nic? Czy można czuć, jeżeli nie ma nic? Można? Powiedz.

– Nie wiem – wyznała Rei po dłuższej chwili.

– To już chrześcijański Bóg lepiej to wymyślił. Oddzielił niebo od piekła, by można było porównywać jedno z drugim. Ale wychodzi na to, że żeby było niebo, musi być i piekło. Bo jeżeli nie ma tego rozdziału… to nie ma nic. Śmierć. Tak sobie pomyślałem kiedyś – czy ja muszę przez to przechodzić? Czy ja muszę stawać po śmierci z myślami tych, którzy zabili mi ojca? Tych, których ja sam zabiłem? Tych, którzy mnie nudzą i których nie lubię? I to wszystko po to, by kiedyś po milionach lat, kiedy dojdziemy wreszcie do porozumienia, nie zostało już nic? Pieprzę takie niebo. Nie chcę umierać. A jeśli już, to chcę przeżyć swoje i umrzeć raz na zawsze.

– Nie chcesz się zjednoczyć z ludźmi?

– Nie.

Rei popadła w zadumę.

– To nie jest do końca prawda – odezwał się Marcin. – Jest parę osób, z którymi chciałbym się połączyć chociażby na trochę. Albo je lubię, albo mnie ciekawią, albo chcę zrozumieć. Ale ze wszystkimi na raz – nie dałbym rady. Słyszałem, że człowiek nie jest przystosowany do bliskich kontaktów z większą liczbą osób niż sto. Sto osób to jest jedno plemię, jedna kompania wojska, żyjąca w jednych koszarach, jedna grupa, w której daje się wprowadzić jednolite zasady. Da się jeszcze jakoś żyć z paroma tysiącami osób, kiedy się je zna przynajmniej z widzenia. Ale tu już wymaga się pewnego oddalenia. By ludzie nie włazili sobie na głowy. A w większych grupach – po kilkadziesiąt, kilkaset tysięcy ludzi – zaczyna się samotność. Ludzie są za daleko, nie mogą się poznać. Ale stykają się, nie znając się nawzajem. I boją się siebie nawzajem. Chciałbym mieć wybór. Wybrać sobie tę setkę osób, których mógłbym poznać blisko i polubić, i może nawet zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi, i ten tysiąc, którym mógłbym przynajmniej zaufać i żyć z nimi w pokoju, i uśmiechać się do nich. Ale nie słyszałem o żadnej religii, która coś takiego by obiecywała. A ty, Ayanami?

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się.

– A ja chciałabym poznać przynajmniej jednego człowieka blisko. I może parę osób polubić. Dowiedzieć się, jak to jest, polubić kogoś.

– A nie wiesz?

– Widzę, jak inni lubią kogoś, ale nie wiem co się wtedy czuje…

Marcinowi zrobiło się żal nie nauczonej życia dziewczyny. Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził ją po policzku.

– Nie poznasz nikogo, jeśli nie spróbujesz żyć jak inni. Nie zrozumiesz ich myśli i pragnień, jeśli nie będą podobne do twoich.

Spojrzała mu pytająco w oczy.

– Ale jak mam to zrobić?

– Wykonaj eksperyment – uśmiechnął się Marcin. Chwycił ją za rękę. – Chodź ze mną. Zabieram cię na randkę, ale chcę, byś wyglądała jak normalna dziewczyna.

Nie stawiała oporu, gdy ciągnął ją po schodach w dół. Nie powiedziała nic, gdy wyjął spod siedzenia dwa kaski i podał jej jeden. Bez słowa zajęła miejsce za nim i objęła mocno, gdy ruszył.

+

Junak szybko i pewnie zmierzał w kierunku centrum. Po drodze przyszło Marcinowi do głowy, że dawno już nie uzupełniał paliwa. Zatankował na najbliższej stacji i stwierdził, że kończą mu się jeny. Gdy spytał jednak, gdzie może wymienić złotówki, obsługa stacji wpadła w euforię. Okazało się, że złotówka w Japonii jest naprawdę ceniona. Co prawda jej nominalna wartość była niższa od dolara czy euro, ale atrakcyjności dodawał jej fakt, że trudniej było ją podrobić niż dolara oraz że NBP zamrażał natychmiast operacje walutowe, gdy miał się za nią brać kapitał spekulacyjny. Dzięki temu Polska w ostatniej dekadzie unikała wielkich kryzysów, choć jej wzrost gospodarczy był mocno przyhamowany. Nawet tradycyjna niechęć Polaków do rozliczania się w walucie elektronicznej wyszła ich pieniądzu tylko na dobre, gdyż omijały ich afery związane z hakowaniem znacznych sum. Teraz dopiero Marcin zrozumiał, że jego całoroczne zarobki czynią z niego tutaj Krezusa. Zapłacił benzyniarzom w złotówkach i z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszył na podbój domów towarowych.

Zaparkował pod wielkim centrum handlowym "Yoshizuki", które dzisiaj pobieżnie obejrzał z Martyną, i zsiadł z motoru. W momencie gdy odbierał od Rei kask, jakiś facet obalił ich oboje na ziemię, a drugi dosiadł motoru i zapuścił silnik. Marcin zerwał się natychmiast i jednym ciosem posłał pierwszego napastnika na ziemię, jednakże jego motor już oddalał się z rosnącą prędkością. Marcin odruchowo sięgnął za nim swą myślą, każąc mu się zatrzymać. Już myślał, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo bardzo rzadko udawało mu się tak z marszu rozwinąć swój Wymiar Cudów, gdy junak zatrzymał się nagle jak wryty, a rabusia przeciążenie wyrzuciło dobre pięć metrów do przodu. Wicher był wściekły. Nikt nawet nie ruszył się, by im pomóc. Przed domem towarowym stali ochroniarze, ale oni też udawali, że ich nie ma. Widać było, że tu nie przepada się za obcymi. Pomógł wstać Rei i już miał ruszyć po motor, gdy usłyszał ciche komentarze i śmiechy.

– O żesz wy… Już ja wam pokażę – mruknął. Skoncentrował się, ignorując znajome, nieprzyjemne uczucie rozpływania. Gapie w osłupieniu patrzyli, jak ciężka maszyna wraca do białowłosego gaijina niczym grzeczny piesek. Kilka osób wstrząsnęło się nagle i rzuciło do ucieczki. Co prawda Marcin koncentrował się wyłącznie na swoim junaku, ale jego pole ogarnęło po drodze również część gapiów i wywołało jak zwykle pewne efekty telepatyczne. Pozostali, widząc jak upuszczone kaski lewitują do jego rąk, zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę muszą tu stać. Gdy Wicher rozejrzał się dookoła, wiele zgromadzonych osób uznało, że w zasadzie mają kupę pilnych spraw do załatwienia. Rei obserwowała to wszystko z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. A Marcin żałował że żyje, bo raz rozpoczęty proces wytwarzania Wymiaru Cudów był szalenie ciężki do odwrócenia. Wsadził oba kaski do bagażnika, ciężkim wzrokiem potoczył po ochroniarzach sklepowych, którzy podczas całego zajścia nawet nie drgnęli i gestem zachęcił Rei do wejścia do sklepu. Ktoś delikatnie popukał go w plecy. Obejrzał się. Jakieś dziecko trzymało jego kartę wstępu do Kwatery Głównej. Musiała mu wypaść, gdy został zaatakowany.

– Arigatou – podziękował z uśmiechem. Dzieciak zaraz zwiał, zawstydzony. Marcin jeszcze mimochodem spojrzał na obalonego opryszka, którego inny facet bezskutecznie próbował ocucić, i wszedł do domu towarowego.

– Zaczekaj chwilę – powiedział do Rei. Ledwie był w stanie iść w postawie pionowej. Raz rozpoczęte wzbudzenie Wymiaru Cudów wcale nie chciało się tak szybko zakończyć. Wiele wysiłku i energii kosztowało go odizolowanie umysłu od otoczenia, aby nie zgarniać do siebie przedmiotów.

"Co się ze mną dzieje?" – zaniepokoił się. – "Nigdy tak łatwo to nie przychodziło. A teraz wystarcza trochę adrenaliny i trudno przestać. Niepotrzebnie ściągałem do siebie junaka. Mogłem po niego pójść".

– Rozpuszczasz się, Marcin–kun? – spytała Rei. Czyżby słyszał w jej głosie niepokój?

– Nie. Ale mi niedobrze. Dobra, powoli przechodzi. Możemy iść.

Najpierw zaciągnął Rei do fryzjera. Jej czerwone oczy wzbudziły pewną sensację, ale sam, z białymi włosami, wyraźnie europejskimi rysami twarzy i szczerzącą zęby srebrną wilczą głową na piersi wcale nie ustępował towarzyszce oryginalnością. Jego czarna kurtka miała krój niespotykany tutaj i gdy obserwował, jak fryzjerka torturuje czuprynę Rei, otrzymał mnóstwo pytań o jej pochodzenie. Zgodnie z prawdą powiedział, że sam ją zaprojektował. Zaczęto prosić go o kontakt. Obiecał, że przyjdzie nazajutrz i pogada, a teraz jest na randce. Fryzjerka w międzyczasie zakończyła swą pracę i Marcin nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się z zadowoleniem, gdy zobaczył efekt.

– Podobasz się sobie? – szepnął dziewczynie do ucha.

Rei zastanowiła się i po długim czasie skinęła głową.

Dalej była wędrówkach po stoiskach z odzieżą i bardzo staranne przebieranie. Marcin ledwie zdołał wyperswadować ekspedientkom, że jego towarzyszka nie lubi czerwieni i żeby nic nie dobierały pod kolor jej oczu. Ignorował pytania, dlaczego w takim razie ona nosi takie oczy. Buty też zalecał raczej na płaskim obcasie, bo Rei nie była przyzwyczajona do szpilek. W końcu odwołał jedną, najbardziej rozgarniętą na bok i wyjaśnił, że jego towarzyszka nie ma wiele doświadczenia w byciu z ludźmi i chce jej parę rzecz pokazać, np. jak mężczyźni reagują na różne sposoby osłaniania i odsłaniania ciała, jak strój odzwierciedla status i nastawienie nosiciela do świata… I nie za wiele na raz, by nie przytłaczać dziewczyny. Ekspedientka pokiwała głową. Podeszła do Rei i po angielsku (chyba po to, by i obcokrajowiec mógł zrozumieć) wyjaśniła jej podstawy symboliki ubierania się, pokazując innych klientów jako przykłady. Marcin słuchał uważnie. Zaskoczyło go, że tubylcy najbardziej lecą na strój uczennicy – wydawałoby się, najbardziej skromny i niewinny. Ale okazało się, że jego swobodne noszenie się i do tego farbowanie włosów symbolizują bunt. Przed kataklizmem nagminna była prostytucja uczennic, teraz jednak to zjawisko zanikło, bo dziewczęta zaczęły być traktowane przez rodziców na równi z chłopcami i dostawały kieszonkowe na zaspokajanie swoich potrzeb. Jednakże pozostawiło to ślady w obyczajach: nastoletnia dziewczyna, która na wieczór zakładała strój uczennicy, sugerowała tym, że lubi erotyczne przygody.

– A jakie jest najbardziej neutralne ubranie na tę porę? – spytał. Ekspedientka pokazała mu zestaw, który w jego kraju uznany by został za prowokujący, bo odsłaniający ciało: kusą bluzeczkę i spodnie biodrówki. Wyjaśniła, że osoby, które na co dzień ubierają się skromniej, nie wychodzą z domu po zapadnięciu zmroku. A to jest standardowy strój młodzieżowy o tej porze, charakteryzujący osoby śmiałe i lubiące się zabawić. Marcin rozejrzał się po hali i dostrzegł, że prawie wszystkie dziewczyny w jego mniej więcej wieku i starsze, nosiły się praktycznie tak samo.

"Jeszcze jeden uniform" – pomyślał. Z zaskoczeniem skonstatował, że sam też wpasowuje się nieźle w schemat – japońscy chłopcy, by podkreślić swój wysoki status, nosili skórzane kurtki, choć prawie nikt nie posiadał motocykla i w związku z tym niepotrzebnie się w nich pocili. Widoczna złota lub srebrna biżuteria podkreślała ich zamożność. Biedniejsi nosili jaskrawe, odblaskowe ubrania z tworzyw sztucznych.

– Czemu tutaj skóra świadczy o zamożności? – spytał.

– No, jak to, przecież skóry są bardzo drogie! – zdziwiła się ekspedientka. Marcin dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie znaczenie wbijanego mu na lekcjach geografii faktu, że Polska ma największe pogłowie trzody chlewnej w Europie.

– U nas skóry są najtańsze na świecie – powiedział. – Tańsze niż te świecące wdzianka. Dzieciaki się za nimi zabijają.

Wspólnym wysiłkiem dobrali Rei w końcu trochę ubrań na różne okazje, biżuterię i perfumy. Ku zdumieniu chłopaka okazało się, że dziewczyna ma bardzo czuły węch. Czemu zatem nie przeszkadzały jej krwawe strzępy, rozkładające się za jej łóżkiem?

– LCL tak pachnie – wyjaśniła, gdy siedli sobie przy stoliku w kafeterii. – Przyzwyczaiłam się. Nie zwracam na ten zapach uwagi.

+

Pudła z zakupionymi ubraniami walały się przy stoliku w nieładzie. Marcin zastanawiał się, jak on to wszystko zabierze na motorze, ale po namyśle postanowił odłożyć tę kwestię na później. Rei miała na sobie teraz "neutralny standardowy strój wieczorowy". Ze swoją figurą prezentowała się w nim znakomicie. Głowy innych klientów tak się za nią obracały, gdy zmierzali do kafeterii, że doszło do kilku wypadków i zderzeń zagapionych ludzi. Rei nie zwracała na nic uwagi. Po prostu szła, a wokół niej szalał cyklon. Na jej twarzy kwitł uśmiech Mona Lisy. Zimne spojrzenie Marcina powstrzymywało potencjalnych podrywaczy, zresztą rozchodziła się powoli plotka o tym, co zaszło przed wejściem.

– Marcin–kun…

– Tak?

– Co znaczy twoje imię?

– A musi coś znaczyć?

– Każde imię coś znaczy. Nawet jeśli to znaczenie zostało zapomniane.

– A twoje?

– Moje znaczy "zero".

Marcinowi brwi podjechały do góry.

– Znaczy też "dusza".

– I to dlatego interesujesz się takimi sprawami?

– Może…

Wicher zastanowił się chwilę nad swoim imieniem.

– Nie jestem pewny, ale Marcin ma chyba coś wspólnego z Marsem, bogiem wojny. Martyna zresztą też. Właśnie, mama kiedyś mówiła, że ochrzciła nas tak, bo wtedy akurat mieliśmy kłopoty z sąsiadami, zwłaszcza z Rosją. Byliśmy dziećmi wojny, potomkami Marsa. Nie powiem, nawet pasuje…

Przypomniał sobie wymianę zdań z Aidą, zaraz po przyjeździe.

– Moje nazwisko też ma ciekawe znaczenie. Wicher to silny wiatr, taki, co łamie gałęzie drzew. I była to też nazwa naszego okrętu wojennego, niszczyciela ORP "Wicher". Nie wiem jak ta klasa okrętów nazwa się po japońsku, ale po polsku i po angielsku znaczy to samo. Podoba ci się symbolika?

Rei pokręciła głową.

– Powinieneś zmienić imię, Marcin–kun.

Marcinowi zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Lubił swoje imię, a symbolika mu się nawet spodobała. Postanowił zmienić temat.

– Lubię takie miejsca – rzekł rozwalając się swobodnie na krześle. – Można obserwować wszystko wokół, samemu będąc niewidzialnym.

Chwilę kontemplował przechadzających się za szybą ludzi.

– Nie muszę im zaglądać do głów, by widzieć czy się lubią, czy nie. Czy mają kłopoty, czy są szczęśliwi. O, popatrz – wskazał brodą grupkę młodzieży oglądającą w pasażu tuż przed kafeterią stoisko z elektronicznymi zabawkami. – Widzisz tę dwójkę? Tego chłopaka w siatkowym podkoszulku i dziewczynę z zielonymi włosami. Popatrują na siebie ukradkiem. Są sobą zainteresowani, ale boją się chyba do tego przyznać. Może nie są pewni swoich uczuć, a może boją się, że ta druga osoba nie jest zainteresowana i tylko by się skompromitowali, gdyby próbowali coś wyznać. Ludzie ze strachu czasami sobie niepotrzebnie komplikują życie. Raz by się umówili i wiedzieliby, na czym stoją.

Razem z Rei przyglądali się grupce, dopóki tamci sobie nie poszli.

– Nie byłeś pewny, Marcin–kun, co tych dwoje tak naprawdę myślało o sobie nawzajem.

– Bo tylko obserwowałem oczami, a nie śledziłem ich myśli.

– Nie śledziłeś?

– Nie. Nigdy tego nie robię bez pozwolenia. To kwestia przyzwoitości. Wiesz, miałem już nauczkę.

Rei zamyśliła się.

– Siostra ci pozwala wchodzić w jej myśli?

– Czasami. Czasami spontanicznie czujemy myśli drugiej osoby, nie tylko takie zwyczajne empatyczne nastawienie. A niekiedy łączymy się Wymiarem Cudów, gdy się nie możemy dogadać. Słowa zawodzą, bo dla każdej osoby mają nieco inne znaczenie. Gdyby nie to, że zaraz po rozpoczęciu kontaktu zaczynamy się stapiać, nigdy byśmy go nie zrywali. Raz… Raz otrzymałem zgodę od innych osób.

– Od kogo?

– Od kumpla i przyjaciółki. Też tak się czaili w zeszłym roku, jak ta dwójka tutaj. Nie byli pewni, co druga strona o nich myśli. Oboje zwierzyli mi się z osobna i nie chcieli wierzyć, że to drugie też jest zainteresowane. Więc im zaproponowałem połączenie telepatyczne.

– Zgodzili się?

– Nie uwierzyli. To znaczy, nie tak do końca nie uwierzyli, bo w końcu mnie znali. Wiedzieli, że jestem, hmm, jak to powiedzieć… trochę inny. I że robię coś tajemniczego dla wojska. Więc tak całkiem do tyłu nie byli. Więc się zgodzili, potraktowali to jako zabawę.

– I jaki był efekt?

– Nieciekawy. To znaczy, upewnili się, że się sobie nawzajem podobają, ale mnie zaczęli się bać. Tego nie przewidziałem.

– Dlaczego się bali?

Marcin zamyślił się, popatrując ponuro w resztki płynu w filiżance. Widział swoje zniekształcone odbicie, wyglądające jak twarz debila.

– To bardzo nieprzyjemne dla początkującego, znaleźć się w trzech ciałach na raz. Odbiera się w pełnym kontakcie nie tylko uczucia innych osób, ale też i odczucia cielesne. A poza tym… Jest coś takiego w ludziach, co pożąda wzajemności – odpowiedział. – Można od kogoś wyciągnąć największe sekrety, pod warunkiem, że da mu się w zamian własne. Miałem wykłady z teorii gier i z psychologii… Dowiedziałem się na nich, że nierównowaga budzi lęk. Ale to już było za późno. Wystraszyłem przyjaciół, bo pokazałem im, że ja mogę sięgnąć do ich myśli kiedy chcę. I nie miało znaczenia, że nie robiłem tego bez zezwolenia. Wystarczyło, że po prostu mogę tak robić, a oni nie. Dziwię się, że ty jeszcze ze mną rozmawiasz. Nie boisz się?

– Nie – Rei zapatrzyła się gdzieś przed siebie. – Jestem dziwniejsza od ciebie, Marcin–kun.

Marcin spojrzał z zainteresowaniem.

– Wybacz, nie mogę ci pokazać moich sekretów. A bardzo tego żałuję, bo chciałabym wiedzieć, co myślisz o mnie i o tych, których lubisz – Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok.

– Nie mam dostępu do twojej pamięci, Rei. To znaczy Ayanami. Przepraszam, w końcu się przestawię.

– Możesz mi mówić Rei. To dla ciebie bardziej naturalne.

– Dobrze. Wracając do sprawy: mogę jedynie znać to, o czym aktualnie myślisz. Zresztą wiesz, przecież tam, przed wejściem, Wymiar Cudów musiał cię objąć.

– Tak, ale ty myślałeś wtedy tylko o motorze. A pozostali od razu się wycofali i wyczułam jedynie ich ciekawość, a potem lęk. Rzeczywiście nie było to przyjemne. Natomiast gdybym się teraz połączyła z tobą… Myślę w tej chwili o wielu rzeczach, Marcin–kun, o których nie powinieneś teraz wiedzieć. Nie boję się stopienia ani bycia w kilku ciałach na raz. Ale ktoś mi zaufał i ja nie mogę zawieść tego zaufania. Ale to nic, kiedyś spotkamy się bez barier.

– Może…

"Znowu te religijne slogany. Strasznie ją zindoktrynowali."

+

Wkrótce potem ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Problem z pudłami Marcin rozwiązał w prosty sposób: kupił duży plecak tuż przed zamknięciem sklepu i wpakował ciuchy do środka. Rei miała go na sobie, gdy jechali do domu. Po ułożeniu i rozwieszeniu ciuchów w szafie (Marcin na szczęście pamiętał o wzięciu wieszaków) nastała dziwna chwila, kiedy oboje nie bardzo wiedzieli, co zrobić z rękami. Stali tylko naprzeciw siebie i patrzyli sobie w oczy z wahaniem. Cisza powoli stawała się nieznośna. W końcu Wicher zdecydował, że właściwie to czas się pożegnać, bo takie niezdecydowane czekanie na nie wiadomo co jest głupie. Wiele nie zdziałał, fakt. Ale jeśli nie tym, to może innym razem coś mu się uda osiągnąć. Jednak w momencie gdy otworzył usta, by powiedzieć "sayonara", Rei odezwała się.

– Marcin–kun… czy chcesz mieć wybór na końcu świata?

Wicher wytrzeszczył oczy. Prawdę mówiąc przez ułamek sekundy miał nadzieję, że będzie to pewna propozycja. Ale Rei była nieprzewidywalna.

Odpowiedział jednak.

– Oczywiście.

– Będę o tym pamiętać.

To już zupełnie zbiło go z tropu.

– Wolałbym, żeby koniec świata nigdy nie nastąpił – stwierdził. – Albo żeby to się stało za miliony lat. Niech i inni mają swoją szansę wyboru, jak chcą żyć.

Rei popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.

– Tu nie chodzi o to, czy koniec świata będzie. Tu chodzi o to, jaki będzie.

– Nie interesuje mnie to – stwierdził Marcin. – I tak za mojego życia się o tym nie przekonam…

– Przekonasz się.

Marcin wzdrygnął się. Pożegnał się i pośpiesznie opuścił mieszkanie.


	7. 16 września 2015, środa

**Jedna Jaskółka**

16 września 2015, środa

Dochodziła druga po północy, kiedy Marcin podjechał pod swój blok. Od razu w domu poszedł pod prysznic, zrzucając przechodzone ubranie. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś go obserwuje. Obejrzał się. Jego siostra stała w progu łazienki, wpatrując się w niego z nikłym uśmieszkiem.

– O co chodzi?

– Patrzę, czy masz podrapane plecy. Coś słabo się starałeś, braciszku.

– Trzeba było zacząć oględziny od śladów szminki na kołnierzu koszuli.

– Nie znalazłam.

– Bo Rei się nie maluje.

Martyna roześmiała się.

Nie czekając na pytanie siostry Marcin rozpoczął swą relację.

– Wiele nie zdziałałem. Wydałem tylko mnóstwo kasy. Zabrałem Rei do domu towarowego, kupiłem jej przyzwoite ciuchy… Nie bardzo wiedziałem, jak ją ugryźć, więc opowiedziałem jej wprost o naszym problemie. Odpowiedziała, że nie może udzielić odpowiedzi. Następnie ją spytałem czy ona nie chciałaby porozmawiać o czymś ważnym dla niej. Liczyłem na to, że zahaczy o sytuację w NERV–ie, że coś się z niej wyciągnie okrężną drogą.

– I co?

– No i nic. Gadaliśmy o duszach, o telepatii, o wierze, o końcu świata i zaniku granic ciała między ludźmi… To brzmiało trochę tak, jakby Rei miała brać aktywny udział w tym końcu świata, albo nawet go spowodować. Wtedy nawet w to uwierzyłem, teraz wydaje mi się to mocno porąbane. I to tyle.

Martyna popatrzyła na brata kpiąco.

– I przez całą noc gadaliście o religii?

– Mniej więcej. Trochę o znaczeniu imion. Nie podobało jej się, że jestem z imienia synem Marsa, a z nazwiska Niszczycielem.

– A co znaczy jej imię?

– "Dusza".

– To by sporo tłumaczyło.

Marcin zakręcił wodę i zaczął się wycierać. Jego siostra zrobiła w tym czasie herbaty. Wodę nastawiła już wtedy, gdy usłyszała, że brat wrócił.

– Coś ci powiem – Marcin pojawił się koło niej, gdy rozlewała napój do filiżanek. – Myślałem o tym, co i ty. Widziałem Rei na golasa. Rzeczywiście ma świetną figurę…

– Widziałeś ją? Pij, bo już stygnie.

– Tak. I potrafi być nawet atrakcyjna, kiedy chce. Ale jest straszną dziwaczką. Kurczę, chyba zainteresuję się Hikari. Może nie jest z niej taka laska, ale przynajmniej wygląda na normalną. A co tobie się udało zdziałać?

Martyna usiadła i zapatrzyła się ponuro w powierzchnię cieczy w filiżance. Następnie wypiła ją jednym haustem i nalała sobie nową porcję.

– Pożarłam się z Asuką – burknęła. – Shinjego nie było, bo poleciał do swoich kumpli. A ta ryżota mówiła do mnie, jakby wyświadczała mi wielką łaskę. Więc ją rzuciłam na ścianę i wygarnęłam, co o niej myślę. Z czystej przyzwoitości powinna ci była przynajmniej podziękować, w końcu narażałeś dla niej życie. A ta jeszcze uważa, że cały świat powinien kręcić się wokół niej. A jeszcze władowała się w to Horaki, choć wcale nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, i zaczęła bajdurzyć, że powinnam jej być nieskończenie wdzięczna, bo dzięki dzielnym pilotom Evangelionów cały świat jeszcze oddycha, a oni biedni narażają życie. To jej powiedziałam, że cały świat patrzy na bohaterskich pilotów Evangelionów, a w ogóle nie wie o tych, co narażają życie w testach, dzięki którym ich maszyny nie wariują, a oni nie rozpływają się w kupę gówna. No i wyszło na to, że zobowiązałam się do wzięcia udziału w dzisiejszych testach, żeby to przynajmniej częściowo było prawdą. A wcale nie mam ochoty.

– Ja też nie mam, ale obiecałem Rei…

Martyna zaczęła się śmiać.

– Oboje jesteśmy niedojdy. Sami się wpakowaliśmy w ten interes. No, dobra, chodźmy spać. Musimy być wypoczęci. To już dzisiaj…

+

Doktor Ritsuko Akagi i tym razem nie popuściła Polakom. Testy synchronizacji w Evangelionach, testy harmoniczne w ubraniach, w plugsuitach i nawet nago, badanie samodzielnego manipulowania polem AT… Prawie doprowadziła swoje dobrowolne świnki morskie do wybuchu. Jej asystentka, łagodna Maya Ibuki, zorientowała się, że Wichrowie są wyczerpani i dochodzą do kresu wytrzymałości psychicznej, zaleciła im więc przerwę. Martyna gorzej zniosła intensywną dawkę ćwiczeń. Nie dematerializowała się jeszcze w widoczny sposób, ale była na krawędzi utraty kontroli nad ciałem. Marcin zabrał ją do pokoju zabiegowego i dokładnie rozmasował, dopóki siostra nie poczuła, że znowu jest sobą. Sam po ośmiu bez mała godzinach potwornego wysiłku też miał serdecznie dosyć. Kazał wszystkim technikom wynosić się w cholerę i nie odpowiadał na żadne pytania dotyczące samopoczucia. Był rozdrażniony, bo znowu cały był przesiąknięty wonią LCL. Jedyną osobą, której obecność mógł tolerować, była Misato, ale ją akurat gdzieś wcięło.

Ritsuko zostawiła Mai nadzór nad aparaturą i zaszyła się w swym gabinecie, gdzie analizowała wstępnie uzyskane wyniki. Zastał ją przy tym komandor Ikari.

– Czy udało się uzyskać wartościowe dane?

– I tak i nie – odpowiedziała Ritsuko. – Wygląda na to, że trzeba będzie przeszacować skalę synchronizacji. Albo dopuścić ewentualność, że możliwa jest synchronizacja przekraczająca sto procent. Problem polega na tym, że właściwie nie wiadomo, gdzie dla pojedynczego osobnika przebiega granica, poza którą następuje rozpad ciała. Ciągle jeszcze nie mamy opracowanych procedur operacji ratunkowych, gdyby się okazało, że któryś z pilotów ją przekroczył. Testy z Wichrami nie dały nam odpowiedzi. Oboje nie dopuszczają do kontaktu z Evangelionem. Nawet nie zbliżają się do Linii Granicznej, poza którą zaczyna się interakcja. Ponieważ wszystko, co może zrobić pilot, opiera się na interakcji z Evangelionem, dane uzyskane dzisiaj są nieprzydatne do badania i prognozowania tych interakcji. Natomiast zupełnie inaczej rzecz się ma z danymi z testów samodzielnych. Są one cenne w tym sensie, że ukazują nam zjawiska, których istnienia nawet nie podejrzewaliśmy. Przede wszystkim Wichrowie całkowicie odmiennie wykorzystują pole AT niż tandemy Evangelion–pilot, jak i Anioły. Odczyty są zbliżone raczej do transu religijnego niż do klasycznych reakcji obronnych i zaczepnych, choć oboje potrafią wykorzystywać pole również w ataku i w defensywie. Dalej, uzyskaliśmy potwierdzenie, że zdolność inicjowania interakcji z Evangelionem jest silnie skorelowana ze zdolnością nawiązywania relacji z ludźmi, przy czym jest to korelacja ujemna. Żadne z nich nie nawiąże kontaktu z Evą, gdyż mają już silnie rozwiniętą więź empatyczną pomiędzy sobą. Nawet w przypadku utraty bliskiej osoby każde z nich będzie w stanie odtworzyć tę więź z innym człowiekiem, gdyż ma zakodowany w umyśle jej wzorzec i algorytmy jej rozwijania i pielęgnowania. Do tej pory wyprowadzaliśmy ową teorię bazując na doświadczeniach i błędach. Obecnie mamy materiał porównawczy, który pozwoli nam ją zweryfikować i uściślić.

– Jakie zatem wynikają z niej praktyczne zalecenia?

– Przede wszystkim należy jak najszybciej odizolować pilotów od wpływów otoczenia. Zwłaszcza od przyjaciół. Pilotowanie Evangelionów musi się stać jedynym celem ich życia, jeżeli mają dobrze wypełniać tę funkcję. Dotychczasowe doświadczenia wskazują na to, że pomiędzy tą trójką nie zadzierzgnęły się więzy przyjaźni. Zbyt wielki jest konflikt charakterów, postaw i roszczeń, choć ich potrzeby są niemalże identyczne. Można zatem zaryzykować trzymanie ich razem. Natomiast konieczne jest wyeliminowanie zbyt bliskich towarzyszy. W pierwszym rzędzie obojga Wichrów, gdyż ci z łatwością nawiązują kontakty, w drugiej zaś kolejności trzeba spowodować konflikt pomiędzy pilotami a ich przyjaciółmi z klasy.

– Nie na odwrót?

– Nie. Z raportów naszej ochrony wynika, że wczoraj Rei poszła na randkę z Marcinem Wichrem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zachowywała się jak normalna nastolatka, ubierała się jak normalna nastolatka i rozmawiała jak normalna nastolatka. Jeśli nauczy się nawiązywać trwałe więzi z otoczeniem, przestanie pełnić rolę łącznika. W przypadku Asuki niebezpieczeństwo jest mniejsze, gdyż Marcin uratował jej życie. Burzy to jej pozę osoby niezależnej i powoduje dyskomfort. Jednakże niebezpieczeństwo kryje się w fakcie, że mogą się oni dogadywać w jednym języku, rodzimym języku Asuki. Poza tym mają zbliżone cechy charakteru i pochodzą z tego samego kręgu kulturowego.

– A Shinji?

– Shinji widzi w obojgu Wichrach wzorce starszych, dojrzalszych osób. Może się od nich uczyć i uzyskać ich bezwarunkową akceptację, a zarazem jest motywowany do rozwijania swego charakteru. Lada dzień się przełamie i zaprosi samodzielnie Martynę na randkę. Z Marcinem zaś może połączyć go nić porozumienia na gruncie artystycznym – chłopak jest utalentowany. Dlatego należy pozostawić go w sferze oddziaływania rówieśników, osobników równie niedojrzałych i zakompleksionych, jak on. Przykro mi komandorze.

– Nie może mieć ojca ani matki?

– Nie. Ale należy podtrzymywać w nim nadzieję, gdyż inaczej się załamie i stanie się równie bezużyteczny.

– A zatem trzeba znaleźć pretekst, by tych dwoje natychmiast po zakończeniu testów odprawić do kraju.

Wyszli oboje z gabinetu i ruszyli w stronę stanowisk operatorskich. Zatrzymali się w progu sali operatorów, obserwując działalność techników. Maya przy swoim stanowisku tłumaczyła obojgu Wichrom jakie znaczenie mają wyniki uzyskane w dzisiejszych testach. W trakcie tłumaczenia podjechał do góry ruchomy podest, na którym stała Misato. Podeszła do grupki z marsową miną. Zamilkli na jej widok.

– Marcin – powiedziała bez wstępów – czy ty się wczoraj z kimś biłeś?

– Tak jakby.

– To znaczy? – chyba zdenerwowała ją enigmatyczna odpowiedź.

– Jeden facet dostał w zęby, a drugi zleciał z mojego junaka.

– Możesz przybliżyć tę sytuację? – głos Misato nie wróżył nic dobrego.

Widząc, że sytuacja jest poważna, Marcin streścił przebieg wydarzeń pod domem towarowym. Nie wdawał się w tłumaczenia, co robił tam z Rei.

– Czy nasze czujniki wykryły to pole? – komandor cicho zwrócił się do swej towarzyszki.

– Nie. Prosta telekineza jest niemal niemożliwa do wykrycia – odpowiedziała Ritsuko. – Nasze czujniki reagują jedynie na znaczące zmiany w strukturze świata.

– Błąd – powiedział Ikari. – Nie możemy pozwolić sobie, by nas tak zaskakiwano. Życzę sobie wprowadzenia badań nad wykrywaniem prostych efektów parapsychicznych. Opracujesz plan badań, wykonasz wstępny kosztorys i wyznaczysz osoby odpowiedzialne za ich koordynację i realizację.

– Tak jest – odpowiedziała Ritsuko.

"Jeszcze jedno uciążliwe zadanie" – pomyślała. – "Zwalę to na Aobę. Zobaczymy, jak się sprawdzi na kierowniczym stanowisku. Ibuki dostanie testy pilotów, zaś mnie pozostanie kontrolowanie naszych Magów."

Misato tymczasem wysłuchała wypowiedzi Marcina, wypytała o szczegóły i rzekła z kwaśną miną:

– Byłam właśnie na policji. Tego pierwszego rąbnąłeś nasadą dłoni w podbródek, zgadza się? Ma złamany kręgosłup i zerwany rdzeń kręgowy na wysokości czwartego kręgu szyjnego. U drugiego upadek z motocykla spowodował złamanie trzeciego kręgu piersiowego i obrażenia głowy. Ma również zerwany rdzeń kręgowy, stłuczenie mózgu i rozległe wylewy podpajęczynówkowe. Zapamiętano białowłosego gaijina i niebieskowłosą uczennicę. W dodatku gaijin miał przy sobie identyfikator NERV–u.

Marcin skamieniał.

– Czy ich pozabijałem? – spytał z trudem.

– Nie. Załatwiłeś im trwałe kalectwo. Cud, że żyją. Zwłaszcza ten pierwszy, po takim uderzeniu. Prawie mu urwałeś głowę.

– Ile będę siedział? – chłopak spuścił oczy. Jego siostra patrzyła nań z niepokojem.

– Nie będziesz – powiedziała Misato. – Zostałeś zaatakowany i broniłeś swej towarzyszki. A drugi – no cóż, jechał bez kasku. W dodatku napaść na pracownika NERV–u jest przestępstwem – nie wyprowadzałam komisarza z błędu – a ci dwaj byli już wcześniej notowani. Problem polega na czym innym. Wiesz jakie nastroje panują w naszym kraju. Zetknąłeś się z tym bezpośrednio w Gotenba. Każde działanie gaijina, które wyrządza szkody tutejszym, obraca się przeciw innym gaijinom. Jest to woda na młyn ekstremistów i izolacjonistów. A ty jeszcze pokazałeś, że jesteś związany z NERV–em. Narażasz nas wszystkich, a najbardziej Rei i Asukę.

Marcin wpatrywał się w milczeniu w swoje buty.

– Jak poręcznie – wyszeptała Ritsuko do komandora, przesuwając się blisko niego. Ikari z kamienną twarzą postąpił krok do przodu. W tym momencie Marcin podniósł głowę.

– Misato–san. Mam 4000 złotych na koncie. Gdyby nie wystarczyło, zawrę kontrakt z wojskiem na przyszły rok i dostanę 15000 złotych.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Wiem, że są kliniki specjalizujące się w odnawianiu uszkodzonych nerwów za pomocą komórek macierzystych układu nerwowego. Zapłacę za ich operację.

Misato wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nawet jeżeli zapłacisz za ich leczenie, to nie cofniesz tego, co się stało. Ekstremiści już i tak dostali to, co chcieli. Szkoda twoich pieniędzy. Zresztą nie sadzę, by cię było na to stać.

– Wiem, Misato–san. Ale to miała być tylko randka. Nie chciałem nikogo zabijać ani ranić.

Komandor Ikari ruszył do przodu, zwracając na siebie powszechną uwagę.

– NERV pokryje koszta operacji tych ludzi – powiedział. – Nie trzeba nam złej prasy. Wy natomiast – zwrócił się do obojga Polaków – natychmiast wyprowadzicie się do Matsushiro i zamieszkacie w hotelu wojskowym przy poligonie. Natychmiast po zakończeniu jutrzejszego testu Jaskółki powrócicie do kraju. Trasa przelotu waszego transportu jest już negocjowana.

– Zawracanie głowy – mruknęła Ritsuko. – Gendou znowu chce się popisać przed oficjelami z rządu.

Podeszła do stanowisk i powiedziała głośno do operatorów, którzy przerwali pracę, zaskoczeni pojawieniem się szefa:

– Wracajcie do pracy. Mamy do wykonania testy sprawności nowych ogniw dla jednostek 01 i 02.

+

Yamazaki Goro, technik, który w swoim czasie wszczął fałszywy alarm, wykrywszy pole AT Marcina podczas wypadków w Gotenba, jakimś szóstym zmysłem wykrył obecność przełożonych w sali operatorów. Zauważył pojawienie się komandora i doktor Akagi natychmiast, gdy stanęli w progu i ukradkiem ich obserwował, wykorzystując odbicie ich sylwetek w odpowiednio ustawionym wyświetlaczu. Gdy cała uwaga pozostałych skupiła się na szefostwie, on jako jedyny dostrzegł stojącą tuż za plecami Ritsuko niską niebieskowłosą postać. Jako jedyny też zauważył, że gdy Ritsuko ruszyła w ich stronę, ukryta za nią postać dyskretnie wycofała się w głąb korytarza i znikła w jego bocznym odgałęzieniu, które – jak głosiła legenda – prowadziło aż do samego wnętrza Ziemi.

+

Marcin stał w pokoju hotelowym i patrzył z natężeniem w ścianę. Martyna siedziała na łóżku i patrzyła z natężeniem na brata. Miała do niego żal o ten wyskok. Ich pobyt w Japonii uległ skróceniu o połowę, a ona jeszcze nie zdążyła tak naprawdę nikogo poznać. Z drugiej strony jednak po trosze usprawiedliwiała brata. Bronił osoby towarzyszącej. Niewątpliwie Marcin reagował zbyt ostro, ale sama musiała przyznać, że ona na jego miejscu też specjalnie nie patyczkowałaby się z napastnikami. Przyszło jej do głowy, że gdyby to ona była pod domem towarowym "Yoshizuki", z Shinjim, jak pierwotnie planowała, to zapewne role by się odwróciły. Myśl ta nieco ją rozśmieszyła. Uznała, że bycie dziewczyną ma jednak pewne zalety – to od facetów wymaga się działania i na facetów spada odpowiedzialność.

+

Do Matsushiro udali się od razu po opuszczeniu Kwatery Głównej. Agenci ochrony NERV–u spakowali ich rzeczy i przysłali bagaże do hotelu w ślad za nimi. Trzeba im było przyznać, że umieli profesjonalnie pakować.

Natychmiast po przybyciu na miejsce Martyna zasiadła przy laptopie podłączonym do sieci, natomiast Marcin odszukał swój pistolet malarski i zaczął do niego dobierać naboje z różnokolorową farbą. Malowanie było dla niego sposobem odreagowywania stresów. Martyna szalenie zazdrościła mu tego talentu. Wybaczała mu nawet nieco niezrównoważony charakter, mogąc podziwiać arcydzieła powstające w każdym miejscu ich pobytu. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, by ktoś narzekał na pomazane ściany. Nawet w internacie gimnazjalnym uszło to Wichrowi na sucho. Ba – dostał zlecenie ozdobienia mieszkania surowej pani kierowniczki.

Marcin podniósł pistolet i zaczął malować. Martyna miała kiedyś okazję obserwować innego artystę przy pracy – Romualda Wichra, ich ojczyma. Niebywałym zbiegiem okoliczności ich mama poznała kilka miesięcy po kataklizmie człowieka, który nosił takie samo nazwisko, jak ich tragicznie zmarły ojciec. Był raczej brzydki, słabego zdrowia i dużo pił po zagładzie swojej rodziny. Ale miał ogromny talent malarski i pogodne usposobienie. Po poznaniu Marianny Wicher i jej bliźniaków postanowił się zaopiekować całą trójką i rzucił alkohol. Nauczył dzieci widzenia w trudnych czasach jasnych stron świata i upiększania go. Nawet ich budzący się talent potrafił oswoić i spożytkować. Jednakże po jego śmierci wszystko się zmieniło. Marcin odczuł tragedię znacznie silniej, ale i jego siostra, połączona z nim empatyczną więzią, dzieliła jego wspomnienia owej koszmarnej chwili, a nocami śniła razem z bratem o okrutnej zemście. Z wydarzenia tego wynieśli jedną naukę: w życiu dobroć jest przydatna, ale siła jest niezbędna.

Marcin tworzył. Ściana nad jednym łóżkiem powoli pokrywała się kolorami, barwne plamy zaczynały łączyć w większe całości. Jego siostra darowała sobie przeglądanie stron internetowych i z fascynacją patrzyła, jak powoli wyłaniają się z chaosu barwnych plam tęczowe, przenikające się postaci, uśmiechnięte, oblane bursztynowym światłem.

– Co to jest? – zapytała w końcu. Marcin zarumienił się.

– Sporo gadaliśmy z Rei o niebie. O wizji zjednoczenia dusz. Ja stwierdziłem, że nie chcę całkowitego zjednoczenia. Niechby pozostało jeszcze trochę tajemnic do poznania, by nie było nudno – uśmiechnął się do siostry.

Szybkimi posunięciami dokończył swoje dzieło. Zamalowanie jednej ściany nie trwało dłużej niż godzinę.

"Zupełnie jakby on tylko zmywał farbę i odsłaniał to, co było zawsze w tej ścianie. Dlaczego ja nie mam takiego daru?" – żałowała Martyna.

– Bo ty masz inny dar, Kiciu. Jesteś ode mnie mądrzejsza i nie pakujesz się głupio w kłopoty – odpowiedział Marcin. Martyna uświadomiła sobie, że ostatnie zdanie musiała wypowiedzieć na głos. Zaczerwieniła się.

– A jak Rei wyobraża sobie niebo?

– Powiedziała, że chciałaby do końca poznać przynajmniej jednego człowieka… – zamyślił się Marcin. – Powiedziała że nie wie, co to znaczy lubić kogoś. Nie wie, co się wtedy czuje.

– Myślisz, że to prawda? – wytrzeszczyła oczy Martyna.

– Może… – chłopak zmienił naboje w swym pistolecie i zaczął pokrywać farbami przeciwległą ścianę. – A może umie lubić, tylko nie potrafi tego rozpoznać. Tak jak to u innych bywa z pierwszą miłością. Że się nie zorientują, dopóki nie minie.

– Naprawdę jest mi jej żal – stwierdziła Martyna.

Na ścianie zaczęła się pojawiać dziewczęca sylwetka, jakby niedokończona, przeźroczysta. Marcin nadał jej pewne cechy Rei – niebieskie włosy na głowie, czerwone oczy, szpiczasty nos… Jednak szczegółów nie wykańczał.

– Tamte narysowałeś realistycznie – stwierdziła Martyna.

– Bo moje niebo stanowią ludzie posiadający ciała. Tylko mający lepszy kontakt. A Rei chodziło o zjednoczenie dusz, całkowite.

– I to ma być dusza?

– Tak. "Rei" to znaczy właśnie "dusza". Tak mi powiedziała.

Martyna skrzywiła się krytycznie.

– Domaluj jej jeszcze kogoś. Zdawało mi się, że mówiłeś o poznaniu przynajmniej jednej osoby.

Marcin podniósł pistolet i zaczął uzupełniać obraz. Przez wizerunek niebieskowłosej duszy zaczęła przenikać inna sylwetka, jeszcze bardziej nierzeczywista.

– To ma być facet, czy babka? – Martyna nie mogła się rozeznać.

– Nie wiem. Interpretuj jak chcesz – Marcin nie przerywał roboty. Postać, jaka wyłaniała się spod jego ręki, w ogóle nie miała zaakcentowanych cech płciowych.

– Jakieś takie to nijakie – stwierdziła Martyna. – Jakie toto ma włosy?

– Jasne – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

– Daj temu jakieś cechy charakterystyczne, braciszku. Nie wierzę, by jakakolwiek dziewczyna pragnęła poznać takie niezidentyfikowane niewiadomo co. Niech to będzie chociaż atrakcyjne – poprosiła.

– Jak chcesz… – Marcin pacnął dwie czerwone kropki w miejsce oczu. Dorysował bujną strzechę włosów i dodał szeroki, zuchwały, wręcz arogancki uśmiech. Poprawił nieco zarys powiek i odstąpił kilka kroków wstecz, kontemplując swoje dzieło. Spojrzenie wykreowanej przez niego postaci było figlarne i złośliwe jednocześnie. Jasnowłosy kastrat wyglądał, jakby przymierzał się do zrobienia niebieskowłosej towarzyszce jakiegoś paskudnego kawału.

– No wiesz – obruszyła się jego siostra. – Wredny jesteś. Co to ma być?

– Twój anioł stróż. Możesz sobie patrzeć na niego i podziwiać – wyszczerzył się Marcin.

– Jeszcze czego. Chociaż… Hmmm… Coś w nim jest, braciszku. Muszę ci to przyznać. Ale taki z niego anioł jak z Godzilli. To już prędzej diabeł.

– No to masz swojego diabełka stróża – zakończył Marcin. Poszedł do łazienki, by umyć swój sprzęt, podczas gdy Martyna kontemplowała oba dzieła. Uznała, że niebo jej brata jest całkiem ładne, ale jakieś sztampowe. Jakby przedłużenie normalnego życia. Natomiast wizja nieba Rei była intrygująca na swój sposób – niedopowiedziana i trochę przewrotna. Poważna dziewczyna o niezwykłych oczach i psotny, androgyniczny diabło–anioł stanowili dziwną, kontrastową i jednocześnie uzupełniającą się parę.

– A twoje niebo, Kiciu? – usłyszała tuż za sobą głos brata.

– A gdzie je umieścisz, braciszku? – obróciła się do niego przodem. – Przecież zamalowałeś dwie najlepsze ściany.

– Tu – wskazał na swoją klatkę piersiową.

Martyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– Wystarczy, że słyszę twój głos i mogę oglądać słońce. To jest moje niebo.

Marcin pokiwał głową i wyszczerzył zęby.

– Chodź, siostra. Potrenujemy. Trzeba trzymać formę. Wiedźmini muszą być stale gotowi, wiesz?


	8. 17 września 2015, czwartek

**Jedna Jaskółka**

17 września 2015, czwartek

Następnego ranka Misato pożarła się z majorem Stanisławskim. Poszło o to, że puścił on swoich podopiecznych samopas i nie dopilnował, by nie byli niepokojeni. Major zupełnie nie poczuwał się do winy.

– Major Katsuragi, przecież te dzieciaki wiecznie są pilnowane. Niechże mają odrobinę swobody. Poza tym nie nauczą się samodzielności i odpowiedzialności, jeżeli nie da im się żyć na własne ryzyko. Muszą znać konsekwencje swoich czynów, zanim będzie za późno. A nic tak nie uczy jak własne doświadczenie.

– Wygodnie tak się tłumaczyć osobie, która przez cały tydzień zbierała doświadczenia w dzielnicy rozrywki… – chłodno odpowiedziała Misato. Major się wściekł.

– A mówi to osoba, od której codziennie jedzie podłym piwem. Niech sobie pani daruje osobiste wycieczki, pani major.

– Przepraszam – wtrącił się Marcin. – Wiem, że narażam się na obsów z obu stron, ale jak to mówią: nic o nas bez nas. Misato–san, potrafię stawić czoła konsekwencjom tego, co robię. Zresztą wie pani o tym. Panie majorze, technicy powiedzieli mi, że Jaskółka zaprogramowana jest by walić w centrum sylwetki – ostatnie zdanie również wypowiedział po angielsku, by i Misato zrozumiała.

– Zgadza się.

– Jest pewien problem. Evangelion działa w stanie sprzężenia zwrotnego z pilotem. To znaczy, że jeśli dostanie w serce, to pilot też poczuje, jakby dostał w serce. Może niech Jaskółka wali w nogi?

Misato spoważniała. Przypomniało jej się pierwsze starcie Shinjego z Ramielem, Piątym Aniołem. Jej pupil miał wtedy wyjątkowe szczęście, że pomiędzy nim a Aniołem stał budynek. Anioł nie przepalił Evy na wylot, ale Shinji i tak omal nie umarł od szoku.

– Myślisz, że Jaskółka przepali Evę? Przecież będzie ją chroniło pole AT, w pełni rozwinięte. Trzy dni temu wasza broń nie pokazała jakiejś szczególnej mocy.

Stanisławski i Wicher popatrzyli tylko po sobie.

– Trzy dni temu Jaskółka jechała na jednym promilu nominalnej mocy – oznajmił major. – Jej celem był przecież raptem pułk pancerny, a nie wasza Mechagodzilla. Poza tym, gdyby jej pole wówczas działało w pełni, to zakłóciłoby wszystkie urządzenia obserwacyjne i chałę byście zobaczyli. Teraz dopiero będzie prawdziwy pokaz. Masz rację synu – zwrócił się do Marcina po polsku. – Każę ją przeprogramować, by strzelała w nogi. Niepotrzebne nam dalsze wypadki.

– Co on powiedział? – spytała Misato, ze zdziwieniem patrząc, jak major odwraca się i odchodzi bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

– Powiedział, że mam rację i że przeprogramuje Jaskółkę, by strzelała w nogi, by wam któryś pilot nie wykitował. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Misato–san. My dobrze wiemy, co to za ptaszek, a ty się dopiero o tym przekonasz. Cały rok testowano to ustrojstwo na nas. Myślisz że za co dostaliśmy z Martyną tyle kasy?

Misato nieufnie spojrzała na szkaradną instalację, która nawet przestała udawać wielki patefon. Teraz wyglądała jak gigantyczny pieczony kasztan, w który powbijano wielkie kawały skośnie przyciętej papryki. Technicy zdążyli jej uprzednio wyjaśnić, że owe dziesięciometrowe romby to szczególne ogniwa zasilające Wymiar Cudów Jaskółki. Urządzenie nie mogło mieć zewnętrznego zasilania z powodu niesamowitych efektów elektromagnetycznych, jakie wywoływało w niechronionym otoczeniu. Dlatego zresztą uznano je za nieprzydatne dla obrony kraju i zdecydowano się sprzedać licencję NERV–owi.

Rozmowę Misato z Marcinem przerwało nadejście Shinjego, Asuki i Martyny. Trójka ta zakończyła właśnie obchód poligonu. Asuka ciągle jeszcze boczyła się na Marcina, ale z Martyną zamieniała od czasu do czasu słowo. Shinji natomiast trzymał się z dala od Polki. Ilekroć miał do niej przemówić, ogarniała go trema. Dlatego podczas oględzin Jaskółki postarał się szybko odłączyć od dziewczyn, bo już i Asuka zauważyła, że coś się z nim dzieje niezwykłego. Przyczyna była prosta. Tego ranka rodzeństwo zamiast cywilnych ciuchów miało na sobie mundury Służb Pomocniczych Wojska Polskiego. Wyglądali w nich zupełnie obco. Martyna przestała być zalotna i sprawiała wrażenie podenerwowanej bliskością Jaskółki, natomiast Marcin ściął swe długie włosy. Króciutki jeżyk, jaki miał teraz na głowie, posiadał naturalną, ciemnopopielatą barwę.

– Asuka, mogę prosić cię na słówko? – zapytał po niemiecku.

– Czego chcesz?

– Powiedzieć ci coś miłego. – uśmiechnął się Wicher.

– Bądź tak miły i znikaj mi z oczu – burknęła. – Wystarczy, że już raz mi grzebałeś w mózgu. Zabiję cię, jeśli spróbujesz jeszcze raz.

– Właśnie znikam – uśmiech Marcina stał się nieco szerszy. – Oboje z siostrą znikamy. Widzisz nas ostatni raz. Czyż nie jest to miła nowina?

– Jak to? – Asuka z zaskoczenia zamrugała oczami. Dała się Polakowi wziąć pod ramię i odprowadzić na bok.

– Chciałem przed wyjazdem kilka spraw naprostować. Owszem, jestem ESPerem, taki mój los. Boją się mnie ludzie. Ale nie grzebałem ci w mózgu. To po prostu efekt uboczny mojego talentu. Wszystko w obrębie mojego Wymiaru Cudów, czy, jak wy to nazywacie, pola AT, miesza się w jedno. Przykro mi, że odczułaś, jak inni umierają, starałem się w miarę możliwości zaoszczędzić ci tych wrażeń. Ale to chyba lepsze niż gdybyś sama miała umrzeć, nie sądzisz?

Asuka wzdrygnęła się.

– Martyna też jest…?

– Tak.

Po chwili Marcin dodał:

– Jeżeli myślisz, że to nas obliguje o grzebania w cudzych umysłach, to się mylisz. Równie dobrze mogłabyś myśleć, że jak ktoś umie czytać, to od razu czyta cudze listy. Z tą małą różnicą, że czytanie cudzych listów cię nie zabije, a używanie Wymiaru Cudów grozi śmiercią. Cena za coś, za czym wcale nie tęsknimy.

Souryuu z powątpiewaniem patrzyła na rozmówcę, przeżuwając w myślach otrzymane dane.

– Czemu wyjeżdżacie? – spytała.

– Bo nie nadajemy się na pilotów Evangelionów. A do testów Jaskółki już nie jesteśmy potrzebni, skoro zostanie przetestowana na was.

Asuka zrobiła wielkie oczy.

– Co, nie wiedziałaś?

– A wczorajsze testy… – wystękała Souryuu. – Myślałam, że Ritsuko znalazła jakiś sposób… Dzisiaj jest taka zadowolona.

– Wczorajsze testy były po to, by stwierdzić, co powoduje, że Evy czasami wariują i czym się różnią piloci od osób, które nie mogą pilotować. Doktor Akagi jest zadowolona, bo się wczoraj dowiedziała czego chciała. Poznała odpowiedzi przynajmniej na niektóre pytania. Potwierdziło się, że nasz talent wyklucza nas z grona pilotów.

Marcin zobaczył błysk radości w oczach dziewczyny.

– Tak, to znaczy, że znowu będziesz niezastąpiona – zakończył kpiąco.

– Jeżeli twierdzisz, że robienie pola AT może cię zabić, to czemu zgodziłeś się na testy? – zirytowała się Asuka.

– Żebyś się nie zamieniła w krytycznej chwili w ptasie łajno, kretynko – zimno odparł Marcin. – Nie podoba mi się, że jesteś taka cholernie zarozumiała i że dla ciebie cały świat jest po to, by się kręcił dookoła ciebie. Ale to nie znaczy, że ci życzę śmierci. Tak samo, jak szkoda mi tutejszych, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do pani Akagi uważam, że Polska JEST wystarczająco daleko. Aha, i tyle ci jeszcze powiem, że jak przyjdzie na ciebie kolej robić za tarczę strzelniczą dla Jaskółki, nie żałuj swojego pola. Jaskółka ma naprawdę cholernego kopa. W każdym razie zasugerowałem, by strzelano wam w nogi.

– Zbytek łaski.

– Jak uważasz.

Wrócili akurat, gdy Martyna wyjaśniała Shinjemu w dość ostrych słowach, że nie jest nim zainteresowana, skoro przez tyle czasu nie zdecydował się na zaproszenie jej gdziekolwiek. Mimo, że mu ułatwiała sprawy, jak mogła. Co, może jeszcze ona miała go zabierać do kina?

Stojąca obok Misato z trudem zachowywała powagę.

– Szef przyjeżdża – podszedł do nich Hyuuga. – W bazie został jedynie komandor Fuyutsuki. Wszyscy inni zwalili się tutaj. Nie wiesz przypadkiem dlaczego, Misato–san?

– Wszyscy chcą na własne oczy zobaczyć tę osławioną polską Wunderwaffe – oświadczyła Asuka tonem wyrażającym absolutne lekceważenie. – O, nawet Wonder Girl ruszyła dupcię…

Śmigłowiec komandora Ikariego właśnie lądował przy hangarach. Obok charakterystycznej sylwetki Ikariego można było dostrzec przez szybki kabiny niziutką niebieskowłosą postać. Rei miała już założony swój plugsuit. W górze kołowały trzy czarne kształty, niczym sępy nad padliną, jak się skojarzyło Misato.

– To nikogo nie ma na warcie przy kwaterze głównej? – zdziwił się Shinji.

– Widzisz, że są wszystkie trzy Evy z transportowcami. W razie kłopotów przerzucą was tam, gdzie trzeba – Misato wskazała mu podchodzące do lądowania samoloty z podczepionymi pod nie człekokształtnymi figurami. Sama zaraz podbiegła pod śmigłowiec, gdy tylko jego wirnik przestał wywoływać lokalne tornado. Ikari wysłuchał raportów japońskiej i polskiej ekipy z postępów przygotowań. Asuka szarpnęła Shinjego za ramię.

– Czas się przebrać, baka. Tylko nie próbuj podglądać!

Pognali do hangaru.

Rei podeszła do bliźniaków.

– Dzień dobry, Marcin–kun. Dzień dobry, Wicher… Martyna–san.

– Cześć Rei. Wszyscy troje będziecie testować Jaskółkę?

– Tak, wszyscy troje będziemy testować waszą broń. Komandor Ikari uznał na podstawie poprzednich pokazów, że nie ma niebezpieczeństwa i ustalił kolejność odpowiadającą kolejności numerów licencji pilotów.

– Żeby się nie przejechał. Czyli ty idziesz na pierwszy ogień… Jaskółka będzie strzelać w nogi. Przygotuj się na to, że możesz je mimo osłony i mimo pola AT stracić.

Rei skinęła głową. W tej chwili dołączyli do nich Shinji i Asuka. Rei poinformowała ich o kolejności testów, nie reagując na zaczepki Souryuu, dziwiącej się głośno, że szef wystawi swoją pupilkę jako pierwszą. Marcin powtórzył swoje ostrzeżenia na użytek Shinjego.

– On już wie, powiedziałam mu – burknęła Asuka.

– Jeśli Jaskółka przebije wasze pola ochronne, to natychmiast je wygaście, jeśli możecie. Inaczej będzie do was ciągle strzelała. To tyle – zakończył Marcin.

Chwile później podeszła do nich Misato i powiedziała, że czas na wsiadanie do Entry Plugów. Razem z pilotami udała się do minivana Ritsuko, która miała ich zawieźć na stanowiska.

– Denerwujesz się? – spytała Martyna swego brata.

– Jak cholera. Jak sobie przypomnę tamten wypadek…

– Śniło mi się to dzisiaj – mruknęła Martyna. – Do tej pory nie wiem, jakim cudem wyszliśmy z tego cało… z czego się śmiejesz?

– Z miny tamtego Ruska. Tego, co mu Geranos usunął całą wyspę spod nóg. Teraz Ruscy nie mają nic, żadnej enklawy lądu u naszych granic. A tak ją szpikowali zabezpieczeniami, falochronami, betonem, stalą…

– To wcale nie jest śmieszne, braciszku. O mało nie mieliśmy wojny, i to przez taką głupotę. Mam nadzieję, że nasza ptaszyna nie zabierze ze sobą całego Honshu… Patrz, Evangeliony wstają. Czas ruszać na nasz punkt obserwacyjny.

+

Bliźniacy zawiadomili majora Stanisławskiego, że idą na Górę Czerwonego Miłorzębu, skąd zwykle dowódcy Sił Samoobrony i NERV–u obserwowali manewry większych związków taktycznych. Gdy zasapani dopadli szczytu, ujrzeli w oddali najeżoną swymi bateriami Jaskółkę i stojącą nieruchomo dwa kilometry od niej jednostkę 00, wspartą na osobliwej pawęży.

Usiedli sobie wygodnie na płaskiej płycie granitowej, wygrzanej słońcem. Za nimi całe stado japońskich oficjeli konferowało z Polakami oraz przedstawicielami NERV–u. Narzekali, że słabą mają stąd łączność z rządem i że zwykłe zeissowskie lornetki nie zastąpią profesjonalnych elektronicznych kamer, dających praktycznie dowolne powiększenie pola walki. Dwa Evangeliony ulokowały się po przeciwnych stronach góry, w jednakowej odległości od pola walki. Wkrótce na płaskim szczycie góry osiadł śmigłowiec z Ikarim i Stanisławskim na pokładzie. Wszyscy zajęli swe stanowiska obserwacyjne. Zaczęło się.

Rei wzniosła swe pole AT. Nie było ono widoczne, jednakże tereny, które obejmowało, natychmiast stawały w ogniu. Drobne kamienie, instalacje poligonowe i powalone drzewa rozsypywały się albo odlatywały dalej od stojącej w centrum miejsca zdarzeń Evy.

– Hyuuga melduje, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem – odezwał się jeden z techników towarzyszących komandorowi. – Pobór mocy w normie, stan pilota stabilny. Nasze odczyty wskazują, że tarcza zaczyna się nagrzewać wskutek oddziaływania pola AT.

+

Jaskółka ożywiła się, gdy promień sfery pola AT Evy00 osiągnął kilometr długości. Rozjazgotała się nagle jak stary kałasznikow i wysłała ze swej gardzieli serię ładunków wyglądających jak pociski smugowe. Seria była krótka, raptem półsekundowa, ale cel osiągnęła. Obserwatorzy jednocześnie krzyknęli, bo dolna połowa pawęży rozsypała się jak fajerwerk, zaś Eva runęła na ziemię, straciwszy obie nogi poniżej kolan. Zanikło jej pole AT, za to rozpoczęło się trzęsienie ziemi. Fale wstrząsów biegły w widoczny sposób od Jaskółki.

"Nie ma łączności! Łączność zerwana! Nie ma łączności!" – darli się technicy wszystkich formacji stłoczonych na Górze Czerwonego Miłorzębu. Marcin uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedzieć kiedy zerwał się na równe nogi. Zobaczył jak fioletowa Eva Shinjego daje ogromnego susa i dopada powalonej niebieskiej Evy, stawiając na sztorc resztki zniszczonej pawęży. Asuka strzeliła do Jaskółki ze swego karabinu.

– Nie, idiotko! – wrzasnął Marcin, choć przecież nie mogła go słyszeć. Jaskółka poczęstowała ją serią. Asuka podskoczyła, ale kolejna seria dosięgła ją w powietrzu, masakrując nogi czerwonej Evy. Upadający cyborg zwalił się bezładnie na ziemię. Entry Plug katapultował się. Wszyscy zamarli. Jasny, połyskujący cylinder zatoczył szeroki łuk w powietrzu i wyrzucił spadochron. Jaskółka milczała.

– Została zaprogramowana, by rozwalać obiekty emitujące pole AT – odezwał się Marcin. Obejrzał się i powtórzył to po angielsku. W tej chwili doszła do nich fala wstrząsu sejsmicznego, pełznąca jak ślimak. Wywołała potworny bałagan, przewracając ludzi, rozwalając wibracjami sprzęt elektroniczny, zrzucając lawiny co luźniej tkwiących w podłożu głazów. Pod kołem helikoptera NERV–u osunęła się połać gruntu i zjechała w dół zbocza, szczęściem maszyna osiadła brzuchem na wierzchu skarpy i nie runęła za lawiną.

Nagle wszystko ucichło. Wichrowie znali z autopsji podobne efekty. Geranos, broń poprzedniej generacji, był jeszcze bardziej niestabilny niż Jaskółka i potrafił dematerializować znaczne obszary. Pół biedy jeżeli brał się za niszczenie powietrza, gorzej gdy zabierał kawałek lądu.

– Jest łączność z pilotami – zameldował Yamazaki Goro, technik obsługujący stanowisko NERV–u. – Pilot Ayanami jest cała i zdrowa, dochodzi do siebie po wstrząsie związanym z utratą nóg przez Evę00. Opiekuje się nią pilot Ikari. Pilot Souryuu jest cała i zdrowa, jak wskazują odczyty Entry Plugu. Nie może się z niego wydostać. Prawdopodobnie zablokowany jest właz. Ekipa ratunkowa już do niej zmierza.

– Zajmijcie się pilotami. Jednostki 00 i 02 mają zostać natychmiast ewakuowane do kwatery głównej celem regeneracji. Odzyskanie przez nie gotowości bojowej jest priorytetem – wydał dyspozycje komandor. Następnie zwrócił się po angielsku do Wichrów:

– Pójdziecie ze mną.

+

Schodzili z góry na piechotę, gdyż helikopter komandora był nie do ruszenia.

– Powiedziano mi, że to była twoja inicjatywa, by przeprogramować Jaskółkę na strzelanie w nogi? – Ikari zagadnął Marcina, gdy szybkim krokiem zmierzali w kierunku dwóch Evangelionów, wyglądających jak gigantyczna pieta.

– Moja – potwierdził Marcin.

– Zostaniesz wynagrodzony. Zarówno pieniężnie jak i w inny sposób. Z tym zastrzeżeniem jednak, że dzisiaj ostatni dzień widzisz się z pilotami. Jeśli masz jakieś inne życzenie…

– Owszem, mam – odpowiedział Marcin. – Żeby nam Ruscy przestali wreszcie głowy zawracać. Mają swoje wpływy na Białorusi, więc niech odpieprzą się od Suwałk.

Odpowiedział na odczepnego, gdyż sama idea, że mógłby przyjmować nagrodę za coś tak oczywistego, jak troska o ludzi postawionych przeciw Jaskółce, obrażała go. Ikari zamyślił się. Po dobrych paru minutach uśmiechnął się perfidnie i rzekł:

– W porządku. Da się zrobić. Polska będzie miała uznanie obecnych granic lądowych i postulowanego przez nią rozgraniczenia akwenów państwowych na Bałtyku.

Marcin prawie się zatrzymał z wrażenia. Kim jest ten człowiek, któremu obecnie towarzyszy!

+

U podnóża góry czekał na nich minivan Ritsuko Akagi. Pani doktor podwiozła ich pod samą "pietę". Kłębił się pod nią tłumek ludzi. Jedni tamowali wyciek krwi z naczyń Evy00 i odcinali resztki wypalonych tkanek, inni zajmowali się Rei. Shinji siedział przy niej, trzymając jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Pozycja, jaką oboje zajmowali, była niemal identyczna z ułożeniem zastygłych ciał ich robotów. Martyna parsknęła śmiechem.

– Szybko się pocieszył – szturchnęła brata łokciem. Ten patrzył na Rei.

Dziewczyna cała rozjaśniła się na widok komandora.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał Ikari. Oboje Wichrowie zrozumieli pytanie, gdyż często im je tu zadawano. Rei podniosła się i coś mu odpowiedziała ożywionym tonem. Marcin nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy Niebieskowłosą tak rozpromienioną.

– A więc to jest niebo Rei – zachichotała Martyna. Marcin szturchnął ją łokciem i wskazał brodą na Shinjego. Chłopak stał w cieniu innych osób. Jego dłonie na przemian prostowały się i zaciskały w pięści. Komandor mówił coś ciepłym tonem do dziewczyny, nie zwracając na syna uwagi. Technicy i personel medyczny udawali, że nic nie widzą.

Marcin podszedł cicho do Shinjego, wziął go pod łokieć i dyskretnie wyprowadził z tłumu.

– Shinji – powiedział. – Zapomnij. Ojcem nie jest dawca nasienia. Ojcem jest ten, kto wychowuje i kocha.

Shinji wyrwał mu się.

– Zapomnij! Do mnie nigdy tak nie mówił! Tak… słodko! Zabiję go! Zabiję!

– To zabij – wzruszył ramionami Marcin. – Jak chcesz to zrobić?

Shinji nie znał odpowiedniego słowa po angielsku, więc tylko wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, jakby coś obejmował oburącz – i zacisnął chwyt.

– Dyletant – mruknął Wicher. – Tak się to robi.

Złapał Shinjego za kark i wtłoczył kciuki w jego tętnice, aż chłopakowi zaczęły latać mroczki przed oczyma.

– Pod moimi kciukami są tętnice – wyjaśnił Wicher od razu. – Naciskasz mocniej i blokujesz dopływ krwi do mózgu. Dwie sekundy i ofiara jest nieprzytomna.

Zmienił nieco położenie kciuków.

– Tu. Naciskasz i łamiesz krtań. Ofiara nie może oddychać i dławi się własną krwią. Zresztą już jest nieprzytomna. Cztery minuty i mózg umiera. Koniec. Tak się zabija.

+

Shinji patrzył na niego zszokowany, rozcierając krtań.

– Idź, zabij – powiedział Marcin. – Tak, jak ci pokazałem.

– Ale…

– Co, nie idziesz? To czemu mówisz, że chcesz zabić?

– Wcale nie chcę! Tylko tak się mówi!

Wicher pokiwał głową.

– Nigdy nie mów "zabiję" – powiedział lodowatym tonem. – Jeśli naprawdę masz taki zamiar, to tylko niepotrzebnie ostrzegasz ofiarę i narażasz się na cios uprzedzający. A jeśli nie zamierzasz tego robić i tylko tak gadasz, to znaczy, że jesteś pajacem, niewartym szacunku. Jak kretyn, który macha dla zabawy pistoletem.

+

Tuż przy nich wyhamował kolejny minivan, tym razem ze znakami ochrony NERV–u. Wypadła z niego Asuka, najwyraźniej w nastroju do kłótni. Martyna pokręciła głową. Wskazała brodą na komandora i Rei, zatopionych w rozmowie, następnie na Shinjego.

– Bądź dla niego miła, dobrze?

Asuka przyjrzała się scenie rodzajowej, następnie Shinjemu, który wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, po czym objęła go ramieniem i zgarnęła do samochodu, którym przyjechała. Minivan ruszył.

Marcin rozejrzał się. Ritsuko siedziała za kierownicą swojego samochodu, wpatrzona z ponurą miną w komandora i jego ulubienicę. Zorientowała się w pewnym momencie, że rodzeństwo ją obserwuje i zmieszała się.

– Podrzucić was do hotelu? – spytała, starając się zatuszować swą nieostrożność.

Marcin skinął głową, zagarniając siostrę.

– Choć, Kicia. Nic tu po nas.

+

Tego samego wieczora spakowali się i wsiedli do znajomej Mriji. Po wyładowaniu Jaskółki było w niej mnóstwo miejsca. Większa część personelu technicznego została w Japonii, chociaż test zakończył się.

– Wymontują komputer i wsadzą Jaskółkę do łoża standardowego karabinu Evangeliona – odpowiedział nagabnięty major Stanisławski. – Zmniejszą też wyjściową moc. To, co daliśmy w Matsushiro, było o wiele za silne. Mogliśmy im przerobić Japonię na drugą Antarktydę. Ale to wina Ikariego, odwołał testy kalibracyjne z wami i technicy przesadzili. Nie chcieli, by Jaskółka okazała się za słaba – zarechotał.

– I kto będzie miał tę przerobioną Jaskółkę? Shinji?

– Cała trójka. Następnym transportem doślemy im komponenty z kraju, by mieli na trzy sztuki. Mamy też kontrakt na kolejny projekt – cieszył się Stanisławski.

– Jaki? – zainteresował się Marcin.

– Coś w rodzaju broni drzewcowej, która będzie penetrowała pole AT Anioła. Komandorowi spodobała się autonomia Jaskółki i zażyczył sobie, by to nie była zwykła włócznia, ale coś magicznego. Co samo dosięga wroga…

– Damy radę stworzyć coś takiego?

– Pewnie. Nie topiliśmy pieniędzy w tych śmiesznych robotach, tylko szukaliśmy tanich sposobów ich unieszkodliwiania. Teraz mamy najbardziej zaawansowane centrum badawcze na świecie.

– I co, jak to się będzie nazywało? Druga Jaskółka?

Major zarechotał ponownie.

– Technicy wymyślili roboczą nazwę "Sztywny Pal Azji". Ale pewnie przerobią to na coś biblijnego…

Silniki Mriji zamruczały. Samolot wjechał na pas startowy i rozpoczął rozbieg do startu.


	9. 4 października 2015, niedziela

**Jedna Jaskółka**

4 października 2015, niedziela

Jaskółka, przerobiona na broń ręczną, została użyta tylko raz. Wykorzystano ją podczas ataku pająkowatego Matriela w czasie, kiedy Tokio3 zostało pozbawione prądu. Dwusekundowa seria przerobiła Shitou na sito. Jednakże skutki uboczne użycia ezoterycznej broni, a zwłaszcza wywołane przez nią zmiany w pancerzu osłaniającym Geofront, zadecydowały o zaniechaniu jej stosowania. Piloci na szczęście nic nie odczuli, otuleni kokonami pól AT swoich Ev.

Asuka przekonała się do broni palnej. Inicjatywa wykazana podczas walki z Matrielem zaskarbiła jej szacunek, którego tak bardzo pragnęła i utwierdziła jej wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Co najważniejsze, spłaciła dług wobec Shinjego, który nie dawał jej spokoju.

Rei nigdy więcej nie założyła normalnego ubrania. Do kwatery głównej wchodziła wyłącznie w mundurku szkolnym - teraz celowo. Nawet nie zauważyła straty, gdy kiedyś podczas jej nieobecności włamała się do jej mieszkania banda wyrostków i wyniosła wszystko, co miało jakąkolwiek wartość. Dostała nowe meble, mundurek, laptopa i oprogramowanie szkolne. Więcej nic nie potrzebowała.

Shinji obraził się na Martynę i postanowił o niej zapomnieć. Na pytania kolegów o ładną Polkę nie odpowiadał i w końcu przestali go o nią nagabywać.

+

Któregoś deszczowego październikowego dnia Misato poruszyła ten temat przy obiedzie, gdy radio podało informację o wycofaniu przez Rosję wszelkich roszczeń terytorialnych wobec państw bałtyckich i Polski. Wysłuchawszy narzekań swoich podopiecznych na raczej nieprzyjemne rozstanie z Polakami wyjaśniła im, że tamci nie chcieli być niemili. Przemówiły przez nich nerwy, gdyż doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z mocy Jaskółki. Asuka przypomniała sobie, że Marcin ich ostrzegał i że to jemu zawdzięczają, że polska Wunderwaffe ich nie rozstrzelała. Postanowiła o tym czym prędzej zapomnieć. Zwróciła jedynie uwagę Shinjemu, że Martyna miała co do niego całkowitą rację. Zmarnował kupę czasu i nic nie osiągnął. Z tego wszystkiego Shinji zirytował się i wyszedł z mieszkania, pozostawiając kobietom umycie naczyń po obiedzie. Błądził przez kwadrans po opustoszałym bloku, aż niespodziewanie znalazł się pod drzwiami dawnego apartamentu Polaków. Sam nie wiedział, co go tu sprowadziło.

Niepewnie wszedł do mieszkania. Po lokatorach pozostały jedynie niesamowite malowidła na ścianach, ale bez ludzi, którzy by obdarzali apartament życiem, były pozbawione swojej magii. Polacy przemknęli przez jego życie jak meteor. Byli raptem tydzień, ale przez ten czas zdołali zaznaczyć swoją obecność. I jak meteor, najprawdopodobniej wspomnienie o nich szybko zgaśnie. Shinji uśmiechnął się ponuro na myśl, że jedyne, co zostanie mu po tym spotkaniu, to umiejętność duszenia. Wątpliwe, by miała mu się kiedykolwiek na coś przydać. Postanowił poszukać sobie jakiejś przyjemniejszej pamiątki.

Szukał długo i daremnie. Mieszkanie było dokładnie wyczyszczone. Dopiero gdy wyszedł zrezygnowany i skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących w dół, do jego własnego mieszkania, spostrzegł leżącą na jednym ze stopni starą kasetę magnetofonową. Zagraniczną. Po dokładnym obejrzeniu odnalazł napis "Made in Poland". Kaseta była przewinięta do połowy. Gdy włożył ją do swojego walkmana, usłyszał szmery, a następnie melancholijną piosenkę, nagraną chyba w jakimś klubie na amatorskim sprzęcie. Albo prywatnie na kameralnym koncercie. Usiadł na parapecie okna na półpiętrze i zatopił się w dźwiękach, mając przed oczami deszcz. Gdy przesłuchał całą kasetę, wrócił do nagrania, od którego zaczął odtwarzanie. Nie rozumiał słów, ale piosenka jakoś współgrała z jego nastrojem.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tkwił na parapecie. Do czasu, gdy Misato go znalazła, odsłuchał piosenki tyle razy, że nauczył się tekstu na pamięć. Zdziwiona major Katsuragi usłyszała, jak jej podopieczny nuci sobie po polsku:

+

_ Na tablicy ogłoszeń, pod hasłem "lokale"  
Przeczytałem przedwczoraj ogłoszenie ciekawe.  
Na tablicy ogłoszeń fioletowym flamastrem  
Ktoś nabazgrał słów kilka, dziwna była ich treść:_

Niebo do wynajęcia,  
Niebo z widokiem na raj,  
Tam, gdzie spokój jest święty, no bo Święci są Pańscy,  
Szklanką ciepłej herbaty poczęstuje Cię Pan.  
W niebie do wynajęcia…

**Koniec**


End file.
